Seeing You Again for the First Time
by DottieP
Summary: Set in the same universe as "Office Hours," "Easy Like Sunday Morning," & "A Little Shopping," this is the flashback to when Quinn & Santana reconnect, set seven years after high school. There might be a few chapters with a M rating. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Set in the same universe as "Office Hours," "Easy Like Sunday Morning," & "A Little Shopping," this is the flashback to when Quinn & Santana reconnect, set seven years after high school.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: T (language).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

Author's Note: I never thought that I'd write a story with a "T" rating. It's weird. But, I wanted to explore how these two characters got to where they are. This might be multiple chapters. There is more smut on the way; I cannot _not_ write that.

She finally surrendered. Quinn knew that she had to relax at some point, somewhere between the Blind Tiger and some hole-in-the-wall gay jazz/blues bar, the blonde admitted that she needed to loosen-the-fuck-up.

It was her last year of law school—the home stretch as it were. Her success at Columbia earned her a job in the legal department at a large investment firm in Manhattan after graduation. Now, here she was, being dragged through Chelsea by her study group-turned-friends to a bar to watch an open mic night. _These things always suck. Some emo homo with a guitar and then some granola chick…with a guitar_. Quinn prepared herself for a night of boredom and awful music. _I'd rather to listen to Berry sing the phonebook than this_. This last thought threw the blonde a bit—she had not thought of Rachel in a while. _Excuse me, Tony-nominated, "Broadway's rising star" Rachel Berry_. At this thought, Quinn rolled her eyes to herself.

As she followed her friends, she couldn't help but think about how she got to this moment—almost graduating at the top of her class from Columbia Law School. Not too shabby for a girl who got tossed on her ass by a dick for a father for getting knocked up in high school. She was proud of herself, in all honesty. A double major in political science and international relations from George Washington wasn't easy to come by, and she made the dean's list every semester while getting the degrees. She also dropped the HBIC attitude and finally embraced Quinn, the smart young woman who didn't have to rely on her looks or put up a wall of ice to survive. Part of this self-acceptance in college came because she finally accepted that she was gay—_really_ gay.

She dated a bit then finally met Kayla. All of Quinn's friends were convinced that she was Eliza Dushku's doppelganger, which was, obviously, not a bad thing. Quinn fell hard and fast for Kayla and eventually had her heart broken. Like giving up Beth, this experience proved crucial for the blonde's maturity and self-identity. She actually blossomed after the break-up. Well, after the requisite crying, moping around, and binge drinking that came immediately after the termination of the relationship. Quinn certainly was not starved for female attention in college, and this allowed her to figure out who she was sexually, a part of her that had been dormant for so long.

Undergrad was a pivotal moment for Quinn, and she was almost certain that she would go into law, but upon her 21st birthday, she received a healthy trust fund that was set aside for her at birth. Her dad couldn't legally touch it in the divorce, so she decided to take a year off after leaving G.W. and be certain that law school was she wanted. Quinn knew that she'd make a great lawyer; even though, she all but buried HBIC, she knew that she could whip it out when necessary. And, she was logical and levelheaded. The blonde could also negotiate like a pro, which is what she wanted to do. The game, as she saw it, was a challenge, and she relished in the nuances of each of maneuver. Her tattered copy of the _Art of War_ would prove useful in her law career.

But, her year off at dear old daddy's expense (the fund allowed her to pay for law school and live comfortably) would be vital if she wanted to invest intellectually and emotionally in a rigorous law program. So, she travelled across Europe and engrossed herself in literature. She couldn't read during college because of a demanding course schedule. Now, however, she could return to one of her first loves—literature. Yes, underneath the flawless features, perfect hazel-green eyes, and golden blonde hair lived a nerd—a big one.

While at Columbia, her brains and beauty attracted a number of women, but Quinn was driven and focused, so these were nothing but casual encounters. She enjoyed them, actually. They would go out for dinner, talk, and then have sex—like adults. No drama (well, not all the time). No bullshit. Just fun. This fit perfectly with the demands of a top-tier law program.

So, now Quinn found herself at the front door of some shitty bar about to face a night of bad beer and bad music. She and her friends entered the dimly lit establishment that was nothing more than a couple dozen tables and chairs, a small bar, and a stage. A baby grand took up half of the stage, but it, at least, was intimate for an open mic night. She was trying to find the positive. Quinn immediately noticed that women occupied all of the front tables except one; in the corner was a table of three guys who were intently watching the young man strapping on his guitar on stage. _Oh great, emo homo_.

Her friends found a table near the back and close to the bar. _Thank god_. The M.C. announced the first performer, the first of three, and Quinn immediately tuned out. Katie, her close friend for all three years of law school, leaned over, "You want anything from the bar?"

"Yeah, good beer if they have any," Quinn said, followed by, under her breath, "which they probably don't." A few moments later, Katie returned with an eye roll as her response.

"Fine, a Belvidere martini, extra dirty," Quinn sighed. To which, Katie gave her an incredulous look.

"What? If I'm going to be a lawyer, I might as well start drinking like one."

"Good point." Katie returned to the bar and came back a bit later with a round of drinks. _This is going to be a long night_, Quinn thought.

After singer number two left the stage to a smattering of applause, a rustle started among the harem of women (as Quinn saw them). A brunette, whose back was to Quinn the whole evening, stood and was followed to the stage by two other women. One picked up the guitar and the other took a seat at the piano while the brunette, who still couldn't be seen clearly because the spotlight was down, was getting adjusted on the stool, fidgeting with the mic.

The M.C. came back on the stage. "Finally, we'll close out the evening with a house favorite, who needs no introduction at all." At that, the harem in front went wild. They hooted and hollered as the spotlight flipped on.

Quinn still had yet to look up from her fascinating, and then she did.

"Oh. My. God." On stage, sitting on the stool, looking relaxed and like a pro was someone who Quinn thought she'd never see again. She knew they lived in the same city but had not seen or heard from her since freshman year of college. What are the odds now?

"Santana?" Quinn whispered to no one. But, Katie heard her.

"You know her?" her friend asked.

Absentmindedly, still staring at the stage, Quinn replied, "We went to high school together."

Then, Santana spoke. "Hey everyone. Normally, Keith only lets people do three songs for open mic, but he has been gracious enough to let me do four, so thanks Keith." The harem cheered. And, a humble smile graced the brunette's face as she lowered her head and tucked some thick black hair behind an ear.

Quinn canted her head in surprise at whom she saw. This was not "I'm about to go all Lima Heights" Santana Lopez; this was someone she nearly didn't recognize. Her features had softened, but her beauty had not faded in the least. In fact, if Quinn had known any better, she'd say that Santana had grown more beautiful since high school. Gone was the hardness, the anger, the pain from those deep chocolate eyes, and Quinn instead saw light, peace, and joy. Quinn shook her head as if to refocus because she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Looking down at her martini, she took a deep breath, and as she was about to exhale and look up, Santana started singing.

Quinn's jaw dropped at what she heard. Santana was singing Adele's "Make You Feel My Love," and it was just her sultry, unique voice and a piano. "Jesus," Quinn whispered. Katie inched her head towards her friend, "Damn, she is hot and can sing. No wonder she has all those chicks fawning over like fan girls."

Quinn just watched in awe and listened intently. Even her singing was different than she remembered. Now, there was more confidence that replaced the cockiness. Raw emotion subsumed the cold front of ice and near-rage. And, now, Santana wasn't just hot; she was beautiful. She oozed sex as she sang but with a healthy doze of sensuality layered in, which was missing the last time Quinn watched the brunette sing.

The blonde also had a new perspective; after coming out, she could Santana as a woman, not as a rival or even as a friend. And what she was seeing was mesmerizing, intoxicating, and intriguing. The last note and the uproar of cheers from not only the ladies in the front but from her table as well broke her reverie. She joined in and clapped but was still entranced. Quinn got up, almost unconsciously, to get another drink and to clear her head a bit. She was at the bar when Santana spoke again.

"Thanks. This next song is one that I haven't done in a long time, but I was feeling it tonight. I sang this to my high school sweetheart, and well…" She paused and wistfully ran her fingers through her long hair, a gesture that hypnotized Quinn all over again. "Well, I wanted to sing it again…to no one special," this earned her a disappointed "Awww" from the harem. Santana laughed in response and continued, "But, I think it's a beautiful song and a classic."

Quinn was curious now. She doesn't remember Santana singing any song to Brittany in high school. She shrugged and sat down just as Santana started singing "Songbird." It hit Quinn like a semi-truck—the rawness and vulnerability of the song. "She sang this to her?" Quinn whispered once again. The blonde was once again struck by how different the woman singing was. She had no idea that Santana, even then, was capable of this. Quinn was sucked into the song immediately, and because she knew the history of the relationship, tears fell—out of sympathy and for the beauty of the song and its singer. On the last note, Quinn started clapping so quickly that she nearly knocked over her drink.

Katie had been watching Quinn's reactions the entire time and decided to keep any comments to herself. But, she could see how affected her friend was by the brunette on stage, and she had to admit that she had never seen Quinn react like this to anyone.

Quinn was slowly running her finger along the rim of her glass as she contemplated what she was feeling at seeing Santana again. _She's so different and I know without even speaking to her. What the hell is going on? I know I've changed, but I guess I just never thought of her changing. I figured she'd be a huge bitch until she died or someone killed her_. The shock still wasn't wearing off.

After some movement on stage, the performers settling back in. "Okay, so," Santana began. "First, I want to thank Mel and Amy here for helping me rearrange this song. I wrote it with some friends a number of years ago, and I always liked it, so the three of us played around with it until we came up with this acoustic version. It's called Light Up the World."

"Get outta here," said Quinn with a smile. The whole table turned to look at her, but she never acknowledged it because she was too busy grinning at the brunette on stage. The acoustic version carried more sentimentality than the more upbeat version that New Directions performed at nationals. The goofy grin stayed plastered on Quinn's face throughout the song, which Santana, of course, sang beautifully.

At the end, Quinn clapped like a fan girl, and Katie placed another martini in front of her. "Thanks," Quinn nodded to Katie, barely paying attention to her friend. Katie just shook her head and smiled at the clearly smitten blonde.

Santana made a funny little bow-like gesture before grabbing the mic again. "Thanks again. The last song," which garnered "boos" from harem, "is actually for you, assholes," she said pointing the women who just jokingly "booed" her. "A couple weekends ago, we had a party and much drinking occurred. We ended up singing, of course, and I _may_ have started singing some ridiculous song that the aforementioned high school sweetheart wrote. Well, these dipshits up here freakin' loved it and thought it was the best thing that they ever heard, so I've decided to close with that tonight." Her friends broke out into both laughter and cheers.

The guitar started with Santana, "I've got you in the palm of my hand/I wanna put something hot in you…"

Quinn almost spit out her extra dirty vodka when she heard the opening lyrics. Katie slapped her back a few times, but Quinn waved her off. As Santana continued, Quinn tried desperately to hold in the laughter as her friends sat with jaws agape at the song. She knew that look well; she had that look on her face a number of years ago in a hotel room in this very city. The harem was actually singing along, too.

On the last "My cup-ahhhh," Quinn hooted like a tween at a Justin Bieber concert. As the cheering from the harem died down, the alcohol took over Quinn, and she yelled, "Sing Trouty Mouth" at the top of her lungs. Immediately, she slammed a hand over her mouth, and her friends wore the same expression that they did during "My Cup" but now directed at her.

Santana's head shot up, and she tried to block the spotlight, so she could see the source of this request. "I'm sorry. Did someone just ask that I sing Trouty Mouth?" The harem was in disarray; they were looking around and their eyes finally settled on Quinn's table. Some pointed in the blonde's direction; the hand over her mouth still didn't help her look innocent. There was a moment of silence before Santana spoke, "Umm, well, that was weird. Anyway, thanks for coming, everyone. Good night." Polite applause followed because everyone was still wondering who the hell yelled "Trouty Mouth" and what did that mean?

"We gotta go. Now," Quinn insisted, getting up from the table.

"Sit your drunk ass down. We're not going anywhere. First, you're going to explain what the outburst was. What the fuck is 'trouty mouth'?"

"I'm not drunk. Buzzed maybe, but not drunk," Quinn replied.

"Doesn't answer my question."

"It's some dumb song that she sang in high school. Whatever." As Quinn talked with her friend, a very curious Santana excused herself from her adoring, and rather tanked, friends to go find the source, as it were. She spotted her as she maneuvered around one last table and stopped dead in her tracks. The blonde hadn't noticed her yet. A genuine and gorgeous smile spread across Santana's face. She closed the gap with a few more steps.

"Well, well, well. Quinn Fabray," Santana smiled warmly, as she leaned a hip against the table in front of the blonde. Quinn's head shot up, and hazel-green eyes met rich brown once again but with an entirely new set of rules and understanding, at least on Quinn's part.

"Hi," Quinn replied softly. They never broke eye contact as they just, well, stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until Santana finally interrupted.

"So, Trouty Mouth, eh? I knew I should have written that second verse!" Quinn graced the brunette with a throaty and honest laugh that grew contagious as Santana joined in, ending with that running-her-fingers-through-her-hair gesture that now stirred something bordering on lust in Quinn.

The blonde rose from her seat finally to envelope Santana in a hug, one that did not have ulterior motives behind it and was not a sneaky move to toss the other into the lockers—a genuine, rather long as Katie noticed, hug. Quinn pulled away first noticing how her body instantly reacted to being that close to Santana and trying to suppress all of the confusing emotions swirling in her as a result.

"How have you been? You were absolutely amazing up there. And sorry for the Trouty Mouth thing. Three martinis in and…," she chuckled to herself and bashfully looked at her feet.

Santana softly laughed with her while gently placing a hand on Quinn's upper arm in a gesture of comfort. The touch was warm and friendly, so _not_ the Santana that Quinn once knew.

"I'm well. How are…? How did you end up here? I knew that you were in New York, Kurt and his damn blog," Santana responded. The two women couldn't look away from each other. It seemed that Santana was looking at Quinn through new eyes as well. There was no judgment or front from the brunette, just a genuine openness and receptiveness that was inviting. In that moment, Quinn thought, that all of the high school bullshit and their tortured history fell away, and they now had a clean slate. Unbeknownst to the blonde, Santana was thinking the exact same thing.

Quinn smiled at this, "I'm well, too. I'm actually here with some law school friends," she gestured to her friends who were engaged in conversation. Except Katie, who had her elbows on the table, head in her hands, looking up at the pair with rapt attention. Quinn looked down at Katie and immediately turned a curious shade of red. "Can I help you?" the blonde asked.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your very talented friend?" Katie shot back with a smartass smile.

"Oh gosh, yeah, I'm sorry. Katie, this is Santana." Katie extended her hand to the brunette, and they exchanged "hellos" before Katie made a B-line for the bar.

Santana turned her attention back to Quinn, "I gotta say, Q, you look amazing, better than you did in high school." As she said this, she raked her eyes slowly over Quinn, slightly pausing at the curve of Quinn's hip and breasts and a certain spot on her neck. The blonde flushed under Santana's open scrutiny. Their eyes met again.

"Thank you. And you," Quinn replied, beginning her own appraisal, "have only gotten more stunning." She graced Santana with a bright smile to punctuate her compliment.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were flirting with me, Fabray," Santana quipped with a wink. Before Quinn could respond, Santana shifted the conversation, "Can I get you a drink? Well, another one. And maybe we could sit and catch up. I'd love to hear what's been going on with you." There was that sincerity again. It was really throwing Quinn for a loop, but the wink, the near sultriness with which Santana accused Quinn of flirting jarred her as well. _What the fuck is going on?_

Quinn grabbed a table on the other side of the bar and waited for Santana. Quinn fidgeted in those brief moments, the sea of emotions crashing within her. She tried to calm herself—her mantra tonight was "go with the flow." She decided this with a confident nod just as Santana returned with two martinis.

"Thanks," Quinn said softly. She took a sip immediately. "How'd you know?" pointing to her drink while looking up at Santana.

"Thank Katie. I asked her while I was up there. Looks like we drink almost the same thing. Though you like yours a little dirtier. Who would have thought…" smirked Santana as she took a long drag of her martini.

Quinn chuckled. She leaned forward towards Santana and pointed playfully at the brunette. "I knew it! I knew that the old Santana was hiding under this new mature, sultry, soulful Santana." The "new Santana" looked rather surprised and just shook her head and smiled bashfully, looking down at her drink.

Smiling back, Quinn ducked her to try and catch Santana's eye, "I'm right, aren't I? About the new Santana?" She said this softly, sincerely.

Santana raised her head to meet Quinn's sparkling hazel-green, and she graced the blonde with another (new) genuine smile. A slight nod was the only response. Then a smirk, "Now I'm convinced that you're flirting with me, Fabray." Another wink. Santana took another long sip of her drink as she waited eagerly for Quinn's reaction.

It was Quinn's turn to glance down at her glass bashfully, softly laughing to herself. She snuck a peak at Santana, "Well, you were flirting with me, so…."

"I never said I wasn't," Santana quickly quipped. They hovered there in this weird unfamiliar space, lingering with all of the new information, trying to make sense of it but really not wanting to do so. Just wanting to be.

Quinn was the one this time to grace Santana with a genuine smile, at which the brunette blushed. Actually blushed. Another revelation for Quinn. _She's blushing. Oh my god, Santana Lopez is blushing. This is unreal. This whole night is fucking surreal_.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see that—a blush from the badass Santana Lopez. This night keeps getting weirder," Quinn said shaking her head and sitting back in her seat with a more confidence, possibly getting the upper hand with Santana.

"People change, Q" was Santana's only response, again with sincerity and openness.

"No one has called me Q since high school," Quinn confessed. There was more to this disclosure than revealing a simple fact. Santana knew. Only a few people called Quinn this, and she was one of them. There was an intimacy shared here, even with something as simple as a nickname.

"Well, I feel privileged. The inner circle as it were," Santana responded, gesturing to Quinn with her glass in a half-hearted toast. Silence fell upon them once again, but this time the silence was not awkward but comforting and familiar yet novel.

Their actions mirrored each other: heads bowed, fingers tracing the bottoms of the glasses.

"So…" the two said simultaneously. They laughed softly at their awkwardness.

"Law school, eh? Makes sense. The HBIC would be perfect for the law," Santana stated softly, looking over the rim of her glass before taking another sip.

Inhaling a necessary breath, Quinn responded, "Yeah, G.W. then Columbia. I'm about to finish up this year. I'll be working in the legal department of an investment firm after graduation. How about you?"

"Wow, Quinn. That's amazing. Not that I'm surprised. You always had the brains to do anything that you wanted." Santana paused to collect her thoughts. "Oh me," forgetting that she was supposed to respond. Quinn smiled at this slight falter. "Let's see….I went to NYU, majored in history, minored in Spanish. I became fast friends with a bunch of lesbians, and they were into music, so I got a chance to continue singing. Last year, I started my master's program at Columbia," Santana smiled as the blonde perked up even more at this, "in history. I'm debating whether or not to pursue my PhD."

"So you'd be _Doctor_ Lopez, then?" Quinn inquired with a sultry smile, not hiding her interest very well.

Santana leaned in, "Absolutely." The seductive Santana smile slowly spread across her face, responding in kind to Quinn's flirting.

Quinn couldn't shake the oddity of the situation, the simple weirdness. _I'm flirting with Santana. The Santana who threw me into the lockers and called me Tubbers. What? But I don't see that Santana anymore. Don't over-think this, Fabray. _

She decided you couldn't hold out anymore, "So is this weird to you or is it just me?"

Santana quirked an eyebrow, "What's weird?"

"This. Us…with the…"

"Oh the flirting? Nah. I'm not surprised."

"What? Seriously? How are you not surprised? We were….what in high school? Frenemies, I guess? And now we're flirting with each other over martinis in some dive bar. That's weird."

"This place is quaint, c'mon," Santana tried to lighten the mood. But, she knew that Quinn wanted a real answer. "It is a little odd, yeah. But, it feels like we have a clean slate. I can tell that you've changed just like you can see that I have. That's really eerie, by the way, that you could see that just from me singing a few songs."

The blonde could only smile at the truthful words from Santana. "I have changed; you're right. The queen, the princess, the bitch, whatever you call her, has been laid to rest. I've embraced who I really am, realized that the façade is unnecessary and only makes you unhappy. I take pleasure in simplicity now, not the drama or manipulation or the bullshit." She shrugged and took another sip of vodka.

Santana looked at her with an intensity that unnerved the blonde. "The façade is unnecessary; it took me a while to figure that out. I'm glad you did." The shared smiles returned, and they enjoyed another cloud of silence. Each woman considered the other silently. An avalanche of thoughts flooded each conscience.

It was at this moment that Katie chose to interrupt. "Hey Quinn, I'm sorry to bother you, but we really should get going. We have study group early tomorrow morning." She shook both women from their respective thoughts.

"No need to apologize, Katie. And you're right, we should head out. Gimme one second."

"Sure thing," Katie responded and returned to the bar where she and the others got ready to leave.

"I guess that's my cue," Quinn directed to Santana.

"Looks like it. I should getting going, too. I have tons of reading to do for class."

"I'd like to hear about it…what you're studying, I mean. Maybe we could grab coffee sometime? Or, if you're interested, maybe we could check out the new photography exhibition at The Met?"

"Coffee _and_ art? Wow, a woman after my own heart," Santana replied, tacking on a wink at the end. "That sounds like fun, both of them actually. Why don't you give me your number," she said pulling out her cell phone.

Quinn smiled at the retort from the brunette. "I knew coffee was a sure thing, but I never thought you'd go for the photography. Another surprise." She gave Santana her number. "Call or text me when you're free. I'm looking forward to it," Quinn said, standing up from the table.

"So do I. It's been really good seeing you, Quinn," Santana responded matching Quinn's movements, now facing her. Santana hesitantly moved in for a hug and Quinn responded in kind. The hug lingered a bit longer than both women expected, but neither wanted to break it because they're reactions mirrored each other—warmth, a spark, something altogether new.

When they slowly broke apart, Quinn shyly said "bye" and Santana nodded and barely eked out a "good night." Santana's eyes never left the blonde as Quinn joined her friends and left the bar. Nearly, thirty seconds after Quinn had left, Santana grabbed her phone and composed a text.

_**Santana**__: _Even though we have lived in the same city, I never thought I'd run into you. It truly was a pleasure seeing you again. I like this new Quinn, at least from what I saw tonight. I can't wait for the Met…and caffeine. ;-). And, now you have my number_._

The brunette exhaled as she hit send, hoping she did the right thing. She turned back to the stage to start getting her stuff together to head home, leaving everything up to fate now.

Quinn's phone buzzed, and she pulled it out of her jeans pocket. She read Santana's text, smiling in silent response.

**Quinn**: Tonight was certainly a surprise, running into you. A pleasant one, though. How does next Thursday sound for our little field trip? I assume you don't have classes on Friday.

She sent the message but then looked down at the screen._ Field trip? What the fuck? Am I some elementary teacher now? I hope she took it as humor and not me a loser. At least I didn't say date because then….well, that would have been weird. Even though it feels like a date._

Santana didn't text back right away, not for a while. Both women were in bed reading when Santana did finally pick up her IPhone again.

**Santana**: Field trip, eh? I was going to say date but field trip is much cuter. I know this great restaurant near the museum if you're interested in grabbing something afterwards.

**Quinn**: I'll never say no to food – well good food, at least. Btw, how did you know that I was gay?

**Santana**: Awesome gaydar, Q ;-). J/K – Kurt and his gossipy little ways. Sleep well.

**Quinn**: I should have figured it was Kurt. Good night, Santana.

_Fin_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: It's Not a Date**

**Author's Note**: Yes, there is small Buffy reference in here. And, Kalexico was right.

"So, where are you going on your daaaate," Katie asked Quinn mockingly.

"It's not a date, bitch," Quinn replied with a frustrating humph as she tried on outfit number six, not liking what she was seeing.

"Okay, fine. Where are you going on this 'not date'?" Katie felt it necessary to use air quotes here.

"Coffee and then The Met for the new photography exhibition," Quinn answered, half paying attention to her friend and half trying to adjust her bra under the dress that she had picked.

"Time out," Katie exclaimed as she maneuvered between the blonde and the mirror. "You have never gone to The Met with anyone, not even me. You always insist on going by yourself, to experience the art in your own way or some shit. And now, on this 'non-date', you're going with someone?"

"I never thought she'd agree to go. The Santana I used to know would have mocked me and rolled her eyes. She actually seemed interested."

"Well, obviously, the girl who you knew in high school has changed."

"Obviously." And, Katie left Quinn alone to finish getting ready for her non-date. Quinn had already spent a good portion of an hour trying on different dresses. She finally settled on number six: pale blue with spaghetti straps, the end of the skirt just resting at mid-thigh, and enough cleavage for a non-date but not too much. Quinn had kept the short hair, the cut that Santana encouraged her to get as a matter of fact, and she smiled at this memory while she tweaked it in the mirror, getting it to settle in just the right disheveled-on-purpose look. A make-up correction here and there and she was ready. Nervous but ready.

####

Santana sat, also nervous, in Nectar, a coffee place near The Met, waiting for Quinn. She tried to distract herself with some reading for her "Gender and Sexualities in Latin America" class but not exactly the type of reading to calm her nerves. She sipped on her double espresso as she read; the brunette didn't notice Quinn get in line.

A shadow fell over the page, which caused Santana to look up, and what she found caused her to beam.

"Hi," she said to Quinn, gesturing for her to sit. She closed her book while the blonde got settled.

"Hi," Quinn returned. "Some light reading?"

Santana chuckled and shyly looked down, "Yeah, for a class." She ran her fingers through her hair…again, and it registered in a couple of significant places on Quinn's body.

Quinn turned the book to see the cover, "_Dulcinea in the Factory: Myths, Morals, Men, and Women in Colombia's Industrial Experiment_. Wow. So is your area of study Latin America or something?"

"It is," Santana responded with a smile, "I didn't start out there. I thought I wanted to work in the Cold War area—I was always fascinated by the Cuban Missile Crisis and the Bay of Pigs," she paused to take in Quinn's reaction, which was a mixture of awe and shock. "But, then I took a class on gender and migration in Latin America, and I was hooked. Plus, I could put my Spanish minor to good use."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You're a history geek, who is contemplating getting a PhD and you like art? Who are you?" Quinn added a beautiful smile to this question and finally took in what Santana was wearing, at least what she could see above the table: a simple white v-neck t-shirt that hugged her in the right places, contrasted perfectly with Santana's light mocha skin, and gave Quinn a lovely view of cleavage that would tempt the blonde all evening.

Santana's laugh was rich and washed over Quinn like a warm blanket. "Yep, I guess that's me. I also like to read and watch the History Channel…just to add to the geekiness," she responded with a soft smile. "I'm sure you are full of surprises, too. The suggestion to visit The Met threw me a little. That was a nice surprise."

"I love photography and modern art, so I go any chance that I get. Wait, you like the History Channel…?"

"And the Food Network," Santana interjected, interrupting Quinn's inquiry.

"Food and history and art. Hmm, I like this new Santana, especially since she isn't calling me Tubbers or asking me about my lizard baby."

They both laughed at this and simultaneously sipped their beverages as they acknowledged the past and let it go all within a few seconds.

"Wow, I was a real bitch, wasn't I?" Santana asked with a mixture of sadness, regret, and embarrassment. "I'm sorry about all of that, Quinn," she placed her hand on top of the blonde's as she said this, trying her best to convey the sincerity behind the words.

"You're forgiven" was all Quinn said as she gave Santana a lopsided smile. "I'm sorry, too. I was just miserable in high school and really rather bored."

"Oh thank god, someone else was bored, too!" Santana threw her arms up in relief, earning a laugh from Quinn.

"So bored!" the blonde reiterated. They shared another laugh and a realization that perhaps they were bored and pissed off for the same reasons. Quinn decided to test the waters. "So…were you bored because you weren't challenged intellectually?"

"Exactly. My classes were fine, and I did well, but I wasn't pushed. I finally got that at NYU and now in my grad program. I love it. You, too, then?"

"Yep. I had the grades but wasn't challenged in the least. I think that's why I distracted myself with the drama. And, I was just pissed off, too, at everything. I finally figured out that it was because I was miserable. I shed all of that in college when I came out; D.C. and George Washington were a godsend."

"I figured out the whole why-I'm-such-a-bitch-all-the-time during our junior year. It didn't help any; I still got my heart broken," Santana looked down at her coffee as she said this last part.

"So, it's true. You did sing that song to her." Santana only nodded in response.

"Well, it's her loss," Quinn said confidently with a shrug.

"It really is. And, I can actually say that truthfully now and not out of anger or jealously. First loves and losses are tough, but they make you a better person. They are also idealized. You think that they are everything—what love should be in its entirety—and then as you mature, you realize that's a bunch of bullshit because what the hell can you _really_ know about love, or yourself, when you're 16?

Quinn just stared at her now. _Santana the philosopher, now? Wow._

Santana was looking at Quinn like she had three heads. "Quinn, what's with the look?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just….I'm surprised at what you said. I always figured that you would hold your relationship with Brittany on a pedestal. But, what you said makes absolute sense, and I admire you for saying that. I know that what I felt in high school wasn't real love, infatuation maybe."

"Mine was love, but I know that if Brittany and I met now that we wouldn't be together. I need more, and I would like to think that she does, too."

"What 'more' do you need now?"

"The intellectual connection with someone. I want to be able to discuss what's going on in the world, to talk to someone on the same plane as I am. It hit me like a ton of bricks one day while at NYU. Towards the end of undergrad and now while in grad school, I know that I need that."

"Have you found it?"

"Not yet." They both sat in silence for moment, digesting the direction of the conversation. Quinn broke the silence first.

"I need that, too. I've avoided anything serious since undergrad—law school just doesn't let you have much of a social life. But, I knew that the intellectual component was the thing missing with the women who I dated. They were fine, even my first girlfriend, but they just didn't want to engage on the same level that I did." She paused and then softly chuckled to herself. "No one reads the fucking newspaper anymore."

Santana gave her a full, warm laugh, "I absolutely agree, Q. Bunch of idiots." She reached into her small messenger bag and pulled out a folded (clearly already read) copy of the _New York Times_ and handed it to Quinn. "I couldn't get to the crossword, but I'm done with it if you haven't read today's."

All Quinn could do was inhale out of sheer surprise (again), tilt her head, and smile. "I've read it today, but thank you." She shook her head at the woman sitting across from her. Santana put the paper on the table and looked at her watch. She started to gather her stuff and got up out of her seat.

She extended a hand to Quinn, "Come on, blondie, let's go look at some art."

Quinn smiled and took the proffered hand. As Quinn joined Santana, she was finally able to see the skin-tight jeans that the brunette was wearing along with simple black sandals. _The girl can still wear jeans like it's her damn job. At least some of the good things never change_. While Quinn checked out Santana in her simple yet very flattering outfit, Santana was trying to rip her eyes away from Quinn's cleavage…again. _I think she might be trying to torture me_, Santana thought. Then she caught sight of Quinn's long legs. _Yep, torture_.

####

The exhibition was called "Night Vision: Photography After Dark," and both women were rather excited. They had talked during the entire few block walk about a couple of the front page stories in the day's _Times_ (European debt crisis and another conflict in Africa). They fell into comfortable conversation with a healthy give-and-take, which they always had, but this time, it was free of animosity and was replaced with intellectual curiosity and genuine laughter.

"The African Union needs to intervene before the U.N. can impose any kind of sanctions," Quinn asserted, continuing the conversation, as they walked into the museum.

"I agree," nodded Santana. "Ahh, The Met. I haven't been here in a while. This was a great idea, Q." She looked fondly at the blonde, who smiled in return. They purchased their tickets and bypassed the rest of the exhibits. They were silent, just absorbing the beauty around them, and even next to them but that was too much to process at the moment.

Once arriving at the photography display, they stopped to figure where to go first. Quinn nudged Santana, "I see some Coburn, c'mon." The brunette followed Quinn to some photos, one of which drew her in instantly. Entitled "Broadway at Night," the photo was a simple black and white of wet New York City streets with only older streetlights as the focal point. "It's so simple," Santana nearly whispered.

"I like this one. Old New York. It's quiet, something you never think that this city can be. I relish in the silence when we can get it," Quinn smiled wistfully. She was looking over Santana's shoulder when the brunette turned her head slightly to catch Quinn's eye.

"Get out of my head, Fabray," Santana smirked. Quinn bashfully looked down, half-smiling in return. Santana found it beyond endearing. They returned their gazes to the photo, absorbing the beauty and also enjoying the closeness that they were sharing at the moment. Santana could feel a hint of Quinn's breath on her bare neck, which sent a tingle down the brunette's spine.

Quinn, with her hands clasped behind her back, slipped away and moved on. She was a few photos down while Santana stayed at the Coburn collection. _I like that we don't feel that we have to be joined at the hip the whole time. The space is freeing_, Quinn thought. The blonde had stopped in front of another picture when the brunette rejoined her.

Quinn sighed, as she looked this photo, "I miss Paris. When I was at the Louvre one time…"

"Hold up, you've been to Paris?" Santana interrupted.

Startled a bit by the excitement from Santana, Quinn responded, "Yeah, between undergrad and law school, I took a year off and traveled. Paris was…well, is…my favorite city."

"Guh, I'm so jealous. Paris is one of the cities that I really want to visit," Santana said, shaking her head, more out of frustration than anything.

"Really? I figured that you want to go to Sao Paulo or Buenos Aires given your interest in that area of the world?"

"Oh, I do, don't get me wrong. But, Paris," Santana sighed and looked off into the distance, almost daydreaming. "The food, the wine, the history. I want to sit in the cafes where Gertrude Stein and Hemingway and Picasso sat and drank til dawn. I want to visit every bookstore, eat fresh croissants every morning with _real_ coffee." She stopped herself, almost embarrassed at how much she said. She looked away from Quinn lowering her head.

The blonde touched a firm upper arm to get Santana to face her again. "You'll do all of those things and more. Paris is amazing. I didn't get to do nearly everything that I wanted to while I was there. That city will seduce you."

"I think it already has and I haven't even been there," Santana chuckled softly.

"You'll get there one day. You're Santana Lopez, c'mon, you can do whatever you set your mind to," Quinn punctuated her humorous compliment with a sincere smile.

The brunette sighed, "One day, you're right." They each shifted their feet as the silence hung between them. Santana drew their attention back to the photo, "So where is this taken?"

"It says 'Le pilier du Métro Corvisart' which is a metro station," Quinn said and shrugged. "I just saw that it was Paris and got a little nostalgic, sorry about that."

"Don't be!" Santana exclaimed. "You'll have to tell me all about your travels, especially to Paris. I can live vicariously," she said with a smile.

"I'd be happy to." They continued to wander through the exhibit, stopping and discussing various photos, pausing longer on those that struck them the most. They both simultaneously halted in front of a series of pictures by Gordon Coster. They were of Chicago taken during the late 1920s and early 1930s. Both women shared their desire to visit the Windy City, oddly for the same reasons: food, art, architecture, and shopping. Though Quinn was a bit more excited about the last one than Santana.

The brunette added, "I hear they have a kick ass Pride, too. Much better than the chaos here."

"Really? I haven't been to the one here; I was always a bit scared of the crowds, to be honest. D.C. had a great Pride; I went every year during my undergrad. Well, after I came out."

"I've heard that about D.C.'s Pride," Santana responded and then paused. "So when did you come out officially?"

"After I got over myself and all of my bullshit, I came out at the end of my freshman year. Life was _so_ much better after that….for various reasons," she said, quirking a knowing eyebrow at Santana. They continued walking, both heading for the exit.

"I bet," Santana smirked in response. "I just assume that you had women falling all over you during undergrad….and now."

Quinn blushed and ducked her head, more because of the "now" comment than anything. "I did okay, no complaints. I didn't have a harem of fan girls like some people," she said, elbowing Santana playfully.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Oh please. They're friends, mostly from school. I haven't slept with them." She paused, reconsidering her answer. "Actually, that's not true. I _may_ have slept with one of them, but we both agreed that it was a huge mistake. Chalked it up to typical drunk grad student stuff." She shrugged and stopped them when they reached the entrance.

She turned to face Quinn. "Okay, so I may have lied a teeny bit before. I didn't make plans for dinner at a restaurant. But, I did make dinner plans." Quinn didn't say anything but did nod, and Santana tugged her hand and took them outside. She hailed a cab like a pro, and when they got in, she gave the driver an address.

"Chelsea?" Quinn asked. "I live just south of there, near the West Village."

"Cool," smiled Santana. "We both know about the hike up to school, then." They were quiet during the rest of the cab ride, just looking out their respective windows, both contemplating how the evening was going. Quinn's curiosity was growing by the second.

The cab stopped in front of an apartment building; Santana paid.

"Where are we?" asked the blonde.

"You'll see," Santana tugged her hand once again. She led them into an elevator, up three floors. Quinn watched her pull keys out of her bag, and the blonde gave her the patented eyebrow quirk. Santana just grinned.

The brunette opened up the door, and the aroma lured Quinn in as she followed Santana into a fairly decent sized apartment (for New York).

"Oh my god. What is that heavenly smell?" Quinn asked.

"Dinner" was Santana's simple response, as she started moving around the kitchen. Quinn watched her then looked around. The small table was set impeccably—unlit candles, clean, classic dishes, utensils in the right place, two wine glasses at both settings. Her mind raced, overwhelmed by….everything. "Holy shit," she whispered.

It might be a date.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: It's Just Dinner**

Quinn stood at the table with her jaw on the floor, holding a neatly printed card. It had the evening's menu on it. She was speechless.

Carmelized Onion and Gruyère Tart

Pear and Endive Salad with Bleu Cheese Vinaigrette

Boeuf Bourguignon

Roasted Fingerling Potatoes with Garlic, Rosemary, and Thyme

Macerated Strawberries with Bourbon Vanilla Gelato

Pairings Meursault Premier Cru Poruzots, Morey-Blanc, 2002 Domaine Dujac Morey-Saint-Denis, Cote de Nuits, 2002

She had no clue what the wine was, but it was obviously French. And, she was hoping that she could contain her reactions. Quinn didn't need Santana to know, at least not right now, that she had a very close relationship with food. And by close, she meant sensual, even erotic sometimes. She loved food; she learned to indulge, to savor each bite, while she was in Paris. Now, looking at this menu, she saw some favorites, in particular the boeuf bourguignon. The blonde silently hoped that it was as delicious as she remembered because it was a classic dish and one that helped her fall in love with French cuisine. Santana coaxed her out of her reverie.

"I hope you don't mind waiting about 20 minutes. I need to put the tart in the oven then we can start with the first course."

Quinn turned suddenly towards Santana who seemed to be chopping something intently. "No, not at all. This looks amazing, by the way. You made all this?"

"I did. You sound surprised," Santana smiled at Quinn as she continued thinly slicing a pear.

"Of course, I'm surprised. I had no idea that you could cook let alone cook dishes like this. And, the wine…I love French wine; I don't know much about it, but I like it. This is really impressive, Santana."

The brunette blushed. "Thanks." She paused a moment to collect herself; the compliment jarred her a bit. Of course, she was trying to impress Quinn, but she also was testing herself—to see if she could pull off this meal. She hadn't cooked a multi-course meal for anyone before, and she was nervous. She cleared her throat, "The wine. Umm, the first one listed is a white, really good year, well both are good vintages. The second is a red, a pinot. They should pair well with what we're having."

"I don't doubt it," Quinn said, gracing Santana with a smile. The blonde turned her attention to the rest of the one-bedroom apartment while Santana whisked the dressing for the salad. Quinn wandered to the living area, which had a simple couch, flat screen television, and books. Tons of books.

"Jeez, Santana. Hoarding books or what?" Quinn giggled as she squatted down to see what books the brunette actually had.

"Hey now! I told you that I like to read."

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "I like to read, too. I may have to borrow some of these," she said as she touched the spines of a few Gertrude Stein texts. "In fact, I might steal your copy of _The Making of Americans_."

"Of course, you can. I've read twice, I think. As long as I get it back, Fabray," Santana replied with a wink. Quinn just smiled at her and grabbed the book, placing near her bag. She also caught the sight of an Xbox out of the corner of her eye, and she pictured the brunette sitting on her couch playing some FPS and smiled at the thought.

Quinn stood up and walked towards the kitchen. She leaned the counter, watching Santana toss the potatoes with the herbs. "So an Xbox? What do you like to play?" she asked.

Santana smiled, "Usually stuff like _Call of Duty_. Killing shit is a good stress reliever." The women laughed together at the comment.

"I've never played, actually, but always wanted to at least try. The Wii looks fun, too."

"Maybe I could show you some time," Santana responded, pointedly catching Quinn's eye. They held each other's gaze for a long moment.

"I'd like that," Quinn said softly. They both looked down to break the tension a bit. Santana returned to plating the salad, and Quinn just watched. "Can I do anything to help?"

It took Santana an extra second to register what Quinn asked because she was trying to refocus on her task, trying to refocus after Quinn looked at her with those gorgeous, intense hazel-green eyes that the brunette could get lost in….deeply lost. It shook her to her core.

"Umm, could you pour the wine? The white first," she finally said. Quinn smiled and moved to the fridge.

"Sure. Where's your corkscrew?" Santana handed it to her over her shoulder without looking, and Quinn popped off the cork and poured the wine. The timer dinged, and Santana pulled the tarts out of the oven, reset the temperature, and slid the potatoes in.

"Let's eat," Santana said excitedly. Quinn sat down, fidgeting with her utensils in anticipation. Santana brought the tarts over and placed one in front of each seat. She brought the salads over and then sat down.

"Santana, this tart smells incredible. I feel like you read my mind or something because I love carmelized onions, cheese, wine, everything on this menu. In fact, boeuf bourguignon was the dish that made me fall in love with Paris."

"Yeah, no pressure, Q," Santana laughed. Quinn joined her as they both grabbed their wine glasses. "Wait," Santana stopped Quinn from taking her first sip. The brunette raised her glass to the blonde. "To seeing old friends again." She paused. "For the first time," Santana concluded and offered Quinn a bright, heartfelt smile. The blonde returned the smile and simply nodded, adding a slight eyebrow raise. They clinked their glasses and took a sip.

"Oooh, this is good," Quinn sighed. Santana nodded in agreement. They sat in comfortable silence; Quinn was debating where to start first, the salad or tart. She chose the tart; Santana watched her, nerves twitching.

Quinn delicately poked her fork into the tart, releasing the blended aroma of sugary onions and subtle cheese to her nose. With the first bite in her mouth, Quinn lulled her head back, eyes rolling in pure pleasure. She hummed, and Santana's eyebrows shot up in surprise. _If you're this hot when you're eating dinner then I can't imagine what you look like when_…, Santana thought.

"Jesus, Santana, this is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it," she took a bite herself and confirmed, to herself, that it was pretty good. "I have a confession," she said, after she finished chewing. "This is the first meal that I've ever made for someone."

Quinn's eyes bugged out of her head; her mouth was full, and she couldn't suppress the moans of satisfaction. "Seriously? Well, I've only had a few bites, but if everything else is as good as this tart then I'm in for a fantastic meal," Quinn beamed a smile at the brunette, who blushed…again. _That whole 'ethnic people don't blush' thing is a bunch of crap_, Santana thought to herself as she felt the heat spread across her face.

They ate the tarts and enjoyed the salads in comfortable silence, once more. Quinn really liked that this silence wasn't awkward or unnerving but instead almost familiar and soothing. Across the table, the brunette was thinking along similar lines. Neither woman had this before, usually there was tension of some sort. Now, there was tension between them but the type that was welcomed. Santana's nervousness had shifted to a soft burn of arousal at watching Quinn eat. Quinn was immersed in the sensual experience of the meal, and she toed the very close line to arousal as well, simply because of the pleasure of the food.

After both women finished the opening courses, Santana cleared the plates and pulled the potatoes out of the oven to begin plating the main course. Quinn got up from her chair and moved to the kitchen. "Need a hand?" she asked.

Santana opened her mouth to say something but checked herself. _Maybe I shouldn't make the obvious sex joke. _"No, but thanks. Sit, relax," she said instead and smiled at Quinn. The blonde turned and headed back to the table, "You were going to make some sex joke, weren't you?" Quinn chuckled softly. Santana grabbed the bottle of red wine that she had just opened and walked to the table. She leaned over Quinn's shoulder, invading the blonde's personal space, and poured the red wine. "Busted," the brunette whispered into Quinn's ear, pressing her breasts a little more into Quinn's back. She heard the blonde inhale as a response and silently thanked whoever that she was having the same effect on Quinn that the blonde was having on her.

For her part, Quinn willed her eyes to stay open and not roll back in her head when Santana leaned into her. The breath in her ear, the incredibly soft, sexy voice, the feel of those perfect breasts almost elicited a moan from the blonde. Santana lingered there for a second more than necessary to pour the wine. The silence was thick with tension—both women savoring the closeness. Santana stepped back, reluctantly. She returned to the kitchen and collected the plates for the main course.

She placed the plate of boeuf bourguignon and potatoes in front of Quinn, and the aromas made their way to the blonde's senses. She knew in her gut that this would be divine. Santana sat down across from her and simply waited. Quinn looked up at her and saw a bit of fear and anxiety in those deep brown eyes. She graced the nervous brunette with a smile, "If this tastes as good as it smells, you might have to pick me off the floor in a few minutes." Quinn winked at Santana and dove her fork into the steaming, beautiful French classic dish. Santana watched Quinn slip the fork into her mouth with a mixture of apprehension and lust. She nearly moaned as she watched the blonde's tongue dart out on to the fork.

It was Quinn who moaned in pleasure as she savored the meat that melted against her tongue, the rich wine sauce that coated her entire mouth, and the earthy mushrooms that complimented the perfect blend of flavors and textures. Santana beamed at Quinn's response, shoving the arousal triggered by the blonde's reaction to the side.

"Oh my god, this is better than what I had in Paris," Quinn finally said, her eyes still closed in pleasure.

"Really? Wow," Santana said bashfully. The grin was still plastered on her face, relief and pride behind that smile. Santana dug into her plate and joined Quinn, silently eating and appreciating each bite. They were both happy to not feel the need to talk but could share the pleasure of the meal through small looks and shy half-smiles.

_I've never had this. No uncomfortable silences. We seem to be on the same page, and we only just started hanging out again. I can't question this because it's just too awesome right now. And damn, I'm going to have to cook for her a lot if she always reacts like this_, thought Santana.

Across the table, Quinn's thoughts mirrored Santana's. _The fact that she cooked this is one thing. Huge turn-on. Huge. But, it's good, like really good. I'm at a loss right now. I love that she keeps surprising m_e.

Santana cleared the table after they finished. "Want to wait a bit for dessert?" she asked.

"Oh definitely. I don't think I could eat another bite right now," Quinn replied, grabbing their wine glasses and heading for the couch. "I actually want to see what's on your DVR." She had a playful glint in her eye as she looked over at Santana. The blonde found the remote and turned on the t.v. Santana quickly rushed over to the couch and tried to wrestle the remote away from Quinn. "No no no no. Invasion of privacy, blondie!" Quinn laughed and kept the remote away from her. Santana decided not to push it because she just knew that if she tried to tackle Quinn to get the remote away and they were entangled then she might not be able to stop herself from ravishing her former rival/friend.

Quinn scrolled through Santana's DVR recordings.

"Lots of food shows. I notice that you don't have any male chefs here. Wow, you really are extra gay, aren't you?" Quinn teasingly elbowed Santana.

Caught a bit off guard by the whole situation, Santana retorted, "I'm very gay, yes. And very good at it, too." She tossed an evil but flirty smile at Quinn.

"Oh I have no doubt about that," Quinn replied in a voice a bit lower than usual, looking at Santana out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned her attention back to the screen, trying to distract herself from the thought at the forefront of her mind: _I really want to find out how good. If I look at her directly right now, it'll be over—I don't want to rip her clothes and do it on this couch for our first time. That's just tacky_.

Santana was trying to suppress similar thoughts. Unconsciously, her tongue snuck out and licked her full bottom lip. Quinn saw the movement and almost moaned; she couldn't tear her eyes away from that bottom lip. _God, those lips, that mouth…_

Quinn turned fully towards Santana now, with full intention of distracting herself with a sip of wine. "Could you pass me my wine?" Their eyes had locked, both registering the deepening color in the other. Santana slowly wavered her eyes between Quinn's hazel-green and the blonde's gorgeous lips. "Uh huh" was the brunette's very half-hearted answer; she made no move to get the glass. Instead, she leaned into Quinn, slipping her right hand up a supple neck to softly wrap fingers at the base of blonde short hair. Quinn shifted at the feel of Santana finally touching her.

The kiss was soft, chaste even, just testing the waters to see how each other would respond. Like the food that they had just eaten, the women savored this first kiss, soft lips flush against each other, moving at a pleasurably slow pace. Quinn slid her hand up Santana's arm to her neck and tangled her fingers in thick dark hair. They kept kissing, unhurried; it was more romantic than either woman had ever experienced—the softness, the slow burn rather than frantic lust.

They stopped at a natural break, eyes still closed, resting their foreheads together. Their breathing was a bit heavier, slightly uneven.

"That was…" Santana whispered.

"Yeah, it was…" Quinn replied in a husky sigh. Santana was absentmindedly running her fingers through the hair at the middle of Quinn's neck, which the blonde could not ignore. She slowly extracted her fingers out of Santana's mane of hair and brought her hand down to a cheek. She opened her eyes, and Santana knew that she did and matched her action. Quinn was looking at full lips while Santana watched Quinn watch her. The silence between them now held so much promise and heat and anticipation. Quinn couldn't help herself at this point; she leisurely ran her thumb across Santana's plump bottom lip, her eyes following her thumb's movement. She was entranced. Santana was just more turned on and closed her eyes in response.

Quinn licked her lips and moved in to kiss Santana. The brunette felt the thumb leave and be replaced by soft breath then even softer lips. Santana couldn't suppress the small moan that escaped. That did it for Quinn; she needed to hear more of those. The blonde eked her tongue out and ran it over that delicious bottom lip at which she had been staring. Another small moan from Santana. Quinn became a bit more aggressive and demanded entrance into the brunette's mouth. Tongues finally met and both whimpered simultaneously at the warmth, the sensuality of this deeper kiss. The pace was still slow, exploratory really. Hands were further entangled in hair as they pulled each other closer, desiring more but not wanting to push this perfect moment too far, too soon.

_This is….heaven. I can't believe that I'm kissing __**her**__ and that it's clearly the best kiss that I've ever had. From __**her**_, thought Quinn.

_Perfect. This is perfect. I want more but I don't want this to stop. I want to freeze time and stay like this forever. With Quinn. With Quinn Fabray. Oh fuck_. Santana pushed away the panic and fear that rose up in her because she didn't want to ruin this moment…or future moments.

They continued the languishing kiss, figuring the other out, realizing how well they fit together and how much their passion matched. The slow burn simmered, growing with each movement of tongues, with each heated moan.

The kiss stopped organically again, and they returned to resting their foreheads against each other. Their breathing was more ragged now; each knowing that the other was quelling intense desire, knowing that their want was equal. The silence served to return nerves that were jumping at the surface of skin back to their rightful place. Both women wanted to go further and rather quickly, but they also shared the longing to make it more meaningful, to not cheapen what could be something special, life-altering even, with a quick fuck because lust takes over.

Quinn finally spoke. "You said something about dessert," she whispered with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Something's Changed**

**AN: **This is a short one, just to wrap up the first date. And, because Quinn is still Quinn, she feels the need to be good at the date thing, too. So, we'll see that coming up shortly.

"You said something about dessert," Quinn whispered with a smile. She moved her hand up to Santana's cheek, just enjoying the bliss that they shared at the moment.

Santana returned the look, leaning into the touch. "I did. I can go get it if you want."

"I think it'd be a good idea, don't you?"

"I do," Santana sighed, pulling away. Her rich chocolate brown eyes met sparkling hazel-green, and they lingered again, letting realizations, understanding, and a bit of curiosity flow between them. The brunette quickly leaned in for a small kiss before getting up. Quinn could only smile and shake her at the sweetness of that kiss. _Sweet? She's sweet…unreal_.

Santana plated the dessert with shaky hands. She couldn't figure out why she was still reacting that way, but then it hit her: that kiss changed something—changed their relationship, changed what Santana thought she wanted, changed how she saw Quinn, changed…everything. _This shit just got real_.

Quinn was back at the table, fidgeting again for the same reasons that Santana's hands were still shaking. Santana placed a plate in front of her, and Quinn grinned, which Santana now saw as beautiful and something that she wanted to see more and more. She also liked it when she was the cause of that smile.

"Again, Santana, this looks wonderful. I've never had bourbon vanilla anything. And, I'm a sucker for gelato."

"Thank you," Santana replied shyly. "I'm usually not a big dessert girl, but I thought I'd go for something simple."

"Simple works" was Quinn's simple response. They both turned their attention to the desserts and ate in silence again. Quinn hummed her pleasure triggered by the textures of the smooth gelato and the macerated strawberries rolling over her tongue and the blend of different types of sweetness filling her mouth.

Once they finished, Quinn grabbed her wine glass and sat back in her chair, crossing her legs, just looking at Santana in utter fascination. Santana mirrored the blonde's pose.

"What? Do I have ice cream on my face or something?" Santana asked.

Quinn chuckled, "No, no. I'm just in complete awe of this entire evening. And you…you have been full of surprises."

"So have you, Q. That kiss…was a _huge_ surprise," Santana said with a beautiful smile.

"That it was," Quinn looked down into her wine as she reflected on said kiss, her body reacting all over again. The tension hung in the air again.

Quinn inhaled and looked up. "So…"

The brunette quirked a half-smile, "Yeah, so…" Santana mulled over how she wanted to say what she wanted to say and finally spoke. "We're not going to be all lesbian and have the 'what is this' and 'where is this going' conversation, are we?" And, because some old habits die hard, she used air quotes.

Quinn responded with a full laugh, shaking her head. "God, I hope not!"

It was Santana's turn to laugh. And, she sighed with relief…in her head.

"Good, I hate that over-processing shit," Santana said with a smile. Quinn caught sight of her watch and was surprised at how late it was.

"Me too. I ditched the drama after high school," the blonde confessed. They shared another knowing glance. Quinn didn't want to leave, which was a feeling that she'd have to deal with later, but she knew that she had to go. "I didn't realize how late it was; I should get going. I have study group fairly early tomorrow."

Santana glimpsed down at her watch and her eyebrows shot up. "Wow, it is late. I have tons of reading to do in the morning."

"Do you want help cleaning up? I wouldn't mind hanging around to help out."

"No, don't be silly. Go home, get some sleep," Santana smiled.

Quinn got up and collected her bag and the book that she was borrowing. She walked to the door with Santana right behind her. The blonde turned around when she got to the door, and she looked into deep brown eyes.

"Santana, I don't even know what to say except thank you." She paused. "Thank you for an amazing evening, the food was incredible, and the company was even better." This earned her a genuine, beautiful grin from the brunette who moved closer. Santana reached up, wrapped a hand sensually around Quinn's neck and pulled her in. This kiss lost all pretenses of modesty; it was fueled by recently tapped passion and possibilities. Their tongues danced in a slow tango, bodies inched closer. Quinn placed a hand softly on a shoulder, gently pulling herself away. She knew that she needed to stop the kiss otherwise she wouldn't be able to stop at all. Her eyes were still closed even when she had stepped back.

"Again…" was all Quinn could get out. Santana had a similar reaction.

"I don't…I've never…" Santana sputtered.

"I know, me too," Quinn agreed. Quinn shook her head in an effort to clear it. She reached for the doorknob. " She gazed into Santana's eyes once more, "Good night, Santana."

"Night, Quinn," Santana graced the blonde with another blinding smile. Quinn made her exit but stopped just outside the closed door, standing dumbfounded in the hallway. _Best. First Date. Ever_. She beamed as she floated towards the elevator.

Inside the apartment, Santana had an identical dumbfounded expression. _Best. First Date. Ever_. She danced towards the kitchen and actually flipped on the IPod dock to having something to actually dance to while she cleaned up. She stopped suddenly and hunted for her phone.

**Santana**: Best first date ever. I can't wait til next time :-)

Quinn heard her phone that was buried in her purse. She was sitting in the cab, grinning like an idiot when she looked at the text. It just made her smile even more.

**Quinn**: It was. I get to plan the next date. I have big shoes to fill, tho. ;-)

Santana's state of bliss was heightened as she read the text.

**Santana**: Now I REALLY can't wait til next time! Sleep well, Q.

She got the last text as she exited the cab and almost stumbled up the steps to her building.

**Quinn**: Sweet dreams, Santana.

Quinn feel asleep with a small smile still on her face, and visions—memories really—of kissing a certain brunette filled her last conscious thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Inquisition**

**Summary**: Their friends interrogate the girls after the first date. It's short.

**AN**: I lied. I felt the need to toss this small chapter in before getting to Quinn's turn. And, regarding Santana's friend's name—I just _had_ to do it.

_**Friday morning, Columbia law library**_

"It was soooo a date," Katie exclaimed to a very exhausted looking Quinn.

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde said in return, sipping her much-needed coffee.

"Well…?" Katie inquired impatiently, expecting Quinn to unload with the details.

"Well, what?" Quinn responded through her haze.

"Details, woman! I want details! Did you seduce her with coffee and art?" Katie laughed a little at this part.

Quietly, Quinn replied, "She seduced me, actually."

With her eyes bugged out of her head, Katie insisted, "Now you _have_ to spill it."

Quinn relented. She inhaled and looked down at her coffee. "She made me dinner, and it was the best meal that I've ever had." The blonde paused, reflecting on the prior evening. "And the kiss was…" She trailed off, getting caught up in the memory, in the feel of those full, soft lips on hers, how she wanted to do that all the time now.

"Was…? Don't leave me hanging here!"

"Was…perfect. Like epic romantic movie or novel perfect." Quinn punctuated her words with a pointed look at her friend, who only answered with huge eyes and eyebrows lodged up in her hairline. "I know. I was completely floored by it. Nothing, and I mean nothing, has ever shook me to my core like that kiss. I barely slept because I couldn't stop thinking about the whole evening. What it means, how do I feel…"

"Stop being such a lesbian. Just enjoy it, go with it. I've never seen you like this, so it has to mean something pretty incredible. Don't over-think it," Katie shrugged to emphasize her point. Quinn simply nodded in agreement.

"You're right." They sat in silence; Katie just staring at her very tired, very elated, very confused friend. Quinn just pondered some more. "I asked her on a second date, so now I need to come up with something spectacular after that dinner she made."

Katie furrowed her brow in thought. "Okay, don't get mad, but I think you should use some of that money that you're sitting on, Quinn. I don't know how much you have, but I know it's quite a bit and that you never spend it. Why not use it for something special, like this?"

Quinn tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at the suggestion. Katie was about to apologize, but Quinn stopped her, "I'm not mad. You're right…again. This is what I _should_ spend it on. I just have no idea what to do, though."

"Well, what does she like?"

"All I know is food, literature, art, and music. I can't rely on anything that I knew about her in high school because, clearly, that is now irrelevant. Oh, and she likes video games."

"Hmm. What about dinner and something music related?"

"That's so cliché though," Quinn whined.

"Then make it uncliche," Katie winked in response.

"Like how? Dinner is dinner, right?"

"Oh oh oh!" Katie got excited all of a sudden. "Take her to a place where you can eat in the kitchen; it's called a chef's table or something. That would be awesome!"

Quinn's entire posture changed; her face shifted from exhaustion to joy. "Holy shit…that would be awesome. She'd love that! You, my dear, are a lifesaver!" Quinn quickly grabbed her stuff, got up, and kissed Katie on the head before heading out to do some research.

_**Coffee shop near campus**_

Santana walked into the coffee shop and found her friend waiting for her at a table.

"You look like shit," her friend charged.

"Thank you, that's a very nice thing to say," Santana sarcastically retorted, sunglasses still on. "I needs my caffeine; I'll be right back." Her friend simply rolled her eyes and chuckled at the brunette's diction and disheveled appearance.

Santana returned and plopped down at the table, removed her sunglasses, and sighed.

"What's with the drama? Date not go well?"

Santana exhaled, took a sip of her venti black eye, and replied, "Quite the opposite. Best. First Date. Ever."

Her friend's eyes popped out of her head and looked confusedly at Santana. "Then why do you look like this?"

"I hardly slept." A hand was immediately in her face waiting for a high five. "Not because of that, asshole. Because of…" Santana trailed off, staring off into space.

"Because of…? Spit it out, Lopez."

"Because of…feelings," she rolled her eyes at herself as the words left her mouth. All her friend could do was laugh. "Shut up, Heather," Santana snarled.

After she stopped laughing, Heather finally asked, "So you didn't get laid, but you have feelings already? What the hell?"

Santana glared but sighed at the same time. "I know, right! It's weird and unexpected, and I have no fucking idea what to do now."

"Well, obviously you like this girl, so why not do what you normally do?"

"No no no no. Not this time. Not with her. She'll see right through all the player bullshit in a half a second."

Another laugh from Heather. "You're screwed then!"

"Fuck you." Santana paused and took a huge swig of her coffee. "She seemed to like dinner," the brunette shrugged.

"Where'd you guys go?"

Santana cleared her throat, "I made her dinner."

"You what? Bitch, you didn't tell me that you cooked for her. You've never cooked for anybody and now this?"

"I know, I know. But, it's different; I knew it'd be different with her for some reason so I decided to make her dinner. She said she loved it."

Heather canted her head, looking at friend with a very confused expression. "You were romantic. Wow, she must be special."

"She is." The silence, the confession, hung between the friends.

"I don't mean to rain on your parade here, but I gotta ask: how do know so soon?"

Santana looked meaningfully at Heather, "I just do. I don't know how or when or why, but I just know." Santana shook her head, at herself, at the situation, and the new territory in which she found herself.

"Well, then. Don't fuck it up."

Santana laughed, "Thanks." Just then her phone vibrated in her jeans pocket.

**Quinn**: Hey. :-) You wouldn't by any chance be on campus today…

Santana smiled, and Heather noticed; she just rolled her eyes at her smitten friend.

**Santana**: As a matter of fact, I am. Just hanging out with a friend before getting some reading done.

**Quinn**: Want to grab some lunch later?

Santana beamed at the invitation.

**Santana**: I'd love to. Text me later and we can meet up wherever you want.

Quinn's simple reply was a smiley face, and Santana grinned at her phone.

"Oh Jesus, are you going to get all goofy and sappy because I don't know if I can stomach that shit," Heather asked with a slump of her shoulders.

"Fuck off," Santana retorted, still grinning. She grabbed her back and headed out to get started on her work, hoping she could concentrate. The thought of seeing Quinn again and so shortly after their first date was more than distracting.

####

And, this is how it went for the next two weeks: texting all the time, meeting up for coffee or lunch on campus. They kept things casual and rather reserved, which for both women was new. With other women that they had dated, they would have already been having sex multiple times per week and engaging in very little "getting to know you" behavior. But, this…this was different…for both of them.

Through texts, they started to reveal small parts of themselves to the other—an interesting story in the newspaper or website, what they were watching on t.v. and why they liked it, some cool bit of information that they learned in a class or book. These disclosures were nothing overly personal but enough to figure each other out more—enough to know that they wanted more.

####

Quinn had invited Santana out on a second date three weeks after their first, on a Saturday night. All she told the brunette was to wear something fairly nice and to be ready by 6:30 p.m.

To say Santana was nervous was an understatement. On the Friday prior, she stood in front of her closet, panicked. She grabbed her phone and texted Heather.

**Santana**: Get the fuck over here. I have no clue what to wear tomorrow.

Twenty minutes later, Heather was pulling Santana out of her apartment; they were going shopping. "Where are we going," Santana asked as they walked.

"Shopping, dumbass," Heather quipped.

"Duh, but where?"

"Soho. Look, I know you don't like to talk about it, but I know you some money squirreled away, so why not spend a little on an outfit to impress your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, and I agree—I should spend it on a good cause."

"Fine, she's not your girlfriend…yet," Heather winked.

Santana beamed, "Yet." They ended up weaving in and out of the boutiques in Soho, not finding anything. Santana was being exceptionally picky, and Heather was getting kind of pissed off. This was not how she envisioned spending her Friday afternoon.

"Just pick something, Jesus Christ on the cross," Heather complained.

"It has to be just right not just something random," Santana replied absentmindedly as they wandered through Nicole Miller. Then, she saw it, and her face lit up. "That's it!"

She grabbed a simple white dress off of a hook and headed straight for the fitting rooms. Heather followed, dragging her feet from exhaustion. Santana stepped out to check the dress in the full mirrors.

"Wow. I know I'm your friend and don't take this wrong way, but damn. You look smokin' in that dress. Buy it. Buy it now."

Santana smiled, not saying anything in response. She just made sure that the dress fit the way she wanted it to: sexy, sensual, just enough to tempt a certain blonde.

"Yep, this is the one," the brunette said softly, double-checking her image in the mirror.

####

Quinn had done her own shopping on Thursday, also in Soho. But, she landed in Kate Spade…and La Perla. She had a similar notion as Santana: she wanted to dress to impress and to entice. The blonde wanted to give Santana a hint of her sultry side, to let her know that she wasn't the prim, proper, repressed cheerleader from high school. Instead, she wanted to allude to the fact that she embraced her sexuality and actually knew what she was doing—gone was the innocence, the naiveté that she clung to in high school.

Now, it was Saturday, and Quinn was standing in front of her mirror, triple-checking her outfit. She glanced at the clock, 6:15 p.m. She inhaled deeply, from nerves, from anticipation, from curiosity, from uncertainty. She walked back into her bathroom to apply lipstick, the final touch before she headed out for date number two. This would be a test for both women, a test of their willpower, a test of their expectations, a test of what they thought they wanted before they re-entered each other's lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Quinn's Turn-Part 1/2**

**AN**: So, I decided to write some of the firsts and then just some snapshots of how their relationship developed. I have some ideas but am still working on fleshing some more out. Any requests? Oh, and the driver's name—_had_ to do it, again.

_Saturday, 6:15 p.m., outside of Quinn's apartment_

Quinn waited nervously for the car. Correction: for the limo. Quinn decided that if she was going to make tonight special then she would go all out, beginning with a stretch limo. The car turned the corner, and Quinn shifted in her heels, fidgeting with her small clutch purse. The driver exited the car and came around to greet Quinn. Instantly, Quinn's gaydar pinged off the charts, and she smiled inwardly that they could be a bit more open without feeling that tinge of self-consciousness.

Extending her hand, she introduced herself, "Hi, Ms. Fabray. I'm Jenna. The champagne and lilies are the back. I have your itinerary up front. Are there any changes to this evening's plans?"

"Hi, please call me Quinn. And no, no changes."

With a sweet smile, Jenna replied, "Alright then, let's get going." She opened the back door for Quinn, and the blonde got settled. The bottle of champagne was chilling, and the dozen white lilies were resting on the seat next to her. She exhaled a breath that she didn't know she was holding. _I can do this. She did it her way. I can seduce her in my way_. Quinn smiled at this, reassuring herself.

The limo pulled up in front of Santana's building. The brunette was waiting in the entrance; she didn't come out. Jenna was already out and moving around to the back curbside door. Quinn decided to go get her, since Santana wasn't figuring it out. Quinn got out and began walking up the few steps to the front door. Before she got there, Santana was opening one door upon seeing Quinn. Her eyes were big, and her mouth was open. She was mesmerized by the vision in front of her.

"Oh my god, Quinn, you look….just beautiful, amazing, stunning," Santana complimented with a slight hint of desire in her voice. She slowly took in Quinn: four-inch black heels with a strap that wrapped around her ankles and the simple Kate Spade black cocktail dress (Embellished Dabney dress) fell just above her knee and the beadwork design drew attention to subtle yet enticing cleavage. Quinn's make-up was light and soft; glittery pink lipstick coated lips that were poised in a half-smile, and a small blush had crept up Quinn's alluring neck. Santana was floored. _There's no way I can concentrate on anything tonight. Just her. I think my knees my actually buckle, and I think I might be a little dizzy_. _Where'd all the air go?_

Quinn, for her part, was also trying to figure out how she was going to form sentences let alone concentrate given how Santana looked. Her hair was down, loose, thick curls gave it a little bounce. The dress made Quinn's mouth go dry. The white mid-thigh length cocktail dress hugged the brunette's body perfectly. The curve of small hips was evident, and the shimmering white fabric pushed Santana's already flawless breasts into, what Quinn saw as, 'lickable' cleavage. Deep red lipstick painted on those very kissable lips was the only splash of color in the entire outfit, and Quinn thought it was unbelievably sexy. The blonde was standing one step below Santana and had a lovely view of strong, supple legs ending in impeccably matched heels. _Breathe, Fabray, breathe. The minute I see her ass in this dress, I might faint. Though I'm about ready to pass out right now. Holy sweet hell, she is gorgeous_.

"Santana, I have never seen you look more exquisite. I mean, I can't even remember my name right now," she confessed with a small laugh. Santana simply beamed at the compliment. Quinn extended her hand up to Santana, "Shall we?" she asked with a little quirk of her eyebrow. Santana took her hand, and she instantly linked their hands together—she'd wanted to do that for three weeks now and she wasn't about to let go. They walked hand in hand the few short steps to the limo, where Jenna was smiling at them, holding the door open.

"A limo? Quinn, this is too much. It's super cool, but still…" Santana said in awe. She'd only been in a limo once, and it was to the airport with her family, so nothing special. They climbed in, and Jenna shut the door.

"Nothing is too much for tonight. I wanted it to be special," and she punctuated her statement by handing Santana the flowers, which just so happened to match her dress. _I couldn't have planned that any better_.

"Wow, these are beautiful. And they match my dress. Are you psychic or something?" Santana chuckled at this.

"Nope, just lucky I suppose," Quinn replied with a shrug, enjoying Santana's reaction to the flowers.

"Well, thank you. I love them." She hesitated before looking up from the flowers into Quinn's sparkling hazel-green eyes. "No one has ever given me flowers before."

"Really? I'm glad I got to be the first then," Quinn said warmly with a small smile. At this, Santana leaned in, ran her hand up Quinn's neck, and pulled her in for a brief kiss. _I can't believe I haven't kissed her in three weeks_. She pulled back, not wanting to get too lost in Quinn before the evening had really even begun.

"I think we'll have a lot of firsts together," Santana whispered, reclaiming Quinn's hand and entwining their fingers once again.

"I hope so" was Quinn's soft reply. They gazed into each other's eyes, silent understanding and hopefulness passing between them. Quinn broke the trance, reluctantly. "I almost forgot," she said as she leaned over to get two champagne glasses and the bottle. She handed a glass to Santana and started to pour champagne for her.

"A limo, flowers, _and_ champagne? Okay, this is, like, the best start to a date ever," Santana exclaimed. Then, she saw the label on the bottle of champagne, and her eyes bugged out. "Dom Pérignon? Quinn, are you serious? Just…wow."

Quinn's face lit up, knowing that her evening of elegance was having an effect on Santana.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going…in a limo all dressed up?" Santana inquired, sipping the champagne.

"No way!" Quinn exclaimed playfully. "You'll just have to wait and see. I just hope that you like it."

"I _know_ that I'll like it given how this evening has started," she responded confidently, emphasizing her point with a clink of her glass against Quinn's. They sipped their delicious champagne in silence for the last short minutes of the ride to the restaurant. They pulled up, and Jenna opened the back door for the two women. Santana still couldn't tell where they were besides possibly a restaurant; she didn't see a sign evident. They walked up to a glass door, which Quinn opened for Santana, and they entered a stylish small entryway, where a menu on a brass pedestal was on display. Santana finally saw the name of the restaurant.

She grabbed Quinn's arm to stop her before they entered the restaurant. "Le Bernardin? Are you fucking kidding me? This is Eric Ripert's Michelin-rated restaurant, Quinn!" Santana was in total shock, just stunned.

Quinn took Santana's hand, linked their fingers, looked deeply into rich chocolate brown, and replied softly, "I know. C'mon." Santana just followed her, enjoying the feel of Quinn's hand in hers, but she was entirely dumbfounded. Quinn spoke with the hostess, and the pair was escorted through the dining room. When they weren't seated, Santana whispered to Quinn, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Quinn retorted with a knowing half-smile. The hostess opened the door to the kitchen where a small but beautifully set table filled the modest open space to the side of the bustling workstations.

The two sat down, and Santana was having a hard time keeping her mouth closed. She was speechless and just watched in amazement at the artistry and efficiency occurring in the kitchen. The hostess smiled at the reaction and said, "You'll be enjoying the chef's tasting menu this evening, which is on the card in front of you. And, Ms. Fabray requested the wine pairings in advance, so those are listed for you as well. Your server will be with you shortly; welcome to Le Bernardin."

**Part 2 coming up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Quinn's Turn 2/3**

**AN: **The tasting menu is the one currently featured at Le Bernardin. The waiter's name—yep, I had to do it again. Warning: food porn. I lied again; this will be three parts rather than the original two.

The hostess departed, leaving the two women in awe. Santana was still struck speechless. Quinn was loving it. _Score one for Fabray. One surprised beautiful woman, check_. She took the moment to look around the kitchen for herself, and she also admired the pristine workspaces and the machine-like efficiency of the many sous chefs and others working around the sprawling kitchen.

Santana finally figured out how to use words again and turned her attention to Quinn. "This…I don't even know what to say. It's like Christmas and the Fourth of July and Thanksgiving and my birthday all rolled into one."

Quinn laughed softly at this. "Thanksgiving?" she asked in confusion.

"The food, duh," Santana said with a wink. "Oh, I wonder if _he_ is here tonight," she said in a giddy, nearly schoolgirl voice.

Quinn's smile grew. "Are you going to fan girl over Eric Ripert?"

"Absolutely. Look at this menu! He's a genius," Santana exclaimed. This drew Quinn's attention to the menu and what she saw confirmed Santana's assessment—genius. _Well, if I don't know what half this stuff is then it has to be good, right?_ She also knew that this multi-course tasting menu with wine pairings would take a few hours to finish, which she smiled inwardly at because that just meant spending a leisurely meal with Santana.

Santana spoke again, breaking Quinn from her meditation, "This menu is insane. Like full-on certifiable!" Quinn nodded in agreement, her mouth slightly agape as she read. Just then, their server appeared at the table.

"Good evening and welcome to the chef's table. My name is Darren, and I'll be taking care of you this evening. I understand that you'll be doing the wine pairings as well." Quinn nodded to confirm this, while Santana was starting to get very excited about dinner.

"Terrific. I'll be right back with some still water, and then, I'll go over the first course with you," Darren said, then he turned away to get the water.

The women returned their attention to the menu. "I honestly don't know what half this stuff is," Quinn whispered apprehensively.

"Me either. How cool is that!" Santana replied, enthusiastically. Quinn was taken aback by this response. She furrowed her brow at the brunette in question. "Quinn, we get to try so many new things, that's just an incredible experience. We get to eat food that most people can only dream of—we are lucky. And, I have you to thank for it. So…thank you," she added a sincere, heartfelt smile to emphasize her gratefulness.

"I guess I never thought about it that way," Quinn responded thoughtfully. She looked back down at the menu. _I'm over here scared of some…well most…of this food, and she's excited like a kid at Christmas. I need to get over this irrational fear and see this dinner through her eyes…because I want to feel that giddy_.

Santana had tilted her head at Quinn. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just…I want to see this dinner through your eyes," Quinn softly stated and gave the brunette a matching soft smile. This earned Quinn a blush from Santana.

The brunette cleared her throat to refocus. Darren saved her when he brought their water.

"So, the first course this evening, as you can see is, Nebraska Wagyu Beef with a Sweet Shrimp and Ostera Caviar Tartare. The caviar is black Russian Beluga. The chef accompanies this with Black Pepper-Vodka Crème Fraîche and very thin Pomme Gaufrette. And, the wine that you'll enjoy with this dish is a 1998 Champagne Dom Ruinart."

"It sounds amazing," Santana confessed.

Darren smiled, "I hope you enjoy it. I'll be right back with the champagne and then this first course."

"Okay, I understand some of this, but I have no idea what crème fraîche or pomme gaufrette is," Quinn admitted.

"I have no idea what pomme gaufrette is besides a potato of some sort. Crème fraîche is a cream but thicker and rather sour; it's sort of like sour cream but not as, well, sour. I'm really curious to see what that tastes like given how he flavored it. The caviar, I think, is really, really good—and by good, I mean expensive."

"I figured when he said Beluga. I've had caviar only once, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't that. I'm glad I get to try it again," the blonde said with a smile. Darren returned and poured the champagne. Then, he quickly came back with two plates of exquisite looking food.

"Wow" was all Quinn could mutter. Santana nodded in agreement. They looked at each other and grabbed their forks. "I almost feel bad messing up the plate, it looks so pretty," Quinn confided before taking the first bite. Both women softly moaned in pleasure as the buttery beef melted harmoniously with the salty caviar and peppery, tart crème fraîche.

"Oh my god, this is so good," Santana nearly moaned. Quinn, whose eyes were closed, could only nod.

"This is…lush," Quinn finally announced.

"That's a great word…lush," Santana agreed. "Oh, pomme gaufrette—waffle fries," she giggled at this. "They're almost cute; I don't want to eat them."

Quinn joined her in the laughter. "They are. Now, I want to only order pomme gaufrette with my burgers." Santana laughed in response and then casually looked around the kitchen as they finished up the first course. She caught a glimpse of silver hair towards the rear of the workstations. She sat up a bit in her chair, and Quinn followed her eyes to said head of silver hair, which now turned towards them. Santana gasped, and Quinn momentarily scrunched her brow before figuring out Santana's reaction. The brunette shifted in her seat as the man approached the table.

"Bon jour, ladies," he said with a smile. "I'm Chef Ripert, and I just wanted to welcome you to the chef's table. I hope your first course was satisfactory."

Santana beamed. "It was wonderful, Chef. This whole menu looks incredible. I know I…we…are very excited for the rest of the dishes."

"I'm pleased to hear it. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to flag me down," Chef winked as he said this.

"Actually, Chef, I do have a small favor," Santana asked. "This is a little fan girl-y, but I'm such an admirer of your work; I have your cookbooks and watch you on _Top Chef_. Would you mind signing my menu?" The brunette grew bashful as she made her request. Quinn immediately went for her purse to grab a pen.

"But, of course, Mademoiselle," Chef smiled and took the pen, signed the menu, and patted Santana on the shoulder before returning to his station.

"Thank you, Chef," Santana called out as he turned to leave. Santana held the signed menu in her hand and ran her fingers over the signature reverently. Quinn just sweetly smiled at her; Santana did not notice. Finally, the brunette looked up into warm hazel-green eyes.

"What?" Santana asked incredulously.

"Nothing. You're just adorable, that's all," Quinn replied with an honest smile.

"Adorable? Why because I acted like a dorky fan girl?" Santana laughed softly at herself and looked down shyly.

"Adorable and cute and sexy because of your excitement, how thrilled you were to meet someone who you admire. It totally made my night…to see you like that."

Santana looked up again and saw the sincerity in Quinn's eyes and smile. She returned the grin but hers came with a blush that spread across her face up to her ears.

Darren chose that moment to return to the table to clear their places and prepare them for the next course. "How was the first course?" he asked. The pair was broken from their small moment.

Quinn answered first, "Excellent and the champagne is wonderful, thank you." Darren smiled.

"Are you ready for the next course?" The women nodded in response, and Darren left once again.

Quinn leaned forward, catching Santana's gaze. "So...having fun so far?" Quinn inquired with a smirk.

Santana just laughed and shook her head. "Are you kidding? This is absolutely one of the best surprises that I've ever had. Ever. I'm still in awe. I mean, the food, I got to meet Chef Ripert, and the best part—I get to share this with someone pretty awesome," she winked at Quinn and graced her with a blinding smile. Quinn blushed instantly, and she half-smiled shyly in return.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm definitely enjoying watching you react to everything." Santana could not ignore the look of desire in Quinn's beautiful eyes when she said this, causing the brunette to respond with a sharp intake of breath. They locked eyes, and something clicked but neither could put it into words; it was simultaneously tangible and elusive. Darren's timing, this time, proved frustrating.

He placed the plates in front of the two women and poured the next wine. "This second dish is Seared Langoustine and a Mâche and Wild Mushroom Salad with a Shaved Foie Gras White Balsamic Vinaigrette Dressing. The wine is a 2009 German Riesling. Enjoy, ladies." He left the pair to enjoy this second course.

Quinn tilted her head as she looked down at the plate. "Oh," she whispered in realization, "_That's _what langoustine is." She looked up at Santana and smiled, more so at herself for recognizing the main item in the dish.

"Yep, lobster. Yum. This looks amazing, and I'm curious about the dressing with the foie gras in it." They ate in silence, only hums of satisfaction passed between them along with lingering glances and small smiles. _I seriously can't believe that she thought of this. Never in a million years would I think to do this, just dream about it. I knew she had money, but this….this is fucking insanely expensive…and beyond awesome_. She smiled internally at this. _She must like me_. Then she giggled…on the inside.

Quinn savored the delicate lobster that surprisingly paired superbly with the meaty wild mushrooms and the sharp dressing. The sensuality of the dish forced her eyes closed again, and she drifted off into thought. _Blissful…that's the word for it. I never thought food would be blissful. A day at the spa, yes. Kissing Santana, hell yes. But, I never thought food could be like this. I had amazing food in Paris, but this is so different. A fusion of cuisines—that must be the difference_. She hummed in pleasure at this thought then looked across the table at Santana who was in similar state of astonishment. Quinn smiled at the brunette. _She's so beautiful, and just seeing her happy like this is worth every penny. I want more nights like this…a lot more_.

The two continued like this through the next few courses—the octopus, the wild salmon, the crispy black bass, and the poached Hawaiian escolar. They shared their experiences with the food and talked about school and their friends. They hadn't yet delved into anything too overly personal, like dreams for the future, fears, and desires. But, those conversations were hovering in the space between them, waiting to be had.

It was time for dessert, and both women were uncertain that they could eat another bite. But, when they looked down at the menu, they saw what the next two courses were and smiled at each other, knowingly.

Darren placed the dishes down and explained, "This is a lime parfait with meringue, avocado puree, and grapefruit-tequila sorbet. Enjoy!" They dug in with enthusiasm, and as Quinn relished in the blending of different textures and temperatures occurring in her mouth, she debated whether or not to take a step in the direction of the more intimate conversations. Given how well the evening was going and how much they had talked already, she decided to take a small risk.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn directed at Santana, with small smile.

"Anything," Santana almost whispered in return and with a look of sincerity. This response, for some reason, bypassed Quinn's normal route of processing and went straight to her heart.

The blonde inhaled then looked softly at Santana. "What do you think you'll be doing in five years?"

"Hmm, I thought I knew until recently," she smiled at Quinn, with a hint of flirtation and shyness behind it. "I still want to get my PhD, so hopefully, I'll be finishing up my dissertation and looking for a job. I just want to have that settled as I head into my 30s. Besides that, I'm not really sure. I think I know what I want but…" Santana trailed off as she got lost in her own thoughts, growing a little concerned that she said too much, revealed too much, even though she really didn't. She looked apprehensively down at her empty plate and twiddled the fork.

"It looks good on you," Quinn observed with true affection evident in her tone.

Santana raised her head, confused. "What does?"

"Vulnerability" was Quinn's simple answer, accompanied by a bright smile.

"Oh shit," Santana chuckled at herself and blushed profusely.

"So does that," Quinn giggled. They held each other's eyes for a lingering moment. Then, Quinn continued, "Anyway…I agree. I thought I knew, too, but now, not so much. I kinda like it." Both women beamed at the shared understanding. Internally, they were doing happy dances. The door to endless possibilities was open now; they each had one foot partially in, making a tentative commitment to something more, to something significant.

The extravagant dinner ended with Chocolate-Tea: dark chocolate cremeux, cocoa pain de genes, and earl gray tea ice cream. Santana described it as indulgent while Quinn characterized it as nearly erotic. On their first date, Quinn worked to hide her overly demonstrative reaction to food, but during this last course, all pretenses went out the window. She lulled her head back, closed her eyes, and moaned "Oh god" almost gratuitously, which immediately caused Santana's eyebrows to launch upwards and force her to bite her bottom lip to contain her own moan at how incredibly sexy Quinn was in this moment. _She's gonna kill me; I know it, I can feel it_, Santana reflected.

Quinn paid for the bill, and they got up to leave. "Ready for part two?" Quinn asked over her shoulder as they exited the restaurant.

"Part two? You mean this wasn't it? Because this was the best meal, best dining experience, I've ever had…"

Jenna was holding the door open for the two of them; Quinn was getting ready to enter the limo but turned around to face Santana. "It was for me, too. Now, it's time for a little music," she quipped, dropping her voice to a lower register that Santana felt rather than heard, making her stomach flip. She watched Quinn get into the limo, and then, she saw it. Quinn's dress was hiked up slightly as her right leg was being pulled into the car, and Santana saw the top of thin thigh-high pantyhose attached to a black satin garter. It was only a glimpse and only the strap of the bottom of the garter, but it was enough to actually make Santana's knees buckle. _And, I'm dead. Just dead_. She shook her head and followed Quinn into the limo. _And I think I might need to change my underwear_.

**Part 3 on its way—a little music to end the evening**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Quinn's Turn 3/3**

**AN: **This will wrap up Quinn's turn. If you've never listened to Terence Blanchard and like jazz, you should check him out—good stuff.

Santana followed Quinn into the limo, and both women settled in, enjoying the feel of the pliable leather of the seats. Santana immediately inched closer to Quinn and turned her body to face the blonde; she extended an arm over the back of the seat, almost resting it around Quinn's shoulders. Her body had been on a low hum throughout dinner, caused simply by watching the blonde's sensuous responses to the food. But, after catching a glimpse of the garter that Quinn was wearing and thinking about what Quinn would look like in just the garter and nothing else, Santana's body had been elevated to a rumbling vibration. She felt it was time that Quinn knew this.

She leaned her body even closer, enough where she could smell the blonde's floral scent. She boldly snuck her hand underneath Quinn's dress on to the thigh that she had admired moments earlier. Santana ran her fingers slowly up to the strap of the garter and fingered the satiny material.

"This," she emphasized by pulling on the strap, "is one of the sexiest things that I've ever seen. And, now all I can think about is you in just this garter." She whispered this to a stunned Quinn, but the blonde's shock quickly transformed to desire at the closeness of Santana, the deep register of her voice, and the evidence of the effect that she was having on the brunette.

Quinn leaned closer, leaving nothing but a hair's-breadth between them. She raised a hand to Santana's cheek, trailing a finger along a soft but firm jaw line. In a matching whisper, she said, "I wore it for you; I'm glad you like it. And," she moved her hand to cup a cheek, holding Santana's eye, making sure that the brunette could see the meaning in what she was about to say, "I _want_ you to see me in it. And, then I want you to see me in nothing at all." Santana closed her eyes at the disclosure and whimpered…loudly. "Oh god" was all Santana could mutter under the growing cloud of arousal. Quinn softly smiled and ran her fingers up into thick dark waves, tugging the brunette closer.

The kiss began slowly, but the dam had been shattered for Santana, and she couldn't contain the moan that escaped as she deepened the kiss. She turned her body further into Quinn, pushing the blonde back into the seat so Santana was now partially on top of her. The brunette moved her hand on to Quinn's flat stomach, and Quinn drew her even closer, so their bodies were almost flush against each other.

The blonde was dizzy with lust, and her hands started to roam. One hand found the curve of Santana's ass, which the dress accentuated, almost obscenely; the other hand stayed firmly at the back of Santana's neck, holding her in place. This was the closest they had been, and it felt like they were reaching a breaking point, approaching a precipice.

The kiss went from deep to smoldering in a matter of seconds; both women battled to show the other how much she wanted her. Minds were a blissful blank, and bodies melded more closely, to where breasts were pushing into each other. Santana's hand moved down Quinn's stomach to her thigh and slid underneath the dress to caress the soft skin just above the black pantyhose. The blonde whimpered into Santana's mouth at the touch, and both women knew that they were facing a pivotal moment. Both of them wanted Santana's hand to move up, but they also knew that they were loving the tension building between them, knowing that when they did give into their want that it would be just that much better. So, Santana kept her hand on the thigh, a safe but frustrating move.

They felt the limo slow to a stop, but the frenetic kiss continued. They heard a soft knock on the window moments later, and they reluctantly broke apart.

"Fuck," Quinn whispered as they leaned their foreheads together, eyes still closed. Santana whimpered at the word, immediately thinking about Quinn moaning that while writhing underneath her.

"Don't," the brunette begged.

"Don't what?" Quinn asked, honestly confused.

"Don't say that word in that way or we'll never leave this limo," Santana said with a gravelly voice but also with a sincerity that was not lost on Quinn.

"Mmmkay," Quinn mumbled, idly running her fingers through Santana's hair. _I have never been this turned on in my life. I'm not sure I can walk. And, if it was this hot when we're just making out, I can't even fathom what it'll be like when we actually do have sex_. "I guess we should get out of the car."

"I guess so. Though, I really, really, really don't want to stop," Santana confessed.

"Me either." Quinn pulled back, not disentangling her fingers from hair, but capturing Santana in a deep gaze. "I want you, Santana. So much. But not here, not like this."

Quinn was rewarded with a very sexy, very bright smile from Santana. "I want you, too. Like I can't even put into words how much. More than I've ever wanted anybody. Ever. But, I want it to be special." She leaned in again, her lips almost touching Quinn's. "I want to show you what you do to me." She punctuated this with a fervent kiss that elicited a groan from Quinn. Santana parted from Quinn, unwillingly, and moved towards the door.

Quinn sat, her body throbbing with need, with her eyes still closed until she heard the door click. She opened her eyes just in time to watch Santana exit the car. "Oh sweet Jesus," she moaned at finally getting a clear view of Santana's ass in that dress. "I don't think I can move," she said to herself. Santana was waiting on the sidewalk; then, she popped her head back in the car. "You coming?" Santana asked. Shaking her head in frustration, Quinn whispered to herself, "I think I just did."

####

They entered the club, and Santana followed Quinn to the will call window. Both women were trying to shake the cloud of lust that encompassed them, but it was proving difficult. Santana, for her part at least, smiled, thrilled at the fact that they were at the legendary Birdland jazz club. _This night keeps better and better_, she thought.

They hadn't spoken since the limo because neither knew what to say, really. The host escorted them to their seats, and Santana immediately slipped her hand into Quinn's, linking their fingers. _I don't think_ _I cannot __**not**__ touch her now. It's…magnetic_, Santana thought as she felt the warmth from Quinn's touch pulse through her body. Heads turned, male and female, as the couple (for that's how they appeared and after the dinner and the limo, that's how they now felt) strolled to their seats. The contrast of the two women was nothing short of stunning: golden brown skin against milky white, Santana's nearly overt sultriness juxtaposed with Quinn's subtle yet radiant sensuality; they appeared like the perfect blend. And, this evening, they were discovering just how well they fit together, how well they complimented each other in ways that neither expected nor even realized they needed or wanted.

As they settled into their seats, Santana took in her surroundings. The dim lights, the fairly small stage, and the eclectic crowd were exactly how she imagined the famous nightspot. The pair hadn't broken contact, and Quinn smiled at their entwined hands that rested on the top of her thigh. The blonde gambled with this portion of the evening, not knowing if Santana even liked jazz; it was a hunch on her part.

"How'd you know?" Santana asked, somewhat flirtatiously as she leaned closer to Quinn.

"Know what?"

"That I like jazz. That I like Terence Blanchard. That I've always wanted to come here," the brunette replied with a candid, grateful smile.

"Honestly, it was a hunch. I just hoped that you did. The songs that you sang at the open mic night and the conversations that we've had made me think that you might. I'm just glad that you _do_ like it."

"I definitely do. And, I can't wait to finally hear him live." Santana paused and rubbed her thumb over the back of Quinn's hand, in a gesture of intimacy and comfort. "Do you like jazz? I mean, I want you to enjoy it, too. This shouldn't just be all for me; it should be for us." She emphasized the last word, which resonated with Quinn more than may have been intended.

"I love jazz. Again, it was Paris. They have a great jazz scene there, and I happened upon it by accident. I was hooked from then on," Quinn softly responded, squeezing Santana's hand to reassure her.

"And, once again, I'm jealous," Santana said with a bright smile, inching closer to Quinn. Now, their seats were bumped up against each other; they leaned into one another, shoulders touching, hands still clasped together. A passer-by would have assumed that they had been together for years—comfort and intimacy oozed off of them. Despite the appearance of familiarity, the two women shared some anxiety given what happened in the limo and how they were sitting now. The physical aspect of their relationship—they could now both call a spade a spade—was now on the table; they wanted it…really wanted it. The air between them was thick with tension, anticipation, and need.

The house lights dimmed, and the Terence Blanchard Quartet took the stage. Normally, both women would have clapped, but neither wanted to break the contact—the mutual warmth and electricity held them in place. The music started, and Quinn and Santana were both engrossed with the blend of cool, bebop, and Latin jazz. Quinn shifted in her seat, re-crossed her legs so she was facing Santana more, untangled their hands, and draped her arm over the back of Santana's chair. The brunette automatically responded, like they were dancing, by tilting more towards Quinn and gently moving her closer hand to a knee. Her thumb idly traced the skin on the blonde's knee, sometimes moving a bit higher on to her thigh. A few moments passed, during a drum solo, and Quinn leaned over to whisper to Santana, "That's very distracting, you know. I can't concentrate on the music."

Santana didn't make eye contact but waited for Quinn to retreat before moving. With her lips brushing against Quinn's ear, she whispered, "Then don't concentrate on the music." She kissed the soft spot just behind the blonde's ear to emphasize her words and nipped at the tempting earlobe before moving back to her original position. Quinn simultaneously whimpered and closed her eyes at Santana's words and proximity. She licked her lips and wanted nothing more than to leave with the brunette. She took a deep breath and turned fully towards Santana. Quinn used her free hand to gently turn Santana's face towards her, fingers lingering under the brunette's chin.

"You don't play fairly," she whispered, dropping her voice an octave. Santana's breath immediately hitched at the touch and the look of unadulterated hunger in Quinn's eyes. No one had ever looked at her like that, and fear rose up first, but she suppressed it, not wanting old instincts obscuring these new, idyllic feelings. Instead, pure lust took its place; her eyes instantly darkened as her gaze bore into deep hazel-green. They were frozen there, just staring, trying to read what the other was thinking but also knowing that their thoughts were shared. The thump of the drums, the lull of a lazy trumpet, and the bewitching notes of the saxophone only served as a sensual backdrop to this intense moment.

They stayed like that, breathing each other's air, holding that gaze, for what seemed like days. Only the stop of the music and clapping from the tables around them broke the spell. Their eyes dropped to their hands, and both women made an attempt to control their ragged breathing. Santana focused intently on her hand caressing Quinn's thigh. _That was…I don't know what that was. Like she saw passed me, through me. Why do I feel terrified and more exhilarated than I ever have in my life when I'm with her? _She paused and continued to stare at her thumb moving across soft skin. _Oh that's right. 'Cuz this might be real_. Another pause. _No, it __**is**__ real_.

Quinn ran her fingers across the exposed skin of Santana's neck and shoulders. She looked passed the brunette, into her own thoughts, trying to figure out what just happened. _She sees me, like really sees me. There's no pretense, no games, no maneuvering. It's just us. I knew the real deal wasn't supposed to be hard; it should never be hard or feel like work. It should just…be. Like this…like now_.

They stayed in the same position through the rest of the set, only quick glances and small movements broke them from thought. At the end of the concert, Quinn got up first and extended her hand to Santana. "Let's get out of here," she said with a smile. Santana only responded by taking Quinn's hand and following her out. Jenna was waiting with the limo. Quinn told her to return to Santana's building and then the pair got into the car. On the walk to the street, Santana had mulled over how she wanted to tell Quinn how much the evening had meant to her. She felt confident when they were seated and the car was on its way.

"So…" Santana started. "I just…" she was interrupted by a fervent blonde who grabbed the back of her neck and yanked her in for a searing kiss. Santana lost all coherent thought and could only kiss Quinn back. Quinn had practically tackled Santana, so the brunette decided to continue their progress and drew Quinn on top of her. Quinn pulled up once she was fully on top of Santana and felt their bodies melt together in perfect unison. She cupped Santana's cheek and captured darkening brown eyes in a concentrated gaze. "I'm not sure how much longer I can wait," Quinn whispered, licking her lips unconsciously.

Santana gulped…visibly gulped…at Quinn's honesty and need. In response, she shifted her body a bit and raised a thigh between Quinn's legs. "Me either." And with that, Santana pulled the blonde into another scorching kiss. Tongues conveyed the passion that words couldn't; hands were everywhere trying to touch as much skin as possible. It was Quinn's hips that slowly started to grind on Santana's leg that almost undid the brunette. She whimpered at the intimate contact and reflexively moved both hands to Quinn's ass to guide her, to hold her in place. Santana's walls were crumbling; her will power was cracking. "Oh god, Quinn, baby. I need more…I need more of you." Quinn's eyes shot open and stared into Santana's, which had nothing but desire and passion in them, mirroring her own. Quinn's hips didn't stop and Santana's hands didn't release the grip on her ass; they just stared with intensity unknown to both women until now.

It was then that the car slowly came to a complete stop. Quinn's head lulled forward; "You have _got_ to be kidding me," she exclaimed, clearly frustrated. They laughed simultaneously at the situation in which they found themselves. They heard a knock at the window. "One moment," Quinn directed towards the door.

The blonde sat up and pulled Santana up with her. They looked at each other with a mixture of incredulity and pure desire.

"So…" Quinn started, a hint of a smirk on her flushed face.

"Yeah, so…." Santana mimicked. "Do you…" she hesitated, "want to come up?"

"Do you want me to come up?" Quinn quipped.

"I think you know the answer to that," Santana answered with a flirtatious smile.

"Of course, I want to. You shouldn't even have to ask that given how I basically tackled you when we got in the car…"

"But…" Santana said, with a tinge of nervousness in her voice.

"But," Quinn inhaled, "tonight was…epic, and I think our first time should be epic, too. Not that it wouldn't be tonight," she attempted to clarify, to reassure. "I just want it to be extra special." A blush came over her, and she looked down at her hands, afraid that she sounded sappy or cheesy.

Santana beamed; her fears were quelled. She gently raised Quinn's chin back up with her fingers. "I want that, too. So much." They held these now-familiar gazes until Santana decided that she better get out of the limo before that promise to each other was broken. She moved to exit the car, and Jenna beat her to opening the door. "At least let me walk you to the door," Quinn said absentmindedly. Santana grabbed the flowers and her small purse, and Quinn followed her out. She caught up with Santana and linked their hands. At the door to Santana's building, they stopped; Santana pulled her keys out and fidgeted with them.

"This was the best evening, Quinn; I can't even tell you…"

"I know exactly what you mean. It was like I was floating all night." They gazed at each other for a moment. "Oh, and don't think I didn't hear you call me 'baby'," the blonde said with a wink.

"Yeah, well," replied Santana, lowering her head in embarrassment.

It was Quinn's turn to gently raise Santana's head back up with a soft pull of her fingers. "I loved it," Quinn whispered. She wrapped her hand through thick hair and drew Santana in for a deep, passionate kiss that only served to remind both women of where they were headed next. They broke apart at the same time, knowing that they needed to stop.

Quinn moved her hand to Santana's cheek, kissed her again quickly, and then pointedly looked into her eyes. "I can't wait to see you again. Good night, Santana."

The brunette's breath hitched. And, then her hedonistic side took over; Santana forcefully drew Quinn in for a kiss that neither expected. It solidified the possibilities opened up during the evening; it crystallized their promise to each other for an epic first time together, and it reinforced how matched their passion was for each other. This kiss left them breathless and rocked them to their cores. Santana pulled away first, touched Quinn's cheek, and simply said, "Good night, Quinn" before heading into her building, leaving the blonde on wobbly legs and trying to figure out how to breathe.

Quinn made her way back to the limo where Jenna stood, though her back was turned to Quinn. The blonde's heels on the sidewalk alerted Jenna to her presence. Quinn looked dazed, and Jenna broke through the cloud. "If you don't mind me saying, you two are a stunning couple." This garnered Quinn's attention. "Hmm?" she said in confusion then quickly shaking her head realizing that she understood. "Oh, thank you." Quinn beamed, "Yeah, we do, don't we." It was a statement, not a question. They did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Something's Gotta Give—Part 1/?**

**Summary**: This takes place a few days after the second date. Both women are clawing at the walls, so to speak. The title says it all.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: T (for this part)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: This chapter might seem like filler, but I felt the need to ease into their "big" night. The rating will change when "something" does actually "give."

It was Monday in the early afternoon, and Quinn and Katie were walking through the law library to their usual study table.

"I'm not sure how much more I can take," Quinn said with an exasperated sigh.

"What? Capital Markets? Yeah, Eisenberg is ancient and boring, but we're almost done, so…" A visibly frustrated Quinn cut off Katie.

"No, not that. With Santana."

"Oh, why? It sounds like everything is clickin' along."

"It is…really is, but we keep _almost_ doing something, and it's really starting to take its toll. I'm so over taking care of business myself."

Katie stared at her in shock as they sat down at their table. "Time out. You guys haven't slept together yet? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have eyes? Have you seen you her?"

Quinn's response bordered on the Queen Bitch glare, but she held back. She calmed herself and responded, "No, we haven't. It's been really, really heated, especially in the limo on Saturday, but that's it. I'm ready to explode…or implode…something." Quinn focused on setting her books out on the table, preparing to review for her second class of the day—"Advanced Issues in Corporate Theory."

"Wow. Well, you need to do something then. If you don't jump her then I will."

Quinn's head shot up, and she gave Katie a pointed look that simply said, "Back off, mine." "I'll ignore that last comment. I know she feels the same that much is obvious. Maybe I will do something." She pulled out her phone to text Santana.

**Quinn**: Hi :-).

**Santana**: Hi back :-). How was your first class today?

**Quinn**: Same as usual. I'm glad that I had caffeine to keep me awake. I was seeing if you wanted to grab a drink after our later classes.

**Santana**: Like you have to ask. Of course.

**Quinn**: How does that martini bar that we went to last week at 6 p.m. sound?

**Santana**: Sounds perfect. I can't wait to see you. ;-)

**Quinn**: Me either! See you then.

The blonde looked up at her friend who was immersed in her textbook. Quinn reached over and gently tapped the top of her hand. "Hey. I'm meeting her for drinks tonight, and I think I'm going to invite her over this Friday."

Katie was trying to divide her attention and half-heard what Quinn said. "Friday? For what?" said a very distracted Katie.

"To retile my bathroom."

"What? Why would…oh haha. Sorry. This paragraph on Sarbanes-Oxley is riveting. You were saying…"

"Thank you for your undivided attention when I'm having a crisis," Quinn retorted sarcastically.

"You not getting laid is hardly a crisis. Me, on the other hand…"

"We aren't talking about you right now. Like I was saying, I plan on inviting her over on Friday, and we'll see what happens. I don't want to force anything, and I won't think that I'll need to because I doubt we'll be able to keep our hands off each other." At this, Quinn's mind drifted to a very happy place.

"And we're done. That's as far as you go, Fabray. I don't want to hear about what you want to do to her or what you want her to do to you. There are lines that shan't be crossed!" Katie used her goofy "Shakespeare voice" for the last sentence, eliciting a giggle from Quinn.

"Fine. I'll spare you the details of my naughty daydreams." They both laughed a bit and focused their attention on their coursework.

**Same time, Fayerweather Hall, Columbia University**

Santana was taking notes for her later class when she got Quinn's text messages. She beamed like a giddy kid as she read and responded to them. Heather, who sat across from her, only rolled eyes.

"You look ridiculous, by the way," Heather directed at her friend.

"What? Why?"

"That stupid grin on your face. You look like you're trying to hide the fact that you have serious gas problems…or like a serial killer who just found his next victim."

"Fuck off. I'm meeting Quinn for drinks; you should be happy for me, bitch."

Heather sighed, "Fine, I'm sorry. I _am_ happy for you. I'm just confused."

"Confused?"

"You're all smiles and giggles and it weirds me out. And, you haven't even slept with her yet." Santana opened her mouth to protest, but Heather tilted her knowingly, "You would have told me if you did." Santana shrugged in agreement. "It's obvious that you like her, so what gives?"

"I do like her…I mean really like her. And I really, _really_ want to sleep with her, but the moment hasn't been right."

"Not right?" Heather exclaimed. "A few years ago you fucked some sales girl in the changing room at Victoria's Secret!"

"Oh please. That was a—regretful—random hook-up. Besides, I was simply thanking her for helping me find new bras," Santana smirked at her friend. "Anyway…I just hope it happens soon otherwise I might kill someone out of sheer frustration."

Katie could only laugh at her aggravated friend.

"Shut up. At least I get to see her later…" Santana beamed.

"Oh Christ," Katie sighed, rolling her eyes again at Santana's excitement.

####

**Monday night, 6:00 p.m**_._

Quinn arrived first, purposefully so she could get one of the cozy booths in the back corner of the bar. She ordered a martini and waited, absentmindedly surfing the web on her phone. She happened to look up and see Santana ordering a drink at the bar. Quinn took that moment to admire the brunette from afar. Santana was wearing jeans, a simply gray v-neck shirt, and black cowboy boots. _She should wear jeans everyday. And those boots…her in just those boots, naked, on top of me…Oh Jesus, I've got to stop this or I'll end up throwing her on this table and getting us kicked out in the process_. Quinn was thankfully broken from her happy thoughts by Santana, who noticed a slight blush spreading up the blonde's neck and to her ears.

"Hi," Santana said with a smile as she sat down across from a flustered Quinn.

"Hi yourself," Quinn responded, returning the sweet grin.

"You're all red. Is everything okay?"

"Oh god," Quinn exclaimed, lowering her head, now even more embarrassed. Santana giggled and reached across the table to put her hand on top of Quinn's, comforting her. Quinn glanced up over the top of her martini glass. "Honestly, I was watching you at the bar, and I got, umm, distracted," she quietly confessed.

"Really?" Santana beamed. "Hmm, I kinda like that." Santana smiled at Quinn, a mixture of flirtatiousness and warmth. "You look beautiful, by the way. As always."

Quinn just blushed again. "Thank you," she replied bashfully.

Santana cleared her throat a bit to dissipate some of the awkwardness, "How was your second class?"

Quinn, with a grateful half-smile, finally looked Santana in the eye. "It was interesting, actually. We discussed corporate freezeouts as a continuation of the larger corporate acquisitions conversation we had last time."

Santana raised her eyebrows. "I have no idea what that is," she chuckled, "But if you enjoyed it then that's all that matters." She smiled thoughtfully at the blonde. "So what is a corporate freezeout?"

"You really want to know?" Quinn asked; she was rather surprised at the question, thinking that Santana wouldn't really be interested.

"Of course I want to know! I want to know what you do, what you find interesting about your work," she replied.

"Okay," Quinn grinned, "Basically, a corporate freezeout is when the majority of a company's shareholders pressure the minority shareholders to sell their shares. And, the majority can use a number of different tactics to engage in that pressure. As attorneys, we need to know how these scenarios play out and what our role in the company is when this happens."

"Wow. Cool, I learned something non-history-related today," Santana smiled.

"How about you? How was your second class today? You had the 20th century course, right?"

"I did," replied Santana, still with the smile but now it shifted a bit to convey her appreciation that Quinn remembered what classes she was taking. "We talked about post-colonial Africa and some of the more recent conflicts. It was sort of depressing but interesting at the same time. It's a good class, but I'm looking forward to really focusing my attention on Latin America when I start my PhD. Well, _if_ I get in to the program."

"C'mon, you'll get in. You said that you're doing really well and that you've become friends with some of the faculty in your area, so that has to help. When do you find out if you got in?"

"Any day now, actually. I want to throw up, I'm so nervous," Santana disclosed, with a definite worried expression.

Quinn took both of the brunette's hands in hers, rubbing her thumbs over the back of both hands. She held Santana in an intense, meaningful look. "Santana, you'll get into the program; you'll do an amazing job, write a dissertation that publishers will be clamoring to print, and then, you'll become a fantastic professor. I _know_ this." Santana returned Quinn's gaze and just shook her in disbelief.

"I don't even know what to say, Quinn, except thank you. Thank you for believing in me. It means a lot"

"Of course I believe in you. You have the potential to be great, and I know, somewhere inside yourself, you know that you'll do well. I've seen that confidence; it used to be cockiness," Quinn winked at Santana, then continued, "But now, it's beautiful confidence. Someone—perhaps me—might even say it's unbelievably sexy." She squeezed Santana's hands, which she had not released, to emphasize her point, to reassure Santana. The glance that accompanied the hand squeeze looked nothing like reassurance; it looked like unbridled lust. Santana visibly inhaled at what she saw in Quinn's eyes. They held this stare, allowing the heat to bubble between them; Santana switched their hands so their fingers linked, increasing the contact as much as she could.

"What are you doing on Friday night?" Quinn finally asked, her voice dropping an octave and an eyebrow quirking seductively.

"Spending it with you," Santana immediately replied, like there was no other option, like it was the obvious answer.

Quinn beamed. "How about dinner and a movie at my place?"

Santana leaned across the table, giving Quinn a lovely view of cleavage, "I think that sounds perfect." The look in Santana's eye was unmistakable, and it mirrored Quinn's; there was meaning, desire, and anticipation in that look. Time was suspended as they remained in that moment.

It was Quinn's turn to clear her throat. "I'll take care of the food and drinks if you can bring the movies."

"Sounds like a plan. Any movie requests?"

"You pick. I trust your taste," Quinn responded, with a wink.

They continued talking for another couple of hours until they both realized that they still had course work to do and decided to head home. Quinn slipped her hand into Santana's as they walked out of the bar. Once outside, the blonde tugged Santana's hand and pulled her down the residential part of the sidewalk, into a dark spot away from the lights of the busy street. She leaned against the brick wall of the bar, and Santana imitated her position.

Quinn didn't let go of Santana's hand as she ran her free hand into magnificent dark hair, pulling Santana to her. "I just wanted to say a proper good night," the blonde whispered and then drew her in for a long, deep kiss that conveyed much more than Quinn had intended. As tongues lazily caressed each other, both women fought back moans. They freed their locked hands and moved closer, trying to find as much contact as possible. Santana slid both hands into Quinn's hair, almost clawing at the blonde's scalp. Quinn's hand that wasn't entangled in thick hair was grasping almost desperately at Santana's jean-clad ass.

As the kiss grew more heated, Santana turned them and pinned Quinn against the brick wall. The blonde groaned at the rough feel of the brick against her back, even more so when Santana pressed her body into her and moved her hands to the curves of Quinn's hips. Quinn dug her nails in Santana's ass to draw the brunette's thigh between her parted legs. Both women whimpered at this more intimate contact, and Quinn couldn't help the slow grind of her hips against a firm thigh. Santana slipped her bruised lips from Quinn's and worked her way fervently down Quinn's supple neck. The blonde tilted her head back giving Santana more access while she clawed short nails into Santana's head.

"Jesus, Santana. You feel so good," Quinn whispered. Santana's only response was a low growl that resounded in Quinn's neck and then through her body. Quinn's words only fueled Santana on, and the brunette moved a hand to Quinn's breast, slowly and softly massaging it. The blonde whimpered and arched her back into the touch. Santana responded to Quinn's soft, enticing sounds by reluctantly leaving the blonde's neck and crashing their lips together, moaning into Quinn's mouth.

Just as the kiss was becoming frantic with want, a group of loud bar patrons, leaving the bar, was engaged in loud conversation. Both women registered the noise and slowly broke the kiss. Their ragged breathing drowned out any sound, and they stayed pressed to each other, then they slowly opened their eyes.

"I really like how you say good night," Santana whispered with a smirk. Quinn slipped her hand out of Santana's hair and down to her cheek, running her thumb over soft skin.

"You should see how I say good morning," Quinn replied softly, matching Santana's grin.

"I would _love_ to see that," sighed Santana. She punctuated her assertion with another kiss but tried desperately to keep it as chaste as possible, knowing that they needed to stop. The kiss stopped organically, and Santana unwillingly pulled away from Quinn and then linked their hands. "We both should get going; it's late. And, I really don't want to get arrested," Santana winked at Quinn as they started walking, on shaky legs. When they reached the corner, their eyes were still clouded with desire, and they knew that their departure needed to be expedited.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow on campus," Quinn said, still holding Santana's hand.

"How about you _will_ see me on campus tomorrow?" the brunette replied with a flirtatious smile.

"That sounds much better," Quinn responded with a matching grin.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Night, Q," Santana nearly whispered the last part, distracted by her own attempt at trying to suppress the need to kiss Quinn again.

"Good night, Santana," Quinn answered softly, squeezing Santana's hand before releasing it and heading off in the opposite direction as the brunette.

####

**Thursday, mid-afternoon, Columbia law library**

Santana decided to surprise Quinn and was walking through the law library looking for the study tables. She hadn't had any luck with the "cellar" and the first two floors, so now she was roaming around the fourth floor, hoping to find the blonde. At one end, she found a large reading room with study tables, and then, she saw Katie hunched over a thick textbook, hands lingering over a laptop keyboard. There was no sign of Quinn, but someone had placed books and a laptop across from Katie, so Santana was crossing her fingers.

"Hi, Katie. I'm not sure if you rememb…" Santana was greeted with a smile from Katie, who cut her off.

"Hi, Santana. Of course I remember you," Katie gestured for Santana to sit, but Santana shook her head.

"Thanks, but I'm just looking for Quinn. Is she around?"

"Yeah, that's her stuff," Katie responded, pointing to the other items on the table across from her. "I think she went to look up something in the U.S. Supreme Court Reports section. It's down that corridor," Katie said, pointing again behind Santana.

"Thanks, I'll go find her," Santana smiled and began to turn to walk away.

"Wait," Katie said abruptly, causing Santana to face her again. " Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Santana replied with a hint of apprehension in her voice.

"Do you like her?"

"I do," Santana answered quickly and confidently. "Are you going to give me the whole 'don't hurt my friend or I'll have to kill you' speech?" the brunette asked with a friendly smile.

"That's my job; it's in the friend handbook," Katie quipped, giving Santana a cordial grin.

At this, Santana chuckled a bit but then shifted her demeanor to be a bit more serious. "I'm glad that she has you looking out for her." Santana leaned down to make better eye contact with Katie. With remarkable sincerity, Santana affirmed, "I promise you that I won't hurt her. She's the most…beautiful, incredible woman that I've ever met, and I don't want to lose something that could be really wonderful."

Katie was taken aback and looked rather stunned at Santana's heartfelt disclosure. "Wow. Okay. I…yep, that's what I wanted to hear," Katie finally replied. "Thank you," she continued. "Now get outta here and go find your girl."

"Later, Katie," Santana smiled over her shoulder as she walked towards the stacks.

Quinn was leaning against the wall on the far side of the row of books. She was engrossed in a case for her "Corporate Theory" class when she heard soft footsteps. This wasn't unusual for a library, obviously, but for the section that she was in, it was odd that another person would be there. She looked up and saw Santana walking down the long row towards her. Quinn closed the book and smiled at the brunette.

"Would it be lame if I said I couldn't wait 'til tomorrow to see you?" Santana quipped by way of a "hello."

"Not lame at all," Quinn replied, gracing Santana with a rather seductive smile. She quickly looked around and then put her arms around the brunette's shoulders, sliding one hand into wavy, dark hair. "Hi," she whispered.

Santana slipped around arms lazily around Quinn's hips, tugging their bodies together. "Hi back." Santana couldn't help herself; she moved in for a languid kiss, much different than their kisses more recently. Both women softly moaned into the kiss as their tongues lazily glided over each other.

Quinn pulled back, hesitantly. "This is a nice surprise," she whispered, licking her lips and finally opening her eyes.

"I couldn't help myself," Santana responded, idly running her hands up and down Quinn's sides.

"Lucky me," Quinn replied softly, reveling in Santana's touch. They got lost in the moment, in each other, forgetting that they were in a law library. They were hovering between what they both so desperately desired and not wanting to make past mistakes, like moving too quickly or making one wrong move that could throw everything off balance. Despite their noble intentions, they knew that will powers were wearing thin, nearly translucent at this point.

The closeness, the intimate touches, and the kiss produced noticeable shallow breathing and coupled with the monumental tension, they could feel their grip on propriety slipping…rapidly. Quinn, with a voice thick with need, spoke first, "Santana, about tomorrow…" She immediately noticed fear wipe away the yearning in Santana's eyes. "No, nothing bad," Quinn quickly reassured the brunette and relief washed over Santana. "In fact, quite the opposite…or at least I hope you think so," Quinn continued and then looked down to muster the courage to proceed. She inhaled, "If you want, you could spend the weekend at place." She held her breath waiting for an answer.

The brightest smile took over Santana's face, and she looked like she might explode from elation. "Really?" she asked with a soft, nearly child-like voice. Quinn only nodded in response, unable to use words after seeing Santana's reaction. Santana pulled Quinn even closer and responded in a low voice, "I can't think of anything else I'd want to do this weekend." She underscored her point with a fiery kiss that made Quinn's knees actually buckle.

Quinn reluctantly drew away and mumbled, "If we don't stop now, we'll start our weekend a day early. Not that I'd be complaining but I'd like to graduate first before getting kicked out of the law library." She offered Santana a light, flirtatious grin to which Santana responded in kind.

"You're right. I should probably let you get back to your studying. I just wanted to stop by and say hi," Santana said. She released her hands from Quinn's and stepped back, immediately noticing the absence of warmth.

"I like the way you say hi," Quinn sighed.

"Hmm, that sounds vaguely familiar," Santana quipped, with a wink. "I'll let you get back to it. I can't wait 'til tomorrow."

"Me either. How does 7 sound?"

"Perfect." Santana smiled fondly and quickly kissed Quinn good-bye before heading towards the stairs.

**Part 2 on its way.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Something's Gotta Give—Part 2/?**

**Summary**: It's Friday. Finally.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: R/NC-17

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: Note the rating, folks. This was tough to write; feedback is appreciated :-).

**Friday, late afternoon**

Quinn was nervous, like really nervous. She debated back and forth all week about whether to play it safe and order pizza or take a risk and actually cook. Katie told her to "grow a pair" and cook. So, Quinn went to Whole Foods on Friday morning and got the ingredients for the only dish that she was confident that she could make with any sort of success: her grandmother's shepherd's pie. The blonde knew that she couldn't compile an entire menu like Santana did, but she was certain that she could at least not screw up the one recipe that she had been making (well, helping to make) since she was a little girl. She also stopped by her favorite liquor to select some craft beers for the evening. _Santana might know wine but I know beer. I just hope she likes these_. Once her shopping was done, she cleaned her third floor brownstone apartment from top to bottom, ensuring that everything was perfect for the weekend. Then, it was time to figure out what to wear.

####

About ten blocks or so north, Santana was sitting on the floor of her living room staring at her DVD collection; Heather was sprawled out on the couch, attempting to help her nerve-wracked friend.

"Oh for fuck's sake, just pick something. You know it doesn't matter because you'll end up ripping her clothes before the FBI warning anyway," Heather exclaimed, adding an exasperated sigh.

"Probably, but it should appear that I'm at least making an attempt," Santana replied with a giggle.

"Take a selection then, make her pick."

"Good idea!"

"Bring something from your nerd collection, see if she picks that one. If she does, marry her."

"My what?"

"Your nerd collection. All those boring-ass documentaries," Heather pointed to a large stack of DVDs. "Or just cut to the chase and take some of your porn." Heather smirked at Santana.

"First of all, my documentaries are _not_ boring. Second of all, I don't have porn." The brunette tried—really tried—to sound convincing for that last statement. Heather just laughed hysterically.

"Bitch, I _know_ you have at least the entire _Crash Pad_ series, don't lie!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Santana replied, again unconvincingly, and returned her attention to picking a selection of movies.

Once she did, Santana kicked Heather out so she could finish getting ready…and attempt to calm the butterflies whirling in her stomach. Packing for the weekend both helped and exacerbated the excited, anxious feeling. Santana thought of just packing a toothbrush, figuring she wouldn't need any other clothes, a thought at which she smiled internally. But, to be on the safe side, she actually did pack some extra clothes. Hopefully, she thought, they wouldn't be necessary.

####

**7:00 p.m., Quinn's apartment**

Quinn circled her apartment once more to make sure everything was just so. The table was set; the cookies had just finished baking a while ago. _I could at least make dessert; I'm not a total moron. And, she likes simple_. The finishing touch was lighting the candles that she had placed throughout the apartment.

Then, she heard a loud crackling outside and walked to her window. The clouds were rolling in quickly and a few raindrops hit the glass and screen. She had the windows cracked throughout the apartment—the weather was comfortably warm. She now smelled the rainstorm that had just begun. The blonde smiled. _A warm, rainy night. It just got more perfect_.

As she admired the view of the city, the door buzzer went off, and she let in her visitor. A few moments later, there was a knock at the door. Quinn took a deep breath before opening it. They smiled at each other, brightly.

"Hi, come on it," Quinn said, moving back a little to let Santana enter. Her eyes raked over the brunette as she stepped into her apartment: carefully tattered boyfriend jeans (Lucky Brand Riley fit), a simple white v-neck t-shirt, and black flip-flops. Her hair hung loose and contrasted wonderfully against the white shirt. _Okay, she needs to wear this all the time, well except when she's naked_. Quinn smirked at her thought.

"Quinn, this place is amazing," Santana exclaimed as she looked around.

"Thanks," Quinn replied with a smile.

"So did Pottery Barn just come in here and decorate the whole thing?" the brunette quipped still taking in her surroundings.

"Basically," Quinn chuckled. "I can take your bag if you want." Santana handed it to her, and Quinn disappeared down a small hallway. Santana assumed, smiling to herself, that Quinn had put her bag in the bedroom. When the blonde returned, Santana took the moment to admire Quinn's rather formal attire.

"I feel overdressed," Santana said, amused. Quinn was wearing a mid-thigh black pencil skirt, a gray sleeveless cowl neck shirt, and Manolo Blahnik Suede T-Strap sandals.

Quinn shrugged, "I felt like wearing a skirt. Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay," Santana grinned. "And those shoes are fantastic." There might have been a hint of drool at the corner of Santana's mouth at this point.

"Wow. Thank you for noticing. They are one of two pairs that I call 'my babies'." Santana tilted her head, confused. "Manolo Blahnik's. I have two pairs. I decided to splurge one day and that's what I came home with." She smiled at Santana's reaction to her shoes. _Hmm, so she has a thing for shoes. Kinda like me wanting her in those cowboy boots. This is an interesting development…_

"Well, they are really nice. Actually, I take that back." Now, it was Quinn's turn to look confused. "They are incredibly sexy." Santana graced Quinn with a flirtatious smile and a wink.

"I'm glad you think so," Quinn responded, closing the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulders and pulled her in. Santana sensually slid her hands around Quinn's waist, one hand magnetically drawn to the curve of the blonde's ass so nicely highlighted by the skirt. "I made dinner, by the way."

"You cooked? I'm impressed; I thought you didn't do that."

"Normally, I don't, but I know how to make one dish fairly well—shepherd's pie. Well, a modified version; I don't use lamb."

"Mmm, that's what I smell. I love shepherd's pie. Great comfort food."

"It is," Quinn smiled. "I also picked some great beers to pair with it and with the double dark chocolate cookies that I made for dessert."

"You baked, too? Wow. And beer pairings? I didn't know that you liked beer let alone knew about pairings. I guess I'll be learning about beer _and_ something new about you tonight," Santana returned the smile.

"I hope you learn a lot of new things about me tonight," Quinn whispered as she inched her lips towards Santana's. She punctuated her statement with a searing kiss that produced a whimper from Santana. The kiss quickly turned frenetic; hands were everywhere, pulling on clothes, tugging at hair. They exchanged moans as they felt their matching desire bubbling over.

The soft glow of the candles, the bursts of thunder, the smell of warm almost-summer rain, and the feel of a light breeze sneaking in through the windows only fueled the intensity of the moment. As Quinn felt Santana's hand slowly glide up the top of her thigh, she pulled away, breathless. "Stay right there, don't move," she said between ragged breaths. Santana only nodded, dazed with lust. Quinn quickly moved to the kitchen, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. She pulled the shepherd's pie out of the oven, which had been done for at least 10 minutes and placed it on the stove to cool. She then returned to Santana and grabbed her hand, not saying a word. Quinn guided the brunette down the short hallway and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind them, and pushing Santana up against the door with her body. Santana's eyes were near black as she locked her gaze with Quinn's. The blonde's hands slid up into dark hair.

"I don't think I could have survived dinner and a movie. I want you so much," Quinn whispered. Santana responded by crashing her lips to Quinn's for a kiss that said what her brain couldn't formulate into words. The kiss simply said, "Finally." Both moaned at the realization that they would ultimately take that next step.

Santana pushed Quinn backwards, towards the bed, never breaking contact. Her hands ran idly up and down the blonde's back, wanting to feel the skin underneath the clothes. Quinn gently dug her nails in Santana's scalp, conveying her need; Santana was the first to pull away.

"I need to see you," she nearly whimpered as she slid her hands underneath Quinn's shirt and groaned at the feel of soft skin over taut abs. As her hands slowly slid higher, Santana moved to Quinn's neck, kissing and nipping until she found her pulse point and delicately sucked, eliciting a small moan from the blonde.

"Fuck, Santana," Quinn sighed. Santana's head shot up to meet Quinn's darkening hazel-green. Her hands stopped roaming on Quinn's ribs, just below the edge of her bra.

A little smile spread across Santana's face. "You can say that word in that way as much as you want now. No place to be, no one to interrupt. Just us…finally." Quinn smiled in return, realization passing between them. _She likes dirty talk. One more thing we have in common. Thank god that she does, too_. Santana was thinking the same thing; they now had one boundary established—a boundary that both women had been craving with other sexual partners.

"Finally," Quinn sighed in reply. Santana then leisurely pulled Quinn's shirt over her head and whimpered at the sight of a very sexy, very sheer black lace bra.

"God, Quinn, you're so beautiful," Santana gasped. Quinn blushed but quickly got over herself and instead decided to 'help' by removing that very nice bra, dropping it pointedly on the floor. Santana just moaned before moving to capture a hardening nipple between her lips, catching a very aroused blonde off guard.

Quinn's head lulled back and her eyes rolled in pure pleasure; her hand immediately went to Santana's hair to hold her in place. Santana wrapped her hands around Quinn's waist, drawing her closer.

"Santana," Quinn groaned as she felt the brunette suck and lick her nipple fervently. "You feel so fucking good." Santana growled at the blonde's words. Her hand drifted to Quinn's ass, searching for the zipper of her skirt. She slowly unzipped it and used both hands to slide the skirt to the floor.

Quinn responded by stepping out of it and kicking it to the side. Santana's hands grazed up the back of firm, supple thighs, up to an even firmer, bare ass. Santana released the nipple to look up at Quinn. The blonde's eyes were still closed, and then she finally registered the lack of contact. Santana's hands remained on Quinn's ass and then her gaze drifted down; she stepped back to get a better view. What she saw made her even wetter.

"Fuck, Quinn," the brunette whimpered. Quinn was wearing the garter—all black satin and lace. Santana's eyes traced the line of the garter strap up a strong thigh to where it met the garter belt. Santana's tongue snuck out to run over a bottom lip as she looked just above the garter belt to see the hint of the v-shape abs, only causing her to whimper once more. The thong that Quinn wore was thin, basically see-through. The blonde then pulled Santana back to her and returned her hands to thick waves of hair.

"I told you that I wanted you to see me in this," Quinn held Santana's intense stare. The blonde licked her lips seductively. "Now, I want you to take it off of me."

At this, Santana thought she might actually pass out. _And we haven't gotten in bed yet_. Santana could only nod; she contemplated her next move as her eyes shifted between hazel-green and Quinn's nearly bruised lips. Santana casually kicked off her flip-flops and slowly lowered to her knees, never breaking eye contact with Quinn. The blonde groaned as she watched the brunette sink to the floor in front of her. She kept a hand in Santana's hair, wanting nothing more than to draw her into where she wanted her most. But, she waited to see what Santana had planned.

Santana slid one hand up a lithe calf and took off a shoe. She repeated the action on the other leg then she kneeled up fully, which placed her eye-level with Quinn's stomach. Santana leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist, and softly kissed the trembling space just above the garter belt. Quinn gasped at the feel of Santana's full lips on very sensitive skin. From her position, Santana suddenly could smell Quinn's need, and she instantly became lightheaded. She pulled back and her head dropped, looking at the floor in an effort to regain some semblance of coherence.

Quinn tilted Santana's head up with one finger, so their eyes met again. "You okay?" she asked quietly.

Santana lightly chuckled. "I'm more than okay Just…umm…a little overwhelmed but in the best possible way." She ran her hand over Quinn's ass and dropped her gaze again. "You smell so fucking good." With this, she returned to kissing a very inviting stomach and began detaching the garter from the thigh-high pantyhose. She garnered another moan from Quinn, a sound that Santana now craved to hear.

With the pantyhose released from the garter, Santana slowly rolled down each stocking from Quinn's shaky legs. The brunette took the opportunity to map each curve of the blonde's legs, memorizing as much as she could in those brief moments. Once Quinn's legs were bare, Santana returned to the quivering stomach and laid kisses along the edge of the garter belt while she hooked her fingers in it, sliding it over small hipbones, down long legs. As she raised her head back up from tossing the garter along the floor, Quinn's smell entered her nose with more intensity, and Santana's eyes rolled into the back of head. She licked her lips as she was now faced with only a sheer piece of lace standing between her and what she's been dreaming about for nearly a month…or even longer.

Quinn's hand wrapped tighter into dark hair, and Santana glanced up into dark hazel-green eyes. The brunette drank in the gorgeous vision before her: heaving chest with perfect breasts just waiting to be touched, trembling, taut muscles under smooth skin, and a look of lust that Santana had never seen directed at her before. Between similar uneven breaths, they smiled with a mixture of bashfulness and knowing—that word "finally" sprang to both of their minds once again.

While still holding Quinn's gaze, Santana leaned forward, extended her tongue, and licked the delicious spot where Quinn's thigh met her hip. She could almost taste the blonde; the smell invaded her senses once again and she moaned in anticipation. Then, she curled her tongue under the thin string of the thong, pulled it forward, and tugged it down. Quinn's breathing hitched at the touch and the vision of Santana practically worshipping her. As Santana drew the thong down, her hands found the back of Quinn's thigh and followed her movement downwards. It was the light touch of fingers and the wet feel of tongue that made Quinn's knees actually buckle. But, Santana was there to hold her up.

The brunette returned to being fully upright on her knees and nearly lost coherence at the sight before her. She ran her hands up the front of Quinn's legs and rest them on her hips. "So gorgeous," Santana whispered with a thick voice. Quinn's eyes had never left the brunette, and Santana's intense, intimate scrutiny made her feel exceptionally vulnerable and extremely turned on. Santana's thumbs idly moved along the sensitive skin just below the slightly protruding hipbones, and the blonde was rapidly losing the ability to stand…and to think. She watched Santana's tongue eke out to lick a full bottom lip, and Quinn wanted nothing more than those lips on her, tasting her.

They were frozen; Santana couldn't tear her eyes away, and Quinn didn't want her to but also wanted her touch; she ached for it. Just as Quinn was about to say something, Santana slowly leaned forward and tentatively dipped her tongue into very wet, warm folds. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly at the wetness that seeped on to her tongue, and Quinn, in turn, lulled her back and her eyes rolled back into her head. "Sweet Jesus, Santana. Yessssss," she hissed. Santana drew her tongue painfully slowly up the length of Quinn, grazing her clit, which caused Santana to moan even more. "Oh fuck," Quinn gasped, and her eyes popped open and immediately looked down at Santana, who was the picture of ecstasy, reveling in Quinn's taste.

"Honey, I don't think I can stand anymore," Quinn whimpered, tugging on Santana's hair. It was not the pull on her hair that caused Santana to glance up but the term of endearment. Santana, very reluctantly, removed her tongue and smiled at Quinn. She rose to her full height and backed Quinn the few steps to the bed. Without saying a word, Quinn hopped up on to the bed, moved so was in the middle of the bed and on her back, sitting up on her elbows. "You have entirely too many clothes on; you should take those off," Quinn husked, giving Santana a seductive eyebrow quirk.

Santana could only smile in return and decided to give Quinn a little show. She moved to the end of the bed and slowly pulled the white t-shirt over her head, making sure that she extended her arms fully over her head. The stretch gave Quinn a wonderful view of chiseled abs. Clad in a lacey white bra, Santana moved her fingers to the button of her jeans, but Quinn had other ideas. "No, bra first. I've seen enough cleavage in the past few weeks; it's been torture. I want the real things," Quinn insisted with a smirk. Santana chuckled in response, reached behind her with both arms, exaggerated the arch of her back to push her breasts forward, and unclasped her bra, tossing it to the floor. Quinn's response was an audible gasp and a slight moan. _Perfect_, Quinn thought.

Santana now made a move to unbutton her jeans. She slowly slithered out of them, revealing thin, sheer red boy shorts, which elicited another groan of pleasure from Quinn. The blonde debated whether or not to request that Santana keep them on so she could remove them from her but then settled upon the show that was getting. Santana quirked an eyebrow at her, and Quinn gave her a slight nod, signaling that Santana should lose the underwear. Once the boy shorts rejoined the rest of the brunette's clothing, Santana moved towards the bed, placed both hands on top of the fluffy white comforter, leering up at Quinn. Their eyes locked in another intense, heated gaze, and Quinn silently invited Santana to join her on the bed by slipping her hand down to her inner thigh and pulling her leg up and out, spreading herself for the drooling woman staring at her ravenously like Quinn was her last meal on earth. Santana couldn't contain the moan that escaped her full lips.

Santana crawled on to the bed like a sleek, savage panther and stalked towards Quinn, breathing ragged but eyes never leaving the woman who she couldn't wait to kiss, to touch, to taste, to feel. As she hovered over the blonde, their eyes stayed locked, understanding passing between them. The heady smell of their scents mingling reached them and both sighed in anticipation. Santana reached a hand up to cup Quinn's flushed cheek, and Quinn responded by wrapping her arms around Santana's back pulling her down on top of her. They loudly moaned in unison at the feel of skin finally meeting skin—breasts flush against each other, legs entangled, and Santana's wetness dripping on to Quinn's lower stomach. It was nearly too much for them.

"Oh god," Quinn whimpered and slid a hand into Santana's hair.

"You feel…beyond amazing," Santana responded with a whisper. "I've been dreaming about this since high school."

Quinn couldn't find the words to respond to Santana's confession, so she graced Santana with a bright smile and simply pulled her down for a searing kiss. It was frantic but passionate, aggressive but affectionate. They could taste each other's arousal, which caused Santana to pull back, slide a hand down Quinn's side, and just look at their bodies…finally together.

"I want to show you what I've been dreaming about," Santana husked and then began kissing and nipping at Quinn's lithe neck. The blonde strengthened her grip in dark hair and moved her hand down to a firm, perfect ass.

"God, Santana, I need you so much," Quinn pleaded. "Please." Santana whimpered into Quinn's neck, sending a low vibration through the blonde's body that ultimately settling in an already throbbing place. Santana didn't hesitate; she kissed her way down Quinn's neck, nipping at her collarbone, and capturing a rigid nipple in her mouth, sucking and licking with fervor. She felt the grip in her hair tighten as she sucked, relishing in the feel of Quinn's skin in her mouth. She glided her hand down to a thigh, softly drawing her fingers up, and gently trailing them over waiting, wet heat. The blonde gasped at the intimate touch and arched her back, pushing her hips into Santana's hand, silently asking—begging—for more.

At that slight movement from Quinn, Santana's walls crumbled, and she couldn't hold out anymore. She snatched her mouth away from a puckered nipple. "I need to taste you," she moaned and slid her body down, spreading Quinn's legs even further in the process. Santana reached both arms underneath the blonde, pulling her closer. Quinn's scent invaded Santana's senses once again, and the brunette growled at the sight before her.

Quinn kept one hand in Santana's hair while the other gripped the comforter in desperate anticipation, and she couldn't help but look down at the brunette poised between her legs, staring at her wet heat with a look of unadulterated want. It only turned the blonde on more, and her hips began moving on their own. Santana groaned in response and leaned in; she inhaled deeply before slowly, softly licking the length of Quinn.

"Oh Santana…yes," Quinn hissed as she arched her back and balled the duvet cover in her fist. Santana whimpered; it was all too much, too much pleasure in one moment—too much waiting for a moment like this, for intimacy like this, for searching for someone with whom she was this in sync. She would have to wait until much later to process the small tear that escaped from one of her closed eyes.

As she savored the taste of Quinn coating her tongue, she licked with more pressure, around a clit that was aching to be touched. She couldn't resist anymore and quickly sucked it into her mouth, eliciting a hiss then a deep growl from Quinn. "Fuck, Santana. God, yes," Quinn exclaimed, digging her nails into Santana's scalp. This just fueled the brunette on, and Santana lazily ran the flat of her tongue over Quinn's clit. Quinn pushed her hips up with a grunt, into Santana, giving her more. Santana sucked a bit more and then felt the blonde's clit harden and throb against her tongue. Santana's moan began in the back of her throat and vibrated through Quinn, causing the blonde to match the noise.

"Santana…yes. So close," Quinn whimpered and punctuated this by almost violently grasped Santana's hair, pulling the brunette impossibly closer into her. Santana sucked and licked ardently, bringing Quinn closer to the edge. Her hands twitched against the back of Quinn's legs, and like a magnet, one hand slipped around to hover near Quinn's entrance. As she felt the blonde get closer, Santana glided two fingers inside; both women gasped and moaned at the feel of Santana finally inside her. "Oh god, Santana…so good," Quinn moaned loudly. Santana curled her fingers as she slowly pumped in and out of Quinn's dripping heat.

Quinn felt the burning in her lower stomach; her muscles clinched; her clit throbbed. She yanked at the sheet gathered in her fist and pulled at the hair in her other hand. The first wave hit her harder than anything that she'd ever experienced. Her eyes shot open, and she looked down at Santana, willing the brunette to look up; she did, and they locked eyes. The waves crashed over Quinn, and she slammed her body into the bed, ab muscles rippling, straining against smooth skin. Santana never took her eyes off of Quinn, watching the orgasm rack through her. _She's the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen. This moment…right now…this is perfect_, Santana thought as she watched the last of the waves rumble through Quinn. She continued to drink her in, savoring each drop.

Quinn was desperately trying to catch her breath; she was still seeing white and exploding stars. She thought for a moment that she might black out. Her body felt heavy, numb, loose, fulfilled, satisfied, and exquisite. Once she finally remembered what words were, she looked back down at Santana, whose cheek was resting peacefully on Quinn's thigh; when their eyes met, Santana slowly slid her fingers out, lazily licked each finger, groaning, and savoring the taste. "Mmmmm," she murmured softly. Quinn could only whimper at Santana's display.

Quinn smiled down at Santana and crooked her finger at the brunette. Santana grinned in response and crawled up the blonde's body, kissing slightly sweaty skin along the way. She hovered over Quinn, and the blonde cupped her cheek. "I've never…no one has ever…you…" Quinn stammered as she looked deeply into luscious chocolate brown eyes. Santana mirrored Quinn, softly placing a hand on a still flushed face. "I know…me either," she smiled softly at the blonde.

Quinn inhaled at the intense intimacy of the moment and pulled Santana in for a kiss to convey what words couldn't. And, Santana felt it again—that "too much" and it overwhelmed her all over again. They both whimpered into the kiss. Quinn slowly released Santana's lips from her own and sighed as their eyes locked again.

"Since high school, huh?" Quinn asked, smiling. Santana giggled and lowered her gaze, shaking her head at herself.

"Yep, since high school. And let me tell you," Santana ran her fingers lightly over Quinn's cheek, "reality is _so_ much better than any dream or fantasy." Quinn leaned into the touch and smiled.

"I definitely agree with that," Quinn replied quietly. They reveled in the moment, just smiling at each other, basking in the new level of their connection. Quinn tugged Santana down so the brunette was entirely on top of her; she relished the warmth and feel of their bodies together. Santana nuzzled into Quinn's neck, idly placing kisses on soft skin. The one word that crossed both of their minds at that moment: bliss.

**The weekend isn't over. Part 3 is on its way shortly**. **The food, beer, and movies can't go to waste.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Something's Gotta Give—Part 3/?**

**Summary**: It's Friday night/early Saturday morning. Santana reflects on what has just happened, and Quinn wants what she's been thinking about for nearly a month.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: R/NC-17

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: Note the rating, folks. I'm not sure how long this section about their first weekend together will be. There is more, though. Also, there's a line in here inspired from one of my favorite episodes of _Xena_…had to do it.

Santana opened her eyes and immediately smiled. Her arm was draped over Quinn's stomach, and her head was buried in a soft, inviting neck. She took the peaceful moment to just admire the blonde who looked content with almost a hint of small grin on her serene face. As she took in Quinn's beauty, her heart swelled, and her thoughts quickly went to what had just happened.

The rain hadn't stopped, so Santana decided to reluctantly extract herself from Quinn's side, a place where she realized that she felt safe and at home. She glanced at the clock as she walked to the window; they had only dozed off for just over 30 minutes. The brunette stood in front of the slightly open window, enjoying the light, warm breeze on her skin. She relished the quiet except for the rain dancing on the glass; the city looked asleep under the blanket of the storm.

_I can't believe this. Everything that happened, every touch, every look was so intense and deep and unnerving in such an amazing way. I'm definitely in new territory here_.

She glanced over her shoulder to look at Quinn. _Who would have thought that the two of us would end up here? I know I never would have expected this, and yet, it seems like everything has happened precisely as it should. Precisely. _

She returned her gaze to the city and folded her arms across her bare chest. _That tear that I felt slide down my cheek…I've never been overwhelmed by being with someone…ever. Normally, sex is just fun, no strings, no drama…no feelings. It works; it's safe. This…this is going to change my life. I know it. Brittany was right; it is better with feelings. It's even better when you realize those feelings when you are making the Most. Gorgeous. Woman. Ever. come hard._ Santana smiled at this and at the direction that her heart was headed. She knew that she'd fall hard and fast for the blonde. It was the tear that told her this.

_Everything is different…what I've wanted for my life, what my dreams have been…everything. And all because of her._ She looked at Quinn again, smiling at the woman who had changed her life all in the space of just a month. _I just hope that she wants the same things that I do. For some weird reason, my gut is telling me that she does. And, I'm not freaking out over how I feel or the uncertainty. This is new. If I question it then I'm total fucking idiot; I just want to let it unfold. With her, it seems like anything is possible_.

With these revelations circling through her mind, Santana got lost in the darkness of the city. She studied the rain hitting the glass; she enjoyed the simplicity of the drops. She didn't hear Quinn roll out of bed and move towards her. But, she _did_ feel Quinn's arms wrap around her waist and her body press into back. The blonde rested her chin on Santana's shoulder. Both women sighed at the contact.

"Hi," Quinn whispered. Santana could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hi back." Santana dropped her hands and placed them on top of Quinn's, simply from wanting to feel more of her.

"How long have you been up? How long did we sleep?"

"Not long. I think we passed out for about half an hour; I got up a few minutes ago."

"Watching the storm roll through?"

"That and thinking," Santana quietly confessed. She felt Quinn shift a bit, but she didn't see the look of apprehension on the blonde's face.

"Thinking about…?" Santana heard a hint of fear in Quinn's voice, so she turned her head over her shoulder slightly to meet the blonde's eyes.

"You…us," Santana replied warmly, adding a small smile to reassure Quinn.

"So there's an 'us'?" Quinn asked, returning the grin.

"Like that's even a question," Santana responded, the smile growing. "There's no way that I'm letting you go."

Quinn laughed softly and kissed a bare shoulder. "I like that. And, I'm not letting you go, especially after what you just did and how you made me feel." Quinn winked at the brunette.

"I figured as much, especially since you called me 'honey.'" Santana turned completely to face Quinn and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. A smirk found its way to her features. Quinn's eyes popped out, and small blush crept up her neck to her ears.

"That was…it was in the heat of the moment. Oops," Quinn acknowledged. She looked down out of embarrassment.

Santana tilted her back up with one finger. "I loved it," the brunette softly replied. "You can call me that whenever you want." A sincere smile replaced the smirk. And, Quinn let out a sigh of relief. They stood in silence momentarily, absorbing another small disclosure.

Quinn caught Santana in an intense gaze. "No one—and I mean no one—has ever made me feel the way that you do. And, I'm not just talking about the sex, which was mind-blowing by the way." This earned an enthusiastic nod from the brunette. "It seemed almost instant too, y'know. I feel comfortable with you—safe, content, like myself, like I don't have to put any walls up; I've never had those all together before, just pieces." Quinn paused, and Santana could tell that she was contemplating what to say next, so she just waited. "I don't know where this is going or even what you want, but I want you to know that I'm in." The blonde looked a bit scared at her confession.

Santana saw the fear again; she brought both hands down to cradle Quinn's face. "I'm all in. _So_ all in," Santana revealed, holding Quinn's gaze to punctuate the seriousness and honesty behind her words. Quinn felt crying or jumping for joy…something. Instead, she pulled Santana into a smoldering kiss that made the brunette whimper. The kiss made both women instantly wet.

Quinn slid her hand up rippled ab muscles and cupped a firm breast, squeezing lightly, which earned her a soft moan from Santana. She tweaked a hardening nipple, and Santana laced her fingers through short blonde hair, tugging in response. Quinn quietly grunted at the light pull of her hair and turned them around. She backed them towards the bed, and Santana immediately crawled onto the bed when the back of her knees hit the mattress.

Quinn straddled the brunette, and they then shared an intense stare. The blonde trailed her fingers lightly between two perfect breasts, over carved ab muscles, to a small hip. "So beautiful," Quinn whispered as she watched her hand linger on silky brown skin. She had to collect herself momentarily because a feeling of being so overwhelmed swept over her—wanting someone so much that she didn't know where to start and didn't know if she'd be able to stop. Santana's breathing grew more ragged under Quinn's scrutiny and from the anticipation that coursed through her body.

The blonde finally met Santana's eyes, and all she saw was a mixture of want and adoration. That's all it took—that look. Quinn dove forward and crashed her lips to the brunette's. The kiss bypassed any semblance of romance and went right for need. Quinn needed to touch, kiss, taste, and feel Santana…all of her. And right now. Santana threaded her fingers into short blonde hair and pulled Quinn on top of her; both women moaned at the feel of their flush bodies against one another. _I don't think I'll ever get used to how good this feels_, Quinn thought. _We fit perfectly together_.

Limbs shifted as if by habit to interlock and layer comfortably. Quinn moved her lips to Santana's lithe neck while a hand drifted down the brunette's side, relishing the feel of her skin. As her hand idly drifted, she moved her lips to a tempting ear lobe. "I want you so much. You're all I've been able to think about since I saw you on that stage," Quinn whispered in voice heavy with need. Santana just whimpered then tugged at Quinn's hair, pulling her back to meet chocolate brown eyes.

"Show me," Santana husked. Quinn responded with a devastating kiss that elicited deep moans from both of them. The blonde inched her thigh higher between Santana's legs and echoed her earlier moan when she felt a sheet of wetness coat her skin. The brunette knew why Quinn moaned and pulled away from the kiss, her breathing ragged and uneven. Santana cupped Quinn's cheek with one hand. "See what you do to me," Santana whispered as she held Quinn's darkening hazel-green eyes in a passionate gaze. Quinn just licked her lips seductively and then graced Santana with a bright smile while she dragged one finger through Santana's impossibly wet folds.

Santana arched her back in response and let out a throaty sigh. "God, Quinn," she whimpered. The blonde leaned forward and fervently kissed Santana's elongated neck, finding her pulse point and sucking lightly. She added a finger and lazily drew them up and down, avoiding Santana's pulsing clit.

"You feel so good, Santana," Quinn moaned into Santana's ear. "I can't wait to taste you." The brunette groaned in response. _I think the minute her tongue touches my clit I might actually die from pure pleasure_, thought Santana.

Santana tugged at Quinn's hair pulling her to meet her eyes. "Please, Quinn. I need you so much," Santana begged. The blonde shook her head, from surprise at Santana's plea…that she actually begged…and at the sincerity and rawness of her words and tone. She kissed Santana with a force that she didn't know that she had, trying to convey how much she wanted her in return.

Quinn kissed her way down Santana's neck to perfect breasts. The blonde sucked a hard nipple into her mouth and rolled her tongue around it, lightly biting, which drew a loud hiss from a writhing Santana. Quinn could smell her now, and it was a heady sensation, causing her to get a little lightheaded and her mouth to water. She couldn't wait any longer; she needed her lips and tongue coated in Santana. As she slid down the brunette's flawless body, she noticed two sets of small scars under both breasts. She filed it away to ask Santana about later.

As she settled in between Santana's legs, she looked up, over her hand that was softly caressing a breast, to meet Santana's nearly black eyes. The brunette's face was a picture of anticipation and frustration. Quinn could only smile before looking down. "Oh, Santana…" Quinn moaned as her eyes raked over a very wet, very alluring pussy. Santana never took her eyes off of the blonde, and she got wetter as she watched Quinn clearly get more turned on just by looking at her. The brunette drifted one hand to Quinn's head, lacing her fingers into blonde hair. Santana didn't push, but Quinn immediately leaned forward and slowly licked her way up Santana's length, moaning at the exquisite taste.

"Fuck, you taste so unbelievably good," Quinn whimpered. She was now not just lightheaded but completely dizzy; the smell, the taste was overtaking Quinn's senses. Her arm that was underneath Santana's thigh and the hand resting on a hip pulled Santana forward. She softly kissed Santana's wet folds, completely feeling all of the brunette now. Her tongue leisurely worked over a hardening, throbbing clit while her mind went a blissful blank. She kissed, licked, and savored Santana like a delicacy. _Holy fucking shit…finally. This was so worth the wait. Oh my god. I won't be able to get enough_, Quinn thought.

A desperate brunette broke her from her reverie. "Please Quinn. Please," Santana begged again. Quinn looked up and the first word that crossed her mind was "art." Santana's back was arched, ab muscles clenching and working under skin damp with sweat; her head was dropped back and the tendons of her neck popped from strain. Her full, pouty lips were parted, and dark hair strewn across white sheets completed this portrait—this art, as Quinn saw her.

After burning this image into her mind, Quinn sucked Santana's clit wholly in her mouth, running her tongue under it with more pressure. Santana's hips bucked up, giving Quinn more contact. "Quinn! Jesus, you feel amazing. So good. Don't stop…please," Santana moaned. Quinn needed more. She grudgingly released the clit and pulled Santana's hips up for a better angle. She drove her tongue into wet heat, eliciting a loud grunt then a groan from Santana. As she worked her tongue inside Santana, Quinn felt herself getting close; she'd never come without being touched before, but she wouldn't be surprised if she did soon. The grip in her hair tightened, and the quad muscles near her head contracted.

"Yes, Quinn. Fuck, baby, yes!" Santana yelled as Quinn's tongue continued moving in and out and around her dripping center. With one rather forceful stroke of Quinn's tongue, Santana's body rocked and bucked so hard that she almost threw Quinn off, but the blonde dug her nails into skin and held her in place as the orgasm tore through Santana. Quinn pushed her own hips into the comforter trying to find some relief. She knew that she was really close and watching the last waves leave Santana only pushed her that much closer. She licked up the flood of wetness, enjoying every drop that hit her tongue and lips. She moaned deeply at the taste, and Santana felt the vibration to her core.

The brunette looked down and whimpered at Quinn lapping up whatever she could, humming with pure pleasure. Santana tugged on blonde, silently asking Quinn to climb up her body. Quinn obeyed and met Santana with a scorching kiss. Santana groaned at the taste of herself on Quinn's lips and then wrapped her arms around the blonde to pull her down on top of her completely. At the contact, particularly the thigh between her legs, Quinn grunted out of sheer frustration. It didn't go unnoticed by Santana who broke the kiss. "Lift your hips," Santana softly directed. Quinn complied immediately, and Santana quickly moved her hand to Quinn's very wet and waiting pussy.

At the touch, both women released similar moans, and Santana moved two fingers to Quinn's extremely hard clit. The brunette knew that Quinn would come quickly and began to move with more pace and with added pressure. Quinn's head dropped forward; "Oh Santana, yes, right there. Fuck, don't stop." The blonde came hard and fast, and Santana kept her rhythm even as Quinn started to come down. Just as she thought about stopping, Quinn's head shot up to meet brown eyes. They held a fiery gaze while Santana's fingers continued to work their magic on Quinn's clit. "Don't stop," Quinn begged in a ragged voice. Santana didn't; she soon felt Quinn's clit harden again. They stayed locked in the moment, but then Quinn's eyes started to drift closed as she felt her orgasm swell up in her.

"No, keep your eyes open. I want to see you when you come," Santana softly demanded. Quinn only nodded as she felt the first wave crash upon her. They held each other's eyes as her orgasm ripped through her.

"Santana," Quinn whispered through uneven breaths. "Oh god, Santana." She hadn't expected her second to be as intense as her first, but it was, and with Santana's deep brown eyes holding her in place, the power of the moment only multiplied. As she came down, she collapsed onto Santana, and the brunette immediately tightened the hug. Quinn buried her face into Santana's neck and idly placed small kisses on soft skin.

Santana spoke first. "No one has ever made me feel like that before."

"Really?" Quinn mumbled, though Santana could detect surprise and skepticism in her voice. The brunette tiled Quinn's chin up so she could meet her eyes.

"Really. Absolutely. Without a doubt," Santana responded with the utmost sincerity and then kissed Quinn to further solidify the truth in her words.

Quinn hummed in pleasure at the kiss. "Well that feeling is definitely mutual," the blonde replied softly. They let silence envelope them for a moment; both women letting their minds wander to recent memories, and both relishing the feeling of their bodies entangled in perfect harmony.

"I have a confession," Santana nearly whispered. Quinn moved but only to try and get more contact with the brunette.

"Oh really? Well, I'm all ears then," Quinn replied, and Santana could feel Quinn's smile form against her neck.

"I'm not a cuddler."

Quinn chuckled. "You're not? Then what do you call this?" She emphasized her sarcastic comment with a squeeze around Santana's stomach. Santana giggled, knowing it sounded silly.

"Yeah, yeah. Ha ha. I just mean that I never liked to cuddle with other women whether it was after sex or watching a movie. Well, except for one woman."

"Brittany," Quinn said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, Brittany, but that was ages ago and I was a teenager. As an _adult_, I've never cuddled with anyone because it didn't feel right."

"But…?" Quinn asked with a tinge of incredulity.

"It feels right. Like _really_ right. To the point where I actually want to cuddle with you all night," Santana disclosed with her own matter-of-factness. This statement just caused Quinn to snuggle even more in Santana's perfect body. She hummed at the additional feel of skin-on-skin.

"It does feel right. So right," Quinn quietly shared.

Santana sighed and enjoyed the peace momentarily. "Don't get me wrong, though, I want to have sex with you, like, all the time now, too." Quinn simply laughed, which triggered laughter from Santana as well.

"And once again, that feeling is definitely, _definitely_ mutual," Quinn replied, kissing the soft skin in front of her.

With a smile that Quinn could hear, Santana said, "Good. It looks like we're on the same page."

"Mmmhmm," responded Quinn. _I think we just did the whole 'lesbian processing thing' and it was painless…probably because it's her and she doesn't like doing it either. __**So**__ on the same page_. Though this was Quinn's thought, Santana shared it, too.

The comfort and warmth combined with these new revelations blanketed them, and they soon drifted off into peaceful sleep, cuddled together, looking very much like a happy couple.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Something's Gotta Give—Part 4/?**

**Summary**: It's Saturday. The women bask in the afterglow and get to know each other a bit more. There's art, breakfast, coffee, and movies.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: R/NC-17

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: Note the rating, folks. I'm still not sure how long this section about their first weekend together will be. There is at least a Part 5.

Quinn opened her eyes as the sun beamed down on her face. She was initially displeased but then quickly realized where she was, and a sensual, blissful smile slowly spread across her features. Quinn leaned up on one elbow and looked down at a peacefully sleeping Santana. The blonde woke up nearly in the same position in which she drifted off—cuddled into Santana's neck and arm lazily draped across a firm, flat stomach, and the brunette's arm tucked around her. _I could get used to waking up like this,_ Quinn thought as she raked her eyes over tousled dark hair across a white pillowcase, smooth mocha skin contrasting beautifully with the crisp white sheet, and soft facial features that were the epitome of serenity at the moment.

_I never thought that I'd see her like this—so peaceful and quiet. Not to mention that I'm in her bed. This is such a contrast to last night, seeing her perfect body in the blurry, rainy moonlight when she was standing by the window. I saw a quiet strength, and she oozes sensuality. .time. Now, though, she's…angelic. _Quinn silently chuckled to herself at this last thought. _I never in a million years would have ever thought that I would describe Santana Lopez as angelic. Yet, that's exactly what she looks like right now_. Quinn smiled down at the brunette and lightly traced a finger down the curve of a small bicep.

Quinn's thoughts turned from Santana-as-angelic to Santana-as-pure sex. _Her body is literally perfect. I see her and I'm speechless and drooling and wet. No one has ever had this effect on me._ The blonde carefully pushed the comforter off of Santana to reveal her naked body completely. Quinn let out a small whimper. Her fingers lightly danced on a toned thigh, and a mischievous smile crept onto her face. She licked her lips as her eyes raked from Santana's beautiful face down over flawless breasts, to abs that Quinn was convinced could cut glass, to a dip near a small hipbone that begged Quinn to be licked, and finally settling on a very tempting, very inviting center.

Quinn couldn't help herself; she felt possessed as she slowly and quietly moved down the bed. She carefully pushed the brunette's legs apart and inched up between them. She gingerly slid her hands up Santana's inner thighs and simply stared. Her mouth watered in anticipation and at the memory of tasting Santana—finally—last night, and she was hypnotized by the vision in front of her, tempting her. Since reuniting with the brunette, Quinn had dreamed of waking her up like this.

She leaned in and slowly licked the entire length of Santana. She instantly moaned at how soft and warm Santana felt and couldn't wait to feel wetness coat her tongue. Quinn drew her fingers away from a thigh and hip to part Santana. Before she returned her mouth to the brunette's center, she couldn't help staring again. _So gorgeous. So so so gorgeous._

With a whimper of expectation, she extended tongue and licked slowly and deliberately up and down either side of Santana's clit, careful to avoid it. Quinn felt Santana's leg muscles twitch and moved a hand up to the brunette's stomach, drawing small circles on soft skin. She glanced up, knowing that Santana would stir awake very shortly. _Especially if I do this_, Quinn thought as she gradually dipped her tongue in Santana's center. The blonde was right; Santana roused from sleep to immediately look down and then smile. She reflexively tangled her fingers in blonde hair and met darkening hazel-green eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful," Santana whispered in a still-sleepy voice. Quinn responded by sucking Santana's clit into mouth and running the flat of her tongue over and under it. The brunette hissed and arched her back, pushing her center further towards Quinn's very accommodating mouth. It was then that Quinn felt the gush of wetness flood her tongue. She licked and sucked with a renewed passion, wanting every drop that she could get. "Holy sweet Jesus, Quinn," Santana whimpered as her head dropped back and her eyes lazily rolled into the back of her head in pure pleasure.

When she sucked Santana's clit back into mouth, she added two fingers to a now slick center, eliciting a deep, feral moan from the brunette. "Oh Quinn, yes!" She bucked her hips, jarring Quinn momentarily, but the blonde drove deeper, curling her fingers. Quinn found a rhythm that was garnering a series of carnal, frustrated grunts and whimpers from Santana that only fueled the blonde on more. One curl of her fingers found the right spot, and Quinn massaged it momentarily before returning to the cadence that was driving Santana very quickly to the edge.

"Fuck, Quinn, don't stop. You feel so fucking good. Oh god," Santana nearly yelled as her breathing became more ragged and shallow. Quinn ran her tongue over a very hard, throbbing clit and matched her movement with harder thrusts of her fingers. Santana's orgasm wracked through her, and the only noise or word that her brain found to bellow was Quinn's name. Santana felt like she was going to simultaneously implode and explode as the waves crashed over her.

Quinn slowly ceased her movements and just stared in awe of Santana who, once again, looked like art. The blonde gathered as much of Santana's dripping heat as she could before kissing inner thighs and slowly extracting her soaking fingers. She perched herself on all fours and crawled up Santana's body. Quinn hovered over the brunette waiting for her to open her eyes, to return to coherence. Once Santana languidly opened dark brown eyes, Quinn lazily licked every drop off of her fingers while Santana could only groan in response. The blonde then graced a very satisfied Santana with a beautiful, sensual smile.

Santana reached her hand up to Quinn's flushed cheek. "I _really_ like how you say good morning," whispered Santana, returning Quinn's smile.

"Better than my good nights?"

"That depends. Was last night one of your good nights?" Santana asked, smirking.

"No, I'd say that was more of 'fucking finally' than a good night," Quinn replied with a giggle.

Santana softly chuckled. "Hmm. Well, based on what I have to go on then I'd say yes, absolutely, I definitely prefer your good mornings?" Santana then pulled Quinn down for a leisurely kiss. The blonde easily fit their bodies together as she lowered herself onto Santana. She broke the kiss and found nuzzled into Santana's neck, and both sighed at the comfort, intimacy, and warm afterglow. They cuddled in silence, just enjoying the feel of each other. Santana idly ran her hand through blonde hair while Quinn traced random patterns on the silky skin of the brunette's stomach and side.

"So," Santana began, "what'd you want to do today?"

Quinn heard the grin in her voice. "I dunno. Any suggestions?" She added her own smile, which Santana could feel against her neck.

"Besides spending all day…all weekend…in bed with you?" Santana paused. "Yeah, I got nothin'." Both women giggled, knowing that they both wanted this. But, they also knew that they wanted to spend time together outside of the bedroom. "Coffee sounds good to start."

"Hmm, I knew you were going to say that. I made sure I got some of my favorite blend for the weekend," Quinn responded. "And you brought movies. I'd like to see what you chose—maybe we can watch something while we have some coffee."

"Sounds perfect. I brought a selection so you can choose whatever you want."

"If you brought porn then we really will be spending all weekend in this bed," Quinn joked as she rolled off of Santana only to get a pouty whimper from the brunette. "Okay, now that just might be the cutest thing that I've ever seen," Quinn said with a smile as she glanced fondly at Santana. "Bathroom" was all that the blonde said as she headed to the washroom.

While Quinn was in the bathroom, Santana pulled herself out of bed and hunted for something to put on. As she riffled through her bag, she pulled out the movies and went in search of coffee in Quinn's kitchen. A few minutes later, Quinn returned to the bedroom to find the bed empty, and she actually pouted. "Where'd you go?" the blonde yelled through the apartment.

"Kitchen" was the distant retort. Quinn, looking refreshed in black La Perla Code briefs and a pale pink tank top, found Santana in her kitchen grinding coffee beans and boiling water. The French press was on the counter next to her. Santana heard her approach and didn't turn around. "Sorry, I invaded your kitchen; I needed coffee."

"No, don't apologize," Quinn replied, leaning against the counter, just admiring the brunette who looked at home in the large gourmet kitchen. "I'll just stand here and watch," she added with a smile, as she admired Santana's perfect ass in white Calvin Klein seamless hipsters and a sleeveless black fitted shirt.

Santana looked over her shoulder to catch Quinn staring at her ass. When Quinn realized that she was busted, she met Santana's eye and blushed. "You really need to be more careful with your leering, Q," Santana quipped with a wink.

Quinn walked up behind the brunette and wrapped her arms around her waist, sneaking a hand underneath the very small shirt. "It's your fault. You look delicious in these Calvin Klein's," Quinn whispered into Santana's ear while running her other hand over a firm ass.

Santana smiled and glanced back over her shoulder at the blonde. "I'm glad you think so," she said softly then smiled bashfully. Quinn leaned forward and lightly kissed the brunette, who then fully turned in Quinn's arms. The kiss turned heated quickly, and hands were under shirts seeking as much skin as possible. Quinn slid her lips down to Santana's alluring neck and began sucking on a pulse point, earning a deep moan from the brunette. Santana instinctively laced her fingers in blonde hair and pulled her closer. Quinn dug her short nails into Santana's ass, pulling her center into the blonde's thigh. Santana hissed in response and tugged Quinn's hair, breaking the kiss.

Between uneven breaths and with hooded eyes, Santana husked, "Bed. Now."

Quinn, in a voice thick with lust, responded, "What about the coffee?"

"Fuck the coffee. I want you." With that Santana pushed Quinn off of her and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the bedroom. Once there, Santana roughly pushed Quinn against the end of the bed and drew her in for a searing kiss. After tongues danced in heated mouths, Santana pulled away and cupped Quinn's face with both hands, holding her in a piercing gaze. "I can't get enough of you. When you kiss me, I feel like fire is racing under my skin. I've never needed anybody like this. It's more than just wanting you; I _need_ you. I _need_ you to kiss me; I _need_ you to touch me." She then wrapped her hand around the back of Quinn's neck and wrenched her into a scorching kiss, showing Quinn what she meant. The blonde released a guttural moan into the kiss and at Santana's confession.

Quinn worked her hands underneath Santana's shirt and pulled it over her head. The brunette responded in kind and Quinn's tank top joined Santana's shirt on the floor. Both women simultaneously discarded their own shorts and kicked them to the side. Santana ran her hands along the backs of Quinn's thighs, pulling her up slightly, and Quinn took the hint and climbed on the bed. The blonde eased back against the pillows and crooked her finger at Santana while biting her bottom lip—silently calling her.

Santana straddled Quinn, hovering over her. The look on Santana's face was what Quinn would call carnal, and she knew that something between them had shifted. They were romantic last night and earlier this morning, but now, she knew that they were exploring new territory, which only got her instantly wet. She graced Santana with a sensual smile, conveying her understanding and desire. Santana simply growled and dove in for a fiery, blazing kiss. It was all tongue and need and heat. The brunette slipped down to Quinn's neck—biting, licking, and sucking. It was rougher than before and Quinn just sank into the feeling of Santana showing her how much she wanted her, how much she turned her on. For the blonde, it was a heady mixture of pure lust and simply feeling wanted.

Quinn tangled her fingers in thick, dark hair and yanked Santana back to catch her eyes. She ran her other hand down Santana's flushed cheek and gave her a knowing gaze. "Yes, I want this. So much. Fuck me, Santana," Quinn whispered in a voice an octave lower. She tugged at Santana's hair again, pulling her down into her own smoldering kiss. The brunette sucked Quinn's bottom lip and biting it before pulling away to move down the blonde's body.

Santana aggressively grazed her teeth over a hard nipple, eliciting a loud hiss from Quinn as she arched her back into Santana. Not wasting any time, the brunette trailed her fingers over the blonde's side and thighs then dipped them between wet, warm folds. Quinn moaned at the unexpected touch and spread her legs to invite Santana in further. Santana returned the moan as she looked down to see how wide Quinn was for her.

Santana took the cue and slowly slid two fingers into Quinn's waiting, wet center, and Quinn could only respond with a deep moan and a further arch of her back. "Oh my god, Santana, yes. Fuck me, please." Santana started gliding her fingers in and out, testing out a rhythm that would make Quinn come hard and fast. She curled her fingers and easily found that perfect spot inside of the gorgeous woman writhing under her touch.

Quinn dug her nails deeply into Santana's back and head, garnering a savage growl from the brunette. At this, Quinn dug deeper, fueling Santana on. "Harder, baby…fuck," Quinn moaned. Santana obeyed and began to thrust her fingers deeper and harder into Quinn, causing the blonde's hips to buck and her nails to claw up Santana's back. Santana leaned into Quinn's neck and sucked an inviting earlobe into mouth, eliciting another hiss from the blonde. "Come for me, Quinn. I want to hear you. I want to hear what I do to you," Santana husked.

It was nearly instant. Quinn arched up, muscles went rigid, and she bellowed Santana's name. Santana didn't stop; she furiously kept pumping her fingers in and out and running her thumb over a slick, wet clit. "Fuck, Santana, god yes," Quinn wailed through gritted teeth. The blonde's eyes were closed, almost painfully so, and her head tossed from side to side as she started to come down. _I can't breathe. Holy shit. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_, Quinn thought as she resettled her body into the comforter. She was dazed. _So that's what it means to be thoroughly fucked. Yep…I could get used to this_.

Santana slowly extracted her fingers and licked them clean, eyes rolling back in pure ecstasy and moaning with each swipe of her tongue. The only clue that Quinn had about this erotic display was the sound emanating from the brunette, which caused Quinn to open her eyes and catch the end of it. Their eyes met and very satisfied smiles crossed their faces.

Quinn brought her hand up to Santana's cheek, caressing soft skin. "That was…hot and amazing and fucking fantastic," Quinn whispered. "You are incredible. And, I don't think I can get enough of you either, baby." Santana's smile grew wider, and her heart lurched at Quinn's words; her breath caught in her throat. _She…why am I reacting this…wow_, Santana thought, though having difficult processing anything after Quinn's profession. The brunette shook her head and grinned bashfully at Santana. "Come here," Quinn whispered again, pulling Santana down on top of her. Santana found a very cozy spot in Quinn's neck and lightly placed soft kisses on sensitive skin.

"I'm glad I didn't scare you or anything," Santana murmured. Quinn tilted the brunette's head up with one finger to look her in the eye.

"Are you kidding? I loved seeing that side of you. I want us to be able to be together in so many different ways, including like that. You have no idea what a turn-on that was," Quinn replied. She caressed Santana's cheek in sign of reassurance and comfort.

"Well, I have _some_ idea," Santana teased with a wink. They both giggled lightly. "I'm relieved and extremely happy that you feel that way. Like…you have _no idea_ how happy."

Quinn gazed deeply into chocolate brown eyes. "Santana, I know _exactly_ how happy," Quinn asserted and punctuated her statement with an intense kiss that caught the brunette slightly off-guard at its depth.

After they parted, Santana shook her head and grinned. "Well, okay then…" she exhaled. Quinn giggled again. "You know, you're going to have to make a new pot of coffee now," the blonde quipped. It was Santana's turn to laugh, and she replied in a deep voice, "I think it was more than worth it, don't you?"

"So worth it, gorgeous," Quinn responded in a matching sensual tone. They held each other's gaze for what seemed like days before Santana leaned up for a slow, soft kiss. It confirmed their new understanding, the new territory that they had entered. It was lazy and wet and comforting. They stopped organically and both hummed in pleasure.

"I'll try making coffee again," Santana joked and then winked at Quinn before getting up to find her clothes.

After she stopped giggling, Quinn noticed Santana's back. _Oops, I didn't think that I __**actually**__ drew blood. Hope she doesn't mind_. She then saw Santana putting back on the white hipster briefs and quickly asked, "Could you at least put on some pants?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Those tiny shorts are really distracting, and I would like to hang out with you—have coffee, watch a movie. But, you need to at least help me out here," Quinn whined. Santana only laughed and nodded. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a pair of pajama pants…that had little geckos on them. Quinn just watched and smiled…until she saw the animal on the print.

"Are those lizards?" the blonde asked incredulously.

"What? Oh…no, they're geckos," Santana responded distractedly.

"Same difference."

"What's the problem? I like lizards, geckos…whatever. They're cute," Santana replied, almost defensively.

Quinn sat up and crossed her arms in front of her bare chest, quirking a questioning eyebrow at Santana. "Two words: lizard baby."

"Are you serious? That was high school, Q," Santana said with some confusion in her voice. "Besides, if you _did_ have a lizard baby, I would have thought it was cute." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Quinn laughed and walked over to Santana. She put her arms around the brunette's neck and lightly kissed her. She settled her forehead against Santana's, looking her in the eye. "I was teasing," she whispered with a smile. Santana smiled in return.

"Well the HBIC isn't _entirely_ dead and buried, I see," Santana quipped, which earned her a smack on the ass from Quinn who then headed into the bathroom. "Go make coffee," the blonde said over her shoulder and winked at Santana before closing the bathroom door.

####

Santana made a new pot of coffee while Quinn followed her own advice and put on some white pajama pants. The brunette convinced Quinn to let her cook breakfast, but the blonde made her promise to cook something simple. Santana surprised Quinn with eggs and bacon. _Simple but entirely perfect_, thought Quinn.

After breakfast, they grabbed more coffee and went to the couch. Santana looked around at Quinn's large apartment, finally able to take in her surroundings. She noticed a number of framed works of art decorating the expansive walls.

She walked around just looking at them, sipping her coffee. Quinn flipped through one of the books that she had borrowed from Santana. They enjoyed the silence and comfort of being together while not having to entertain each other every second.

"Quinn, these prints are incredible. Where'd you get these?"

The blonde was pulled from her reverie. "Hmm?" She paused and turned a bit to face Santana. "Oh…they're mine," she replied matter-of-factly. Santana's jaw dropped and her eyebrows shot up.

"Are you serious? These are beautiful. I didn't know that you drew like this." Santana turned back to one pencil drawing of a small Parisian café. The brunette could only smile. _So talented. These are all amazing. I love uncovering new things about her….just affirms my suspicions_.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like them. I try to draw whenever I get a chance. Law school has it made it tough, though," Quinn responded bashfully. Santana joined Quinn on the couch but leaned in for a quick kiss before sitting.

"You're so talented," Santana whispered. Quinn only bowed her head and grinned. The brunette broke the slight tension. "So, why don't you pick a movie," she said, reaching to the side table and picking up the four DVDs that she brought and handing them to the still-blushing blonde.

"Oh yeah, the movies…almost forgot," Quinn replied. "_Inside Job_, _I Can't Think Straight_, _Elizabeth_, and _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_. This is quite the eclectic selection. So basically, a documentary, a decent lesbian flick, a period piece, and Angelina Jolie porn," Quinn quipped, looking at Santana.

"Basically," Santana retorted with a smirk. Quinn chuckled.

"Well, I've seen _Elizabeth_ a million times; I love it. I own the director's cut of _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_, like every good lesbian should." Santana giggled and nodded in agreement at this last assertion. "And, while I like Sheetal, I kind of want to see _Inside Job_. I know it won the Oscar, and it's been on my list of must-sees; it looks fascinating."

Santana almost did a spit-take. She couldn't control the burst of laughter that sprung forth. Quinn just looked surprised and confused at this reaction. "Am I missing something?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, sorry," Santana answered, catching her breath. "My friend Heather suggested that I bring a selection and then joked that if you chose the documentary that I should marry you." Quinn responded with her own laugh.

"You should tell that I did and that we eloped to Greece or something," Quinn joked. Both women shared a genial laugh. Quinn then went to her DVD player, placed the DVD in, and flipped on her surround sound speakers.

"I can't wait to watch movies on this t.v., _and_ you have surround sound. Such a sweet set-up, Q." Santana sat in awe of the 60-inch flat screen mounted on the wall and the speakers discretely placed around the living room.

Quinn smiled as she returned to the couch, taking a seat much closer to Santana than before. "I'm glad you like it. I decided to indulge a bit; I like to have movie and t.v. marathons, so I figured what the hell." She shrugged and snuggled into Santana's side before hitting play. Santana kissed the top of a blonde head then rested her head there as the film began. _Yep…the perfect Saturday morning_, Santana thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Something's Gotta Give—Part 5/?**

**Summary**: It's still Saturday.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: R/NC-17

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: Note the rating, folks. I'm still not sure how long this section about their first weekend together will be. And, this update was a tough one. I couldn't figure out where I wanted it to go.

"That movie was really good," Quinn finally said as they watched the credits roll on the screen. They remained snuggled together on the blonde's comfortable couch. Quinn's head still rested on Santana's shoulder, and she had her hand idly running across firm ab muscles.

"I'm glad you liked it. I love movies like this. I think I've seen _The Smartest Guys in the Room_ at least half a dozen times," Santana responded.

"Oooh, that's one of my favorites." Quinn flipped the DVD player and tv off, and they simply enjoyed the closeness of each other. Santana had her fingers woven in Quinn's short blonde. The comfortable silence settled between them; then, Quinn spoke, "Hey, can I ask you something? And you don't need to answer if it makes you uncomfortable or if it's too personal?"

"Ask away," Santana softly responded.

"I noticed that you have two sets of scars. Is there a reason?"

Santana looked down at Quinn, and the blonde met her eyes. The brunette simply smiled brightly at her and raised her other hand to cup her cheek. "You saw those, huh?" Quinn nodded, simply waiting. "I had them removed a few years ago."

"Wow. You did? What made you do that?"

"I got them when I was basically a kid; it was a ridiculous decision based solely in massive insecurity mixed with vanity, which seems odd," Santana confessed then paused momentarily before continuing. That's not me…at least anymore."

Quinn sat up and pulled Santana in for a deep kiss, one in which she tried to convey how much she admired Santana for that decision. When she pulled away, she softly trailed both hands to either side of the brunette's face and gazed deeply into rich chocolate brown eyes. "That is _definitely_ not you anymore. Thank you for sharing that with me."

Santana blushed slightly and smiled. "You're welcome." Quinn kept a hand on Santana's cheek and just looked deeply into her eyes. "Santana, you are—_by far—_the most beautiful person I've ever met." Santana blushed again. "And, I'm not only talking about your soulful brown eyes or your chiseled abs or your perfect ass or your flawless skin or your amazing breasts," Quinn added softly. And, the blonde thought that she'd never seen Santana blush so much before. "You're intelligent, funny, caring, warm, sexy, generous, and talented." She then held Santana's eyes for a meaningful moment. "And, I can't wait to get to know more of this exquisite person that I've been so fortunate to have back in my life." Quinn punctuated her words with a passionate, lingering kiss. She felt the moisture on her cheek before she saw it. When the kiss broke organically, she then saw the few tears rolling down Santana's cheek.

Quinn instinctively wiped them away gently with her thumb and simply waited for Santana to say something. The blonde could tell that Santana's brain—and possibly heart—was working through a series of emotions; she saw them cross the brunette's face. Finally, their eyes met, and Santana graced Quinn with a brilliant smile. She then shook her head in disbelief, still smiling.

"I don't even know what to say, Quinn," the brunette admitted quietly. "I…" she faltered, trying to find the words, but they weren't coming. Quinn instantly went into panic mode, but Santana caught her before she retreated. The brunette brought a hand up to Quinn's cheek in an effort to hold eye contact. "No, it's not me freaking out or anything. I'm so overwhelmed at the moment that I'm having trouble finding the words to say what I want to say." Quinn only nodded, visibly relieved. Santana continued, "I really can't wait to get to know you better…like you have no idea how much I want to do that." She hesitated again, biting her bottom lip in thought. "Quinn," she inhaled, "you make me feel like I'm the only person in the room when you look at me. _You_ make me feel beautiful. No one has ever made me feel that. And, while it scares me, it's in a good—actually, great—way. It's exhilarating and new and wonderful."

It was Quinn's turn to feel tears escape and to be taken aback by heartfelt confessions. She mirrored Santana's headshake of incredulity combined with a similar smile. The blonde was at a loss of words, simply amazed at how vulnerable and open Santana was with her. The look that they then shared perhaps conveyed more than their words ever could. In that moment, Santana's earlier suspicions that she would fall for Quinn were reaffirmed, and she knew that somewhere in the near future that she would awake one morning knowing that she was in love with the woman sitting so close to her now. Quinn felt like the earth shifted within her; she knew then and there that her life would be forever different—and for the better—because of Santana Lopez. Both women smiled brilliantly at these internal revelations.

Quinn leaned into Santana slowly, and with her lips brushing against the brunette's, she whispered, "Let me show you how beautiful I think you are." The kiss that followed her promise was a blend of lust and passion, of a new emotional understanding and raw desire. It was unhurried and intense with lips perfectly layering over and over in wet exploration. Their bodies gravitated towards each other; Quinn knew that she wanted to take her time with Santana and show her what words possibly couldn't, but she also realized the significance of this solitary moment—this kiss.

As fingers tangled in hair, Quinn straddled Santana and lightly pushed Santana back against the couch. With the new position, the brunette drifted her hands out of short blonde locks and trailed them down arms to torso to hips, and she tugged Quinn closer. Quinn slipped her hands down to cup Santana's face. They broke the kiss, and the blonde traced her thumb slowly along the edge of Santana's bottom lip, her eyes following the movement. "So beautiful," Quinn whispered. A slow smile crept across Santana's face, and Quinn grinned in return as she felt the lip shift under her touch. The blonde raised her eyes to meet Santana's darkening ones. Their countenances mirrored each other—affection and relief. A weight had been lifted; they were on the same page, wanted to head in the same direction, and both women felt liberated.

Quinn's gaze deepened as she felt herself sinking into Santana's eyes. The brunette softly gasped at the look. _There it is again…like I'm the only person on earth. How does she do that? What does she see?_ Quinn smiled sweetly, almost as if she knew what Santana was thinking. No words were needed; the blonde pressed her body into Santana's and kissed her, now with heat and need while retaining the warmth. Santana responded by running her hands down Quinn's back, over and under her ass, and along her thighs. The brunette's touches felt like fire on the blonde's skin even through clothing. Quinn dropped her hands to gently pinch and tweak Santana's nipples through her shirt, enjoying the fact that the brunette chose not to wear a bra. Her deft touches earned her a gasp from Santana.

The brunette flopped back against the couch, her head dropping against the back edge of the cushion. Her lithe neck was exposed for Quinn, and the blonde didn't hesitate to lean forward and sensually work her lips up and down both sides of it. Santana melted into Quinn's touches, allowing her mind to go blank and allowed herself to simply feel. The pace was relaxed, afforded to them by the near-desperate sex from last night and earlier. Now, they could explore thoroughly, and in Quinn's case, at this moment, she could pay homage to a work of art.

Quinn slid her fingers underneath Santana's shirt and slipped off the thin material, and with her hands finally on Santana's breasts, both women slightly whimpered at the contact. The blonde returned her lips to Santana's neck just as the brunette tugged on Quinn's shirt. The ability to speak apparently had left Santana's mind only to be taken over by bliss. Quinn quickly discarded her shirt and returned all of her attention to the woman beneath her. With firmer pinches and flicks on desperately hard nipples, Santana's hips began to roll as if on their own. Quinn's hips responded automatically, and the two found a rhythm nearly instantly. The lack of contact, though, proved frustrating, and Quinn knew that she'd need to do something about that and soon.

The blonde kissed and licked her way up to Santana's ear; she sucked on an inviting earlobe while still caressing two magnificent breasts. After she grazed her teeth on a soft earlobe, Quinn whispered, in a husky voice, "I can't wait to taste you, to show you how amazing I think you are. I want to worship you right now." With those words, her lips made a trail along Santana's body, committing every freckle and every dip of muscle to memory. Santana could only respond with a sharp inhale and allow the feeling of being engulfed by want and passion wash over her. The brunette finally realized what was happening—her brain un-clouded momentarily—and she looked down to see Quinn on her knees between Santana's legs, gently tugging off her pajama pants.

With herself completely exposed now, Santana inhaled sharply; she felt vulnerable, open, and more naked, in every sense of the word, than she had ever been before. They locked eyes, and Santana saw a fusion of adoration and pure desire in dark hazel-green eyes. 'Captured' was the word that sprung to Santana's mind when she thought about how Quinn's gaze made her feel. Quinn placed her hands on Santana's now trembling thighs and slowly pushed them apart. She reluctantly tore her eyes from Santana's and looked down. It was her turn to inhale as she saw, then smelled, Santana's waiting, open center. The blonde licked her lips in anticipation, and her eyes rolled on their accord. Santana's breathing immediately hitched as she saw Quinn devour her with her eyes.

Quinn moaned as she leaned in, inhaling even more of Santana's strong scent. Right before she extended her tongue for her first lick, she whimpered, "God, Santana…" At the blonde's tone and words, Santana fell back, with a dull thump, and waited for Quinn's expert touch. Quinn dipped her tongue into wet folds and lazily dragged her tongue up and down the valleys alongside Santana's clit. She pushed her body forward more to settle in and moaned as Santana coated her tongue and invaded her mouth.

The world fell away for Quinn as she drank in the brunette. All she knew at that moment was wet warmth that was pure Santana and the sounds coming from the gorgeous woman above her. In between her caresses, Quinn couldn't help but groan, "Oh my god, Santana" with a tone that struck both of them perhaps more than intended. Once her tongue returned to sensitive, wet skin, Quinn instantly realized why now was different, why it felt like she was tasting Santana for the time. _Intoxicating_, she thought. _That's the only word for it. I think I understand what addiction means now_.

The newness was gone and was now replaced with an intense intimacy and desire unknown to Quinn until now. Santana's mind was blank, but she knew this was different, too. She was actually enjoying being vulnerable with Quinn; she felt safe and adored. In this moment, they were connecting in a way that neither expected or had encountered with anyone else.

The heady experience fueled Quinn on as her tongue descended a bit further to dip into Santana's entrance. With a quick tease of her tongue, she would then move up either side of Santana's clit and back down. Santana thought that the circular pattern was deliciously tortuous and moaned her approval loudly while tilting her hips up towards Quinn's skillful tongue and mouth. The blonde couldn't hold back much longer and finally slid her tongue completely inside. Santana cried out, "Quinn, yes! Oh my god…yes!" And, Quinn groaned deeply, which Santana felt vibrate in every nerve throughout her body. Santana's hand found blonde hair and gripped forcefully, producing a whimper from Quinn.

The blonde worked her tongue painfully slowly in and out of Santana's dripping core, curling her tongue at just the right place. _I've never felt this close to anyone. This has never been as good as it is right now—her taste, her smell, her sounds—it's perfect_. She wrapped both hands underneath Santana's thighs and angled her hips so she could go deeper. Santana gasped at the increase in contact and silently begged for more by tightening her grip on blonde hair as she arched her back off of the couch.

Quinn willed her eyes open and looked up at _her_ work of art: muscles began to tense, breasts strained in the air, nipples were rigid, lips parted, and hair tossed loosely. "Oh Quinn…baby, you feel so, so good." The term of endearment registered instantly with Quinn, and her reflexive response was to glide her tongue up to Santana's throbbing clit. She circled it, only lightly grazing it, before she used the flat of her tongue over and under it. The blonde found a rhythm that triggered Santana's hips to roll sensually, in a way that made Quinn whimper. Their movements met each other and synced, like a perfectly performed tango.

The rhythm, the connection, and the passion guided them towards the brink; Santana sensed the telltale dull warmth spread through her like a quiet storm, and Quinn, though surprised, felt the same. "Quinn, I'm so close…please," Santana moaned. Immediately, Quinn slowly sucked Santana's pulsing clit into her mouth and ran her tongue over it. This change triggered the first wave in both women, and the blonde couldn't believe it when it happened. Santana's orgasm began as short bursts, but when she felt Quinn's body move below and the guttural moan emitted from the blonde, it wracked through her like an earthquake. Despite the force with which Quinn was tumbling over the edge, she maintained the focus on Santana. They both started to come down simultaneously, and both were covered a thin sheet of sweat.

Quinn pulled away from Santana's center momentarily to catch her breath before returning to consume every last drop on swollen lips and slick inner thighs. Santana was limp against the couch and was trying to find air. Her mind was cloudy in the best possible way, and she was unconsciously playing with the blonde hair between her fingers. When Quinn finished gathering as much of Santana as she could, she kissed an inner thigh and crawled up the brunette's body to straddle her once again.

Their eyes met, and they gifted each other with dazzling, satisfied smiles. Quinn brought a hand up to Santana's cheek and simply said, "Beautiful" in a sweet, caring tone. Santana pulled her down for a kiss that spoke volumes. Quinn released herself, moved to the other end of the couch where she settled in on the one of the pillows, and silently beckoned Santana to join her. The brunette sighed in contentment and cuddled into Quinn's warm body. They enveloped themselves in a perfect embrace as if they had lain like this forever.

Neither knew what to say but knew that, once again, something had shifted between them. As they relaxed into each other, both hearts and minds were churning over what had happened. It was Santana who finally spoke after a long moment of silence. "No one's ever made me feel like this before," she whispered. "I don't know what happened just now, but I've never felt so connected to another person before."

Quinn was taken aback by the confession and vulnerability (again) but also completely understood what Santana meant. "I couldn't have said it better myself. I felt like it was the first time with you; it was intense and something inside me changed. I just can't name it." She could feel Santana nod against her shoulder.

"I'm not sure that I want to name it. I just…I sort of want to let it exist and simply be what is. Does that make sense?"

Quinn softly chuckled, "It makes perfect sense. I was thinking that, too. I don't want to overanalyze anything, and with you, I don't feel the need to do so." Santana nodded again and kissed Quinn's neck. The blonde continued, "The world fell away when we together just now, and something hit me…like it was the most obvious idea in the world." She paused, and Santana lifted her to catch Quinn's eye. Hazel-green bore into deep brown. "We fit," Quinn said matter-of-factly. Santana's reply was a bright smile and an enthusiastic nod. "We do fit," the brunette confirmed. They shared an affirming kiss and squeezed each other tightly. Their thoughts mirrored one another at that moment: _I'm floating_.

When the kiss ended organically, they continued to look at each other with giddy smiles on their faces. Quinn playfully squeezed Santana's ass, and the brunette wrinkled her nose, which Quinn thought was by far the cutest thing that she'd ever seen. "I'm starving," Santana announced.

Quinn giggled. "Me too. And I can't reheat the shepherd's pie, unfortunately."

"Make it for me some other time," Santana said with a shrug.

"I will. I still have that beer though."

"Ooooh! I want some of that."

"I just don't know what to pair with it. I'm not really good at pairings yet."

"Well, cheese goes with anything. How about gourmet grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"Cheese and beer? You're trying to seduce me again, aren't you? If you hadn't already noticed, mission accomplished."

It was Santana's turn to giggle. "Maybe I'll always be trying to seduce," she replied softly and then quickly kissed Quinn. The blonde sighed blissfully. _I __**know**__ you'll always try to seduce me, Santana Lopez, and I can't wait to see what you have up your sleeve_. Santana winked Quinn then sat up and stretched, which caused Quinn to moan at the sight.

"Okay…" Quinn began distractedly. "How about you make a list of what I should get and you go take a shower."

Santana put on a full pout. "You're not going to shower with me?"

Quinn leaned into Santana. "Honey, we'll never get any food if we do that" She kissed the still-pouting brunette before getting up to retrieve a pen and paper. Santana grabbed her clothes and then looked over her shoulder. "You called me 'honey' again," she quipped.

"I did, didn't I?" Quinn replied with a grin. Santana only nodded happily and went to make the list for Quinn before skipping like a kid to the shower.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Something's Gotta Give—Part 6/?**

**Summary**: It's still Saturday.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: R/NC-17

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: This is a short one. I'm still not sure how long this section about their first weekend together will be. I felt the need to get some music and food in this one.

**Saturday afternoon**

When Quinn returned from the store, Santana was reading on the couch, looking refreshed and relaxed. The blonde gave Santana free range of the kitchen to make their late lunch while she showered. Once Quinn had disappeared into the bathroom, Santana grabbed her IPod and placed into the nearby dock then got to work in the kitchen.

After about 20 minutes, Quinn opened the bedroom door to rejoin Santana but stopped in her tracks when she heard music blasting and a voice singing along. She walked quietly towards the kitchen, hoping to catch the brunette unaware, so she could just watch and listen. Santana had her back to Quinn in the kitchen while she assembled the different grilled cheese sandwiches. She was singing along to Diana Krall's "The Look of Love," and Quinn was taken back, like she was on the night in the jazz bar, by how sensual and sexy Santana's voice was.

The blonde watched Santana's hips sway to the slow, soft beat while she sang along with the music. The sound of her voice and the move of her body were hypnotic, and Quinn hoped that this song was on repeat, so she could continue this trance. But, Santana turned to drop some scraps into the sink and caught Quinn leaning against the counter, clearly leering. When she got busted, the blonde's eyes were glued to Santana's ass, which was nicely highlighted by short gym shorts.

"Uh, hi," Santana said playfully, knowing full well that Quinn was still staring at her. Quinn had a lustful smirk on her face and one eyebrow quirked rather high. After a couple of beats, Santana snapped her fingers in Quinn's eye line and finally broke the spell.

"Huh, what?" Quinn asked distractedly. Santana just chuckled. The blonde blushed furiously as realization hit her, and Santana only laughed more. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry, Santana."

"Are you kidding? I like it. Look all you want," the brunette replied with a wink. Quinn smiled appreciatively, walked towards the brunette, and hauled her in a deep kiss that caused both of them to stumble slightly. They grasped on to each other tightly as the passionate kiss continued. Santana's hands instinctively slipped under Quinn's shirt, and the blonde's hands drifted to Santana's ass like magnets. She pushed Santana the couple of steps backwards until she hit the edge of the counter. Quinn slid her lips down to Santana's neck, and she licked and sucked the sensitive skin with fervor.

Santana was surprised at how heated this seemingly small encounter became. Quinn's mouth and hands were everywhere, and the brunette felt like she was being consumed (which only seemed appropriate given their location). Quinn moved up to Santana's ear and sucked her earlobe in a way that made Santana groan. "Watching you dance and listening to sing turned me on so much. I want you…right here, right now." Santana echoed her earlier sound and relaxed a bit in Quinn's arms, allowing the blonde to take over even more. She sank into Quinn's touches and the feel of how perfectly their bodies melted together.

Quinn's hand was quickly down the front of Santana's shorts, and Santana gasped as able fingers slid into abundant wetness. Quinn moaned as her fingers easily glided along either side of Santana's hardening clit. The blonde savored how quickly Santana got wet for her, a feeling that she knew all too well—she was immediately wet just hearing the brunette sing and watching her dance. She sucked on the tendon popping out of Santana's arched neck and worked her fingers towards Santana's dripping entrance. "Yesssss," the brunette hissed. Quinn whimpered and drove her fingers deeply into Santana, causing her hips to lurch away from the counter and into Quinn's leg. The blonde immediately found a rhythm that she knew was pushing Santana closer—walls began clenching and pulsing, and Santana's breaths became gradually uneven.

When Santana bucked her hips forward with a bit more force, Quinn's thumb found her clit, circling and pressing it in time with her fingers. "Oh fuck, Quinn, yes…right there," Santana moaned loudly. Quinn responded by nipping at her nearly bruised neck and drove deeper into Santana, curling her fingers. With one deft curl and added pressure from her thumb, Quinn pushed Santana into an orgasm that ripped through the brunette quickly and powerfully. She groaned Quinn's name between grunts and moans. As Santana came down, Quinn slowly extracted her fingers and readjusted Santana's little shorts. The blonde rested her head on Santana's shoulder, and strong arms were tightly wrapped around her. She gently kissed mocha skin and then pulled back to bring her fingers up to her mouth. The guttural moan that emitted from the back of her throat caused Santana to finally open her eyes and look down. It was Santana's turn to moan at the sensual display of Quinn's tongue sliding around her own fingers, gathering every drop that she could.

Santana then realized that the music was still playing, and she heard a very familiar bass line—Peggy Lee's "Fever." She softly started to sing along, which drew Quinn's attention. The blonde smiled and kissed Santana's neck again, just enjoying hearing the brunette sing, this song especially. Santana's hips started moving in time to the beat, almost unconsciously. Quinn moved her hands to those hips and just watched from her perch on Santana's shoulder. When the song came to a particular line, Santana sang a bit louder, "Chicks were born to give you fever, be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade. They give you fever…when you kiss them…"

Quinn giggled and pulled back to look into smiling brown eyes. As Peggy Lee's voice drifted off, the two women stayed in a comfortable embrace, simply enjoying the closeness. Santana leaned forward to softly kiss Quinn. "Mmmm," she hummed pulling back. "That was a nice surprise."

"I couldn't help myself," Quinn confessed; she shrugged and graced Santana with a playful grin.

"You can surprise me like that whenever you want."

"I won't be able to stop if you keep singing like that." Santana gave the blonde a sideways glance with a small smirk on her face. Quinn giggled and released Santana. "I'm starving. Where's my lunch?" she joked.

Santana shook her head and returned her attention to the food on the nearby counter. Quinn stepped back, giving her room, and watched her finish up. "I was trying to make lunch until I was interrupted by a very aggressive, hot blonde," Santana quipped.

"Yeah, well, I don't hear you complaining," Quinn replied teasingly.

Santana looked over her shoulder, "So not complaining. You'll just have to wait an extra few minutes for food." She winked at the blonde and fired up the gas range to make the sandwiches.

Quinn poured the beer and set the table, knowing that it wouldn't take long for the sandwiches to cook. They sat down, and Quinn was once again impressed with the food before her. "How do you that?" she asked in wonder.

"Do what?" Santana answered with a confused expression on her face.

"Make food like this. I mean, it's grilled cheese, but you make it look like something I'd order in a four-star restaurant." Santana dropped her eyes and blushed.

"It's just lunch, Q," she finally responded and met Quinn's eyes. But, the blonde shook her head in disagreement.

"But, it isn't. This took time and creativity…and care. Thank you," the blonde asserted with a bright smile.

"You're welcome," Santana said, matching Quinn's smile. She paused for a moment. "So what beer is this?"

"Stone Smoked Porter. It pairs well with meats and heartier dishes. Do you think it'll go okay with these different cheeses?"

"At least with the cheddar and chipotle pepper jack. But, I think it'll be fine with the others as well," Santana replied.

"I don't even where to start. So there are four, right?"

"Yeah. The chipotle pepper jack is on sourdough as is the aged cheddar with heirloom tomato. On the French country bread, there is buffalo mozzarella with tomato and basil and the other is manchego and prosciutto."

"They look and smell amazing, Santana." Quinn raised her pint glass and silently toasted the gorgeous woman sitting across from her.

They dug into their food; both women were clearly famished from all of their "activity" in the past (almost) 24 hours, and breakfast just didn't cut it. Each sampled the four different sandwiches, and Santana hummed in delight at her first sip of beer.

"This beer is awesome. I don't even think I've had a porter before. It's so…full. Or something, I don't know the right lingo," she chuckled at herself.

Quinn smiled, "I don't either, to be honest. It doesn't matter," she said with a shrug. "I'm glad you like it though. Rule of thumb: Stone can do no wrong. Anything they make is fabulous."

"Good to know. I like that you know about this because I've always wanted to learn. So now, you can teach me," Santana grinned. Quinn replied in kind, "I'd be more than happy to; you've already schooled me in food in such a short amount of time, and I can't wait to learn more." They held a soft but intense look for a long moment before returning to their lunch.

Quinn spoke after a few minutes of pleasant silence. "So…are you going to sing again? At the open mic night?"

Santana shrugged noncommittally. "I don't know. I've done it a few times. My friends love it, but I'm just not sure what direction I want to go."

"Well, you should definitely sing that first song you were singing and 'Fever' because….wow," Quinn replied with a mixed look of arousal and admiration. Santana giggled at her reaction.

"I might. I like those songs. I like jazz a lot, actually. The largest playlist on that IPod is jazz. Diana Krall, Patricia Barber, Ella, Sarah, Billie…"

"Then do it. If you like singing those songs then go for it."

"Well, that open mic night—the one at the gay bar—doesn't seem…fitting for that music. The clientele there would probably want me to do the old standards: Indigo Girls, Melissa, Tegan and Sara…all of those artists. And that's just not me."

"Can you sing somewhere else? Like a piano bar?"

"Possibly. I guess I haven't really thought about it much. Could you maybe help me pick out some songs?"

"I'd love to, but I will warn you, if you start singing, I can't be held responsible for my actions," Quinn confessed with a wink. Santana laughed and nodded.

They finished eating, and Quinn cleared the table. "Do you want some cookies and another beer? Maybe while we flip through your IPod?"

"Sounds wonderful. You said they were double chocolate chip, right?" Quinn nodded. "If I eat all of them, don't judge." Quinn giggled and brought the cookies and beer over to the living room where Santana joined her. Santana immediately grabbed a cookie and rolled her eyes at the first bite. "Oh Quinn, these are fantastic. I've had one bite and I'm hooked. They'll like freakin' crack. You're making these all the time from now on."

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "Try them with the beer." She handed the brunette a pint glass, and she took a sip. Her eyes bugged out in surprise and looked at the glass like it would tell her something. "What is this? This is amazing."

"It Southern Tier's Mokah, an imperial stout. Southern Tier is another brewery that makes fantastic beer. I've never had anything from that brewery that I didn't like."

"It's like liquid chocolate…with booze and hints of coffee. I really like the booze part, though," Santana giggled. Quinn joined in her laughter. The brunette reached for her IPod and they started listening to possible tracks.

After an hour of talking, sipping beer, and munching on cookies, they had compiled a potential set list for a hypothetical open mic night.

"I think this list would be really good for a piano bar," Santana affirmed. "I don't think half of the people at gay open mic night would even know these songs."

"Then, it's settled. Find a place that's suited for what you want to sing…not what your friends want," Quinn said softly with a gentle smile. Santana nodded in agreement, knowing that this is what she really wanted. "Good!" The blonde paused for a moment before getting up and extending a hand down to Santana. "Talk a walk with me?" she asked quietly. Santana met her eyes, took her hand, and got up. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and kissed her slowly. Santana pulled back and simply said, "Love to."

They changed, grabbed some shoes, and headed out the door. Once outside of Quinn's brownstone, they decided to simply wander the neighborhood and enjoy the lovely, warm night. Within a few minutes of their walk, Santana linked her fingers with Quinn, and the blonde immediately looked down at their interlaced hands and smiled. They walked hand in hand up towards Chelsea, talking the entire way. Once they realized how far they had gone, they decided to turn around and head back. The sun was setting, leaving the sky looking more like a cocktail—all oranges and pinks.

When they were only a couple of blocks from Quinn's apartment, the blonde asked, "Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure. Anything," Santana responded matter-of-factly.

"Would you mind singing one of the songs from that new playlist when we get back?"

Santana eyed Quinn and smirked. She paused a moment to assess Quinn. "Like for real? Or is this just your sneaky way of asking for foreplay?" The brunette softly chuckled.

Quinn shot her a surprised look, brought her hand to her chest, and her jaw went slack. "Santana, I'm offended. I would love to hear you sing," she asserted, possibly with bit more feigned innocence than she originally intended. She paused, turned her glance back ahead of her, and continued, "If I _happen_ to rip your clothes off half way through the song then that is just a consequence of doing this favor," she shrugged playfully.

"Well, then. I'll have to think about it," Santana replied sarcastically and added a wink.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Something's Gotta Give—Part 7/7**

**Summary**: The end of their first weekend together.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: R/NC-17

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: I wasn't sure how to wrap this up; I only knew that I wanted to set up some future chapters. And, "Patrick" is my tip of the hat to NPH. I also tried a new approach—eliminating any descriptive reference to the girls other than pronouns or their names. Not sure how it worked…if you have an opinion one way or the other, please share.

Once they returned to Quinn's apartment, they sat together on the couch while Santana flipped through the new playlist to select a song. She wanted to see how much she could push Quinn before she would break and they would end up naked on the couch. She just loved learning new things about the gorgeous woman who was sitting rather close to her. _And I can smell her shampoo and skin…lavender. Wait, what was I doing?_

"Okay, you can't look at the song that I'm picking. Just tell me what you think," Santana said rather shyly. Quinn nodded in response and sat back against the couch, watching her intently.

Santana took a deep breath and hit play. She selected a shorter version of the original song, just for now—she'd sing the full version if she ever did it live. Right now, though, her focus was on Quinn. She sang along with this slower version of "More Than You Know;" she liked this short edition because it was just a piano and Michelle Pfeiffer's voice.

Quinn's jaw dropped when Santana started; her voice was raspy and sensual, which captured the essence of the song entirely. Santana wouldn't make eye contact with her, but Quinn didn't really care because she was witnessing her shift into performer mode; it was sexy and beautiful. Quinn quirked an eyebrow midway through the short song and was biting her bottom lip as she simply stared. Towards the end, Santana had closed her eyes, and Quinn thought it seemed like she was shutting out the world, so it was just her and the song. She was right except for one part: Santana shut out the world so it was just Quinn and the song.

On the last note, Quinn leaned forward a bit, waiting for Santana to open her eyes; she hesitated to do so, purely from nervousness. When she finally did and met Quinn's hazel-green eyes, she saw a brilliant smile on Quinn's face and breathed a sigh of relief. "So?" Santana asked bashfully. Quinn inched forward more and caught her in an intense gaze. "First, you sang that better than whoever that was in the original," she complimented. She dragged a finger along her own bottom lip as inhaled. "And second…" she cut herself off by crushing her lips with Santana's, who instantly sank back into the couch, inviting Quinn to straddle her. They moaned into the kiss as tongues sought each other out. Quinn attacked Santana's neck, pushing her body further down, and pinning the body below hers against the cushions. Santana's arms instinctively slid up Quinn's thighs and curved around to her ass, pulling her closer.

Quinn ripped her lips away from Santana's neck and husked, "I think you start singing again." "Huh?" was all Santana could manage as a response; her brain was pleasantly blank at the moment. As Quinn lifted Santana's shirt over her head, she repeated, "I said I think you should start singing again." The bra was gone in seconds and flung somewhere across the apartment. Her hands move immediately to hard nipples and firm breasts that she pinched and kneaded aggressively. Quinn began to lower her head to Santana's chest and whispered in a deep voice, "Start singing, Santana." She then sucked a nipple into her mouth and began rolling her tongue around it. Santana inhaled with a hiss and then asked, "Wha…what should I sing? Oh Jesus, Quinn…"

Quinn reluctantly released the nipple momentarily to respond, "I don't care, just sing." Santana couldn't form a thought let alone think of song especially when Quinn's mouth was lavishing such attention to her tits and her hands were beginning to unbutton her very tiny jeans shorts. So, Santana just went with what was fresh in her mind—"More Than You Know." With the first note, Quinn softly moaned, promptly got wet at the sound of Santana's voice, and began expediting the removal of Santana's shorts and thong. Rather than straddling her again, Quinn dropped to her knees, grabbed the back of Santana's thighs, and pulled her hips to the end of the couch. Santana whimpered at the sight before her—Quinn's hands poised on her inner thighs and pure lust in her eyes. Santana kept singing, which shocked her that she actually could, but when Quinn dipped her tongue into wet heat, there was no way that she could continue. The ability of speech left her and all she felt or knew at the moment was Quinn's very skillful tongue gliding along her open, sensitive pussy. Santana arched her back, groaned, and pushed her hips into Quinn's face, begging for more.

Quinn responded by unexpectedly driving her tongue deep into Santana's entrance, earning her a loud whimper. "Oh my god, Quinn, yes…please. You feel so fucking good." She reflexively grasped blonde hair with one hand and started rolling her hips in time with Quinn's tongue. Quinn couldn't help but match Santana's whimper when she felt and saw the movement from her. It was just too much—her taste, those hips, her smell…everything. She mumbled against Santana, "So good, honey, so good" and then moaned, which Santana felt in every nerve. Quinn then roughly sucked Santana's throbbing clit into her mouth, ran her tongue over and under it, and grazed teeth over it, eliciting a groan from the woman above her. The "oh fuck" from Santana invited Quinn to increase the pressure on her clit, immediately sending Santana into a violent orgasm that exploded through her quickly. Quinn greedily and hungrily lapped every drop that she could as Santana came down. She didn't release the near-death grip that she had on Santana's thighs, though; she couldn't let go. Quinn simply craved more, and in that moment, she realized that it would always be like that as long as Santana would allow it—the craving, the addiction.

Santana, for her part, couldn't untangle her fingers from short blonde hair. Her breathing was coming out in short, uneven blasts still. Quinn finally rested her head on Santana's thigh and watched as Santana relaxed into the bliss of her afterglow and hummed quietly to herself. "You stopped singing," Quinn quipped softly. Without raising her head or opening her eyes, Santana smiled and giggled. "I couldn't form a thought let alone sing, Q," she replied. The blonde kissed an inner thigh, and Santana felt her smile against her skin. "Mmmm, good," Quinn mumbled and kissed the thigh again before crawling up Santana's very satisfied, flushed, gorgeous body.

They wrapped their arms around each other and enjoyed the silence. Quinn rested her head on a shoulder; Santana sweetly kissed the top of the blonde head, and her fingers idly traced the skin on the arm draped across her stomach. Her mind floated to music randomly; her head then perked up at an idea. "Sing with me," Santana uttered quietly. She felt Quinn's chuckle before she heard her words. "What? You're kidding right?" Quinn responded incredulously. "I'm completely serious," Santana affirmed.

"Santana, I haven't sung since high school. I'd sound awful." Santana tilted Quinn's chin up so their eyes met. "I highly doubt that. We'd practice of course, and Amy can help with the arrangement. I actually have a song in mind."

Quinn furrowed her brow. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

Santana looked at her bare wrist then rolled her eyes. "Like 30 seconds. It just came to me. C'mon, what do you say? It'd be fun" Santana bestowed a luminous smile on Quinn, which she hoped would seal the deal.

It did. "Okay, but I hope the song is something simple because who knows how my voice sounds now."

"I bet it sounds as incredible as it did in high school," Santana replied with a wink. Quinn blushed and looked down at her hand that was ghosting over the soft skin of Santana's stomach. "I don't know about that."

"I do. I mean, your solos were always great, and I liked your duets with Rachel and Sam. But, honestly, I thought you sounded the sexiest during 'Bad Romance,'" Santana confessed with a hint of a blush.

Quinn's eyes shot up to meet deep brown. "You're serious? I had, like, one line in that song. You had more than I did."

"Whatever. I'm totally serious. The way you sang that…" Santana trailed off and licked her lips. "So fucking hot," she continued and grinned sensuously at the blonde. Quinn's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Way hot, Quinn," Santana confirmed with a vigorous nod.

Quinn shook her head. "I'm surprised you even remember that," she said softly. "I barely remember it."

Santana caught her shy eyes again. "Like it was yesterday," Santana disclosed softly and gave her another bright smile. Quinn simply wrapped her arms around Santana again and added a little squeeze. They leaned back together, and Santana kept a light smile on her face as she closed her eyes, relishing the closeness.

After a few moments, Quinn finally asked, "What song?"

"Hmm?" Santana replied dreamily.

Quinn lightly giggled, noticing the way that Santana seemed off in her own little world. "What song do you want to sing?"

"Oh…sorry. Umm, 'Where or When;' I like Diana Krall's version, and I think Amy won't have a problem learning it quickly on the piano."

"Can I hear it?"

"Yeah, it's on my IPod; go ahead and play it." Quinn unwillingly detached herself and scrolled through the very large artist list on the brunette's IPod, found the song, and hit play. She cuddled back into Santana's warm body, and they both closed their eyes as they listened to the slow, jazzy tune. After the first few lines, Quinn's breathing hitched as the words and the sentiment hit her in a profound way.

_It seems we stood and talked like this before_

_We looked at each other in the same way then_

_But I can't remember where or when_

She listened now more intently than she had planned, and the lyrics washed over her; she found comfort in them. _Is this how she feels? Is this why she picked this song—to tell me something that she just couldn't say? _Quinn's mind raced as the song continued. Her body melted deeper into Santana's and fingers tangled lightly in blonde locks. After the last notes played, both women sighed and sat in silence.

Finally, Quinn quietly confessed, "It's perfect." Santana grinned excitedly and kissed the top of Quinn's head. They stayed in the embrace for a while, in silence except for their hushed breathing and the muted sounds of the city sneaking in through the windows.

####

They were both floating between consciousness and peaceful sleep when Santana felt a hand drift to her thigh. She opened one eye to look down and wasn't sure if Quinn was cognizant of her fingers idly trailing up and down the top of her thigh. The touch, whether intended or not, was sensual and started a stirring of warmth in Santana that snapped her back to awareness. She hummed in contentment as those deft fingers glided across her skin, occasionally slipping to an inner thigh, which just whipped up more arousal in Santana. _This is…heavenly. It's even better that she might not even be aware that she's doing it, that's it, like, instinct. A quiet night with her seems like the best possible way to spend an evening. I don't want to be the only one naked though. _Santana giggled to herself at this last thought, and then instantly, an idea hit her—she had a song that she wanted to add to her hypothetical set list. She smiled at the possibility of singing that particular song with Quinn in the room because she _knew_ that the blonde would understand.

A few moments later, Quinn stretched slightly, and her hand moved up Santana's side to a very sensitive spot just above her hip. And, when fingers lightly circled the area, Santana hissed in both pleasure and a little bit of ticklish pain. Quinn was slowly creeping towards consciousness, and when she faintly turned her head, her lips met soft skin. The taste that was only Santana and the smell of her skin—bergamot and sandalwood—roused Quinn fully. "Mmmm, hi," she mumbled between light kisses. Between the roaming fingers and now the feel of Quinn's perfect lips against her gradually flushed skin, Santana's body was on a low hum. "Hi yourself," she replied in a soft, raspy voice.

"Could we just stay like this?" Quinn asked fondly. Santana, whose eyes were closed and body slightly arched, smiled and answered, "I don't see any reason why we'd move." The blonde shifted her body, and now, she was more on top of Santana; she moved her mouth up a lithe neck with kisses that were all tongue and full lips flush on sensitive skin. Santana groaned softly at the changes and tightened her hold around Quinn. "I lied," Santana confessed through partially ragged breaths.

"Lied about what?" Quinn asked, puzzled, as she continued to pepper Santana's neck.

"Lied about not having any reason to move…because we're moving…to the bedroom…right now," she asserted and pushed Quinn away, got up, grabbed a pair of nearly trembling hands, and hauled her into the bedroom. Quinn couldn't keep the grin on her face. _Oh, I like where this is going_, she thought to herself, the smile growing bigger with every step. _'Turned On Santana' is a sight to behold; I'm a lucky girl. _

Once in the bedroom, Santana pulled Quinn in front of her and backed her into the bed, holding her eyes in a passionate gaze every step of the way. "You know, you're very handsy when you're semi-conscious," Santana husked as she pinned Quinn against the edge of the bed.

"My subconscious _and_ my conscious are very aware of what I want it would seem," Quinn quipped with a smirk.

"Mmmm, and what's that?" Santana inquired, pressing her body into Quinn's, slipping her thigh in between the toned legs and pressing against a damp center. Her full, pouty lips hovered above Quinn's as she waited for a response.

"You," Quinn replied with a voice raspy from arousal. She hesitated for a second before grabbing the back of Santana's neck and crushing their lips together in a devastating kiss. Santana moaned and grasped Quinn's ass, pulling her onto the edge of the bed. She moved her mouth to Quinn's neck, and two hands instinctively tangled in dark hair. Quinn tightly wove her legs around Santana's waist and pulled her impossibly closer. "Too many clothes," she murmured, too distracted by Santana's mouth and hands to actually move to take off said clothing. Santana growled, pulled away, and ripped her clothes off only to return right back to where she had been. Quinn didn't move her legs back around Santana's waist, so Santana grabbed her thighs and drew them back to where she wanted them. She hummed her pleasure into Quinn's neck when she felt ankles lock against her lower back. Santana's hands caressed Quinn's curved back and held her tightly against her.

"Santana…" Quinn whimpered as she felt their bodies meld together, and Santana echoed that noise as she felt Quinn's wetness begin to seep on to her stomach. She roamed her hands over smooth skin and ran her tongue along a strained tendon in Quinn's neck. When she lightly bit down, Quinn groaned, and Santana felt an additional burst of wetness hit her stomach. With that, she pushed Quinn back a bit, who took the hint and scooted back to the pillows. Santana crawled over, straddled her, and hovered, her eyes devouring the woman below her. She felt consumed by want; her entire body was on fire, and now, she contemplated what she wanted to do. Well, she knew but wasn't sure how Quinn would react. Between ragged breaths, she softly started, "Can we…can you…I…"

Quinn slid her hand out of Santana's hair to cup her cheek. "What is it? Can we what?" she replied sweetly, smiling at the gorgeous woman almost shaking above her. Santana didn't respond; instead, she rolled off of Quinn and on to her back. Quinn shifted to her side to catch Santana's eyes; she quirked an eyebrow in question. "Can you, umm, up here?" Santana asked hesitantly while pointing over her head. Quinn immediately whimpered and closed eyes in pure arousal. "God, yes," she responded with a moan; she straddled Santana, inched her way up, never taking her eyes of the woman below her, and grabbed the top of the iron headboard.

Santana groaned loudly at their new position, and her hands began running over Quinn's thighs. She licked her lips in anticipation as the unmistakable scent hit her; Quinn was watching with rapt attention, and her breathing rapidly picked up. "Jesus, Quinn…" Santana moaned as she stared at a swollen, dripping pussy; she loved the position and was beyond elated that Quinn apparently liked it as well. Quinn's hips started moving on their own, which earned another groan from the woman below her. On one roll, she lowered herself closer to Santana's lips, silently asking for her tongue. Santana didn't hesitate and extended her tongue to meet the exquisite soft, sensitive, and wet skin that was given to her.

A guttural moan escaped her as she leisurely licked Quinn's length, savoring every drop that crossed her lips and coated her tongue. Quinn began rolling her hips sensually and groaned at how Santana's skillful tongue seemed to reach every millimeter of skin but avoid her throbbing clit. Her head dropped back and her back arched, which pushed her hips down further into Santana's inviting mouth. "Holy shit…you feel so fucking amazing," she whimpered between irregular breaths. Santana groaned in response, and her low voice rumbled through every one of Quinn's nerves.

Santana couldn't hold back any long and drove her tongue deeply in Quinn's pulsing entrance; Quinn nearly cried out in response and spread her legs a little wider, drawing another moan from Santana. "Fuck yes, Santana…you feel so good inside…." Santana loudly whimpered this time and gripped Quinn's thighs with both hands to hold her in place. She worked her tongue deeply and deftly in and out, pushing both women quickly the edge. Santana looked up and caught Quinn's eyes. They held the gaze as Santana slowly slid her tongue up to a throbbing clit and circled it, causing Quinn to groan and lick her lips. Quinn ground her hips down more, and she bit her bottom lip as she watched Santana take more of her into her mouth. In response, Santana sucked the clit into her mouth and ran her tongue along it, over it, and under it. "Santana," Quinn cried. "Yes, baby, right there…please."

Had she had any inclination to release Quinn's clit, Santana would have smiled brightly at the term of endearment; instead, she sucked harder and felt a rush of wetness hit her lips and another trickle down her own thighs. She knew that she was close, too, and hoped that they could come together. As Santana sucked with fervor, Quinn started to feel the spread of telltale warmth strike every inch of skin. Her abs began to clench, and she could feel her clit pulse against Santana's talented tongue. Their eyes remained fixed in an intense stare, with understanding passing between them—a new position, a new barrier crossed, a new way to enjoy each other.

The power of their gaze combined with a firm push of Santana's tongue on her clit sent triggered Quinn's ferocious orgasm that caused her hips to almost buck away from Santana, but they were held in place by strong hands. Santana kept sucking vehemently on Quinn's clit as wave upon wave rushed through the quivering woman above her. Nearly incoherent strings of profanities mixed with Santana's name filled the air as Quinn's orgasm continued to wrack through her. As she came down, her head dropped forward on to the metal headboard and her thighs shook. Santana reluctantly removed her mouth, pulled Quinn on top of her, and wrapped toned arms around a limp, satisfied body.

They softly hummed in pleasure, and Santana idly ran her hands up and down Quinn's back. Santana finally spoke, "Thank you," she whispered. "Mmmm….for what?" Quinn murmured happily. "For doing that."

"You're thanking me? After what you just did?" Quinn asked incredulously. "Santana, that was beyond amazing. And, I have to confess, I love that position, even more so with you."

"Really?" Santana asked with a hint of giddiness in her voice. "Really," affirmed Quinn.

"That is just…well, awesome." Both giggled at their mutual understanding. They fell back into comfortable silence just enjoying the closeness and the intimacy. Quinn occasionally kissed the soft skin below her, and when she shifted her body a bit, her thigh pushed with a hint of force between Santana's parted legs. She whimpered lightly at the feel of wetness coating her skin and pushed a bit more. Santana's hips instantly ground slowly into Quinn's leg, and her hands drifted to Quinn's ass, pulling her closer. Quinn pushed herself up and immediately dropped her lips to Santana's, drawing her into a heated kiss. Tongues met, and both women moaned into the kiss. Their hips found a lazy rhythm, and the kiss became more frantic as wetness made thighs slick.

It was Quinn's turn to request something a little different. She nudged her thigh into Santana's wet center, earning a groan from the woman beneath her. Quinn pushed herself up further and locked eyes with Santana. "My turn," she husked then sat back between Santana's outstretched and crooked a finger at Santana, silently asking her to sit up as well. Quinn grabbed Santana's hands and pulled her closer, layering their legs in the process. Seeing how their legs intertwined, Santana smiled and then softly moaned at the implication. "I like your turn," Santana whispered in a raspy voice. Their bodies formed together like they had been in this position a number of times before; it was intuitive.

Quinn hauled Santana in for a rough kiss, and as their kiss deepened, they pushed their hips into each other, soft wetness met, causing both women to moan. While tongues battled, hips started grinding, and nearly immediately, they found a rhythm that produced delicious friction. Santana tore her lips away from Quinn's, tossed her head back, and pushed her hips forward more, increasing the pressure. "Shit…you feel…god, Quinn," Santana whimpered. Quinn returned the pressure and shifted slightly to the side, which caused both women to groan as they felt their pulsating clits finally meet. "Yes!" Quinn hissed, and the pair savored the new contact. They were leaning back on their arms, and Santana finally brought her head forward to meet Quinn's eyes. Dark brown eyes locked with hazel-green and conveyed unadulterated desire. Quinn, like Santana earlier, felt relieved that both of them liked this…apparently a lot.

As they dripped on to each other and rigid hard clits met in a wonderful cadence, breathing started coming in ragged unevenness, and the passion behind their gaze drove them closer to the precipice. "Oh god, Santana…yes…I'm so close." Quinn's fists clenched into the sheet, and her lips loosely hung open. "Fuck, Quinn…" Santana's ab muscles contracted violently as she felt her orgasm creep up on her. Then, Quinn groaned as the churning in the pit of her stomach began, which Santana now knew signaled that she was close. "Quinn, baby, come with me."

"Yes, fuck….yes," Quinn moaned in response. Their bodies jerked in unison as their orgasms coursed through them. They could feel each other's spasms, and both women moaned loudly as the rush of wetness coated them simultaneously. Santana was surprised that she didn't come again simply from feeling more of Quinn's liquid heat mix with hers. As she came down, her senses refocused slightly, and she could now smell them; it was a heady, intoxicating mixture and like their fused bodies, their entangled aromas fit perfectly, complimenting each other like ingredients in the finest perfume.

Both women collapsed backwards, exhausted and blissful. "Wow," Quinn whispered with a smile in her voice. "Yeah…big wow," Santana agreed. They enjoyed a few moments of silence before Quinn crawled up to Santana, nudged her, and then they both snuggled under the comforter. Their bodies found each other naturally with Quinn finding her new favorite spot on Santana's shoulder and tucking her head under her chin. She kissed the soft skin of Santana's neck and cuddled closer.

Eyes drifted closed and small smiles lingered on both faces. Santana whispered, "I can't believe I get to spend another day with you." She felt Quinn's grin before any words were spoken. "Me either. This whole weekend has been like a dream, and I don't want it to end."

"It doesn't have to," Santana immediately responded. "We can spend time together whenever we want."

"Yes, we can," Quinn sighed happily. Though they couldn't see each other, both women were grinning brightly as they felt their bodies relax into each other and sleep quickly approaching.

####

It may have been the best night of sleep that she could remember, but when Quinn rolled over to snuggle into Santana's warm body, she was met with emptiness. She suddenly panicked, but it quickly faded when she smelled coffee. A smile spread across her face; then, she heard soft steps on the hardwood floor. Santana returned to the bedroom carrying two cups of coffee and wearing a tank top and tiny shorts. "Okay, this is, like, the best way to start a Sunday," Quinn announced with a dazzling grin.

Santana chuckled, handed Quinn a cup, and sat back down on the bed. "Good morning to you, too," she softly said and kissed Quinn before sitting back against the pillows. "So, what do you usually do on Sundays? Besides study, I just assume you do that, like me."

"Yep, usually studying, but I can't do that until I read the _Times_ and have some coffee, so you read my mind," Quinn replied, gesturing to the cup in her hand. Santana laughed again and shook her head. "What?" Quinn asked with her brow furrowed in confusion.

"That's my Sunday morning…like clockwork." It was Quinn's turn to giggle and shake her head at how well they fit even in small ways like their Sunday morning routine. "You want me to go grab the paper then?" Santana asked with a light smile.

"Sure. I'm going to shower though." Quinn then leaned in to kiss Santana again and pulled away with a happy sigh. They went off in their own directions. Santana grabbed her phone out of her bag before heading into the living room. It was the first time that she had checked it that weekend and was curious to see how many texts and emails she had.

Once she was settled on the couch with more coffee and the Sunday _New York Times_, she started to scroll through her phone. "Shit, you don't check your phone for a couple of days and it blows up," she said to herself. Text messages from Heather and couple of other friends as well as emails. She chose to ignore Heather's texts, one of which said, "Stop fucking like goddamn rabbits and answer my messages, whore!" _I can't even with her right now. She's just going to want dirty details and she is __**not**__ going to get them…at least not right now_. Santana giggled at this last thought. _She'll be so fucking jealous; it'll be awesome_. But, two emails caught her attention. One was from Kurt; she randomly heard from him, and this time, he was inviting her out for drinks with him and his boyfriend Patrick. She grinned at this, thinking that she could invite Quinn along and shock the crap out of Kurt. _Oh that'll be fun! I can't wait to see his face when we walk in together_.

The second email was a heads up from a school friend saying that she'd probably hear whether or not she got into the PhD program this week because the deadline for the announcement was Friday. She took a deep breath trying to calm the anxiety that immediately bubbled to the surface at this prospect. _Great, now I'll be a nervous fucking wreck all week until I hear something_. She chose to not reply to that email, but she did hit reply to Kurt's message. Santana told him that she'd love to see him and Patrick and asked if she could bring someone. She told him to pick a time and place for sometime this coming weekend. After she hit send, the grin returned, and she put her phone down to read the paper.

Quinn joined her a few minutes later, looking refreshed and glowing. Her yoga pants hugged her curves and the thin pink tissue t-shirt teased Santana with a lovely view of ample cleavage. Quinn smirked at Santana's visible reaction—she licked her lips and her eyes raked over Quinn's body with a lustful intensity. Quinn grabbed herself a new cup of coffee and curled up on the couch next to Santana.

"Mmm, you smell good…as usual," Santana complimented. "Thank you," Quinn replied and kissed Santana on the neck.

"So, I got an email from Kurt asking if I wanted to hang out. And, I said yes but asked if I could bring someone. What do you say? Want to freak out the little theater queen?" Santana said playfully.

Quinn giggled, "Oh that'll be fun. Just to see the look on his face when we show up together; he'll clutch his chest and do the gay inhale. I can't wait. Just tell me where and when."

It was Santana's turn to laugh. "You're so right; that'll absolutely be his reaction." Quinn snuggled into Santana. "I also got an email about my program; I should find out this week. I feel like throwing up." She didn't anticipate telling Quinn anything about that, but for some reason, it just came out, and she felt slightly relieved after saying it, like being vulnerable with Quinn made her feel safe. Quinn squeezed her a bit in a gesture of reassurance.

"You have nothing to worry about; you'll get in. I _know_ this," Quinn said confidently. And, she truly believed those words; she knew Santana would get into her program and succeed. Santana tighten her hold on Quinn and kissed the top of her head—a silent 'thank you.' "We can celebrate together maybe—you getting into your PhD program and my graduation."

"I like that idea," Santana said softly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her phone flash and reached for it, assuming it'd be Heather…again. But, it was a response from Kurt. "Hummel just emailed me back and said Friday night at a small wine bar near my place. He also said, and I quote, 'I can't wait to meet your lady friend.' Ha, I bet you can't, Kurt!" They both laughed, and Santana sent him a quick confirmation message. She then noticed another email from someone she even heard more rarely from—Tina. _What the hell? Everyone is coming out of the woodwork this weekend_. She decided to check that one later, since it'd probably be long and would require a longer response from her as well. She put her phone back on the coffee table and cuddled back into Quinn.

"I was thinking," Quinn started, "that maybe we could get our friends together for a night out. Dancing, drinks….something fun after school is out."

"Perfect idea. I know Heather is dying to meet you, like she won't shut up about it," Santana replied. "And, I'd like to meet your friends and get a chance to get the scoop for Katie," she said teasingly.

"Oh god, she'll tell you, too!" Quinn whined and hid her face in Santana's neck. Santana laughed and hugged her. "So, I'll get juicy drunk Q stories?"

"I'm sure; she'll dig them all out. Shit," retorted Quinn, shaking her head. Santana giggled again. "Don't worry, I'm positive Heather will be chomping at the bit to dish on my sordid past."

"She better! I wants my gossip," Quinn joked in a mocking voice. Santana graced her with a robust laugh. Quinn then reached for part of the paper, and they settled into the couch, each with her respective sections. Santana noticed, with a smile, that they chose different parts of the paper, which worked perfectly. _It's like we already have a little routine and this is the first time we've done this. I don't even know what to do with that; it's just…perfect_.

They spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon leisurely reading the paper, engaging in small conversations about something that they read, and munching on whatever they could find in Quinn's kitchen. Both women knew that the weekend had to end soon because they had to get ready for the busy week of school. Santana decided abruptly that she needed a shower, and while she was in the bathroom, it was Quinn's turn to check her messages. She had an email reminding her about upcoming graduation at which she grinned. _Almost done!_ And, of course, there was a string of messages from Katie. She decided that she could quickly reply while Santana showered.

**Quinn**: Did you actually think I was going to answer my phone this weekend? You knew what I was doing ;-). We decided that we should all get together for a night out. So keep your calendar clear after we graduate.

A few minutes later, Katie responded.

**Katie**: So she untied you from the bed? I hate you right now, btw. We HAVE to all hang out. I can interrogate her and her friends. It's so on. I want full details when you can walk again.

**Quinn**: No details, not this time. Sorry. Gotta go.

Katie's response was a sad face, and Quinn giggled. Santana had perfect timing and returned from the bathroom just as Quinn tossed her phone on to the coffee table.

"Katie wants details," Quinn said with an eye roll for emphasis. Santana chuckled, "So does Heather. She just wants to live vicariously, and when she meets you, she'll be even more jealous." This earned her a blush from Quinn. Santana smiled and then turned around quickly to head back to the bedroom. She had her bag in her hand when she returned. Quinn gave her a full pout.

"Awww, don't do that," Santana uttered forlornly. "I don't want to leave, but we both have stuff to do for school this week."

"I know; it just sucks," Quinn sulked. Santana dropped her bag and pulled Quinn up from the couch to wrap her arms around her. "It totally sucks," she agreed. She drew Quinn in for one of those "long, deep, slow, soft, wet kisses that lasts three days," and they stayed like this for what felt like hours, just standing in the middle of Quinn's living room and solidifying everything that was disclosed and understood during the course of the weekend. They didn't need to say that they were a couple or that they were girlfriends; it was implicit. It was all said in that kiss.

When it stopped organically, they rested their foreheads together, with their eyes still closed, and sighed. "So, I guess I should…" Santana muttered. "Yeah, I guess so…" Quinn replied softly. They didn't make an effort to move even though they need to do so. Santana was the one to step out of the embrace, though with a clear look of disappointment on her face. Quinn's countenance mirrored hers. Santana grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Coffee tomorrow?" Quinn asked expectantly.

"Of course," Santana responded matter-of-factly, and both women smiled. "I don't really think you need to ask that, Q." The smiles grew wider, and Quinn pulled Santana in for a kiss, one that held more promises and conveyed a deep passion and intimacy. When they separated, Santana licked her lips and hummed in pleasure. "That wasn't fair," she said in a raspy voice. Quinn nearly moaned at how clearly turned on Santana was but quirked an eyebrow instead. "Not fair, eh?"

"Nope," Santana asserted, quickly dropping her bag and spinning Quinn around then pinning her against the front door. She pressed her body against Quinn's, molding their curves and limbs together in all the right places. "You can't kiss me like that and expect me to leave," she husked.

"What if I don't want you to leave?" Quinn replied in a similar voice thick with arousal. Santana's response was a devastating kiss that caught Quinn very much off guard, but she quickly gathered herself and responded in kind. Santana knew that Quinn was already wet just by the sound of her voice, so she didn't hesitate to slip a hand into her yoga pants and under the lacey thong. When her fingers were immediately coated, she moaned and pressed her body further.

Quinn tore her mouth away and dropped her head against the door. "Fuck, Santana…yes," she whimpered as Santana's talented fingers slid up and down the valleys alongside her clit. Santana's mouth moved to Quinn's neck, and she kissed and licked her way to up an ear. "I've dreamt about this…fucking you against a door, fast and hard." Quinn groaned loudly at Santana's words, at the new territory that they were entering; she had always wanted this—the romance, the eroticism, the down and dirty and quick sex. She had some of it with other women but never all in one package…until now. She moaned again as this thought floated through her mind.

Santana dipped her fingers into Quinn's dripping entrance and hovered there. She nipped on an earlobe. "Tell me what you want," she whispered. Quinn's neck strained as she tried to find the words in her overheated brain. "You…I want you inside me. Please, Santana…fuck me." It was Santana's turn to whimper, and she moaned into Quinn's neck as she slid two fingers easily deep into Quinn's already clenching pussy. "Fuck…yes," Quinn cried out as her hips bucked away from the door. It didn't take much; Quinn was so ready, which only turned Santana on more. She rubbed her thumb over Quinn's hard clit as she curled her fingers inside, and after a few strokes, Quinn came hard, arching her body off the door, while Santana tried desperately to hold her in place and continued coaxing Quinn's orgasm out of her.

As Quinn came down and tried to remember where she was, Santana slowly extracted her fingers and brought them to her mouth, licking and savoring every ounce of wetness that she could. Her murmuring in pleasure drew Quinn's eyes down to watch. On the last lick of her fingers, Santana moaned and opened her eyes only to be met by smiling hazel-green. Santana grinned bashfully and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. "You taste so incredibly good," she softly confessed. Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana tightly and held her close. "That was amazing," Quinn sighed, and she felt Santana nod against her shoulder. "So you've dreamt about doing that?" Quinn asked with a hint of a smile in her voice.

Santana raised her head and looked into Quinn's beautiful, bright eyes. "You have no idea what I've thought about doing with you," she revealed and then leaned in to kiss Quinn. When they pulled back, Quinn grinned, "I look forward to you showing me." Santana only nodded and returned the smile. She stepped back reluctantly. "Okay, now I guess I should really go," she said sadly. And, Quinn pouted again but nodded in agreement. Santana picked up her bag and kissed Quinn again. She reached for the door once Quinn stepped away.

"See you tomorrow," Santana affirmed and then kissed her again. She hovered her lips over Quinn's and whispered, "Best weekend ever." Quinn felt Santana smile against her lips, and she only nodded in agreement before returning the kiss. They sighed as they parted, and Quinn whispered, "Bye" as Santana stepped through the doorway.

Both women shared the same whirlwind of thoughts and emotions as they now had a chance to absorb everything that had happened over the weekend. Quinn floated through her apartment attempting to find the ability to focus on her responsibilities, but her mind kept returning to Santana's lips on hers, deft touches all over her body, a sensual voice moaning her name, and little looks directed at her that conveyed so much.

As Santana walked home, her thoughts were mirroring Quinn's. To distract herself a bit, she pulled out her phone and decided to read Tina's email. It was a typical "long time, no see" message, but it was also an invitation. Tina now lived in Chicago; she attended Northwestern and was now working in the vibrant theater scene in the Windy City. She invited Santana to come and visit, saying that she'd love the city. It clicked almost instantly for Santana—she and Quinn could go on their first trip together to Chicago…even better, Chicago's Pride. The plan began to hatch in Santana's mind as she continued her walk home and responded to Tina with a rather vague message about possibly coming at the end of June. _This will be absolutely epic_, thought Santana.


	16. Chapter 16

**Seeing You Again for the First Time: Chapter 16—I Want the World To Know, 1/?**

**Summary**: The week after their "big weekend." They see friends and get some news.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: T-ish

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: Yep, the subtitle is from "I'm Coming Out"—it seemed fitting somehow. This chapter sets up some other events, like dinner with Kurt & Patrick, etc.

**Tuesday afternoon, Columbia law library**

Quinn was working diligently; she had exams coming up—her last set besides the bar. She was still on a high from her amazing weekend but quickly fell back into her intense routine of test preparation. Katie had just left because she said her brain was fried and needed a break, but Quinn was on a roll. Then, her phone vibrated on the table; the sound was muffled under a stack of notes. She smiled immediately.

**Santana**: Hi gorgeous :-). You on campus right now?

**Quinn**: Hi. I am, at the library.

**Santana**: Feel like taking a study break and grabbing some coffee?

**Quinn**: Sure. I could use a little refueling.

**Santana**: See you in 10!

While Quinn packed up her books, notes, and laptop, Santana was doing the same but with nervous energy. The two women had not seen each other in two days, and it felt like a year at this point. Santana couldn't remember ever wanting—no, needing—to see, to touch, to feel someone this much. And, Quinn was someone with whom Santana could talk as well; Quinn understood the demands of grad school, so Santana could share a part of herself that she hadn't been able to share with anyone else. It just added to the feeling of being overwhelmed in the best possible way.

They met at the same table in the same coffee shop near campus. Santana walked in shortly after Quinn and found a double espresso waiting for her at their table.

"Hi. This is a nice surprise; thanks for the coffee," Santana greeted.

"You're welcome. How are the papers going?"

"Good, actually. I have one that I can definitely use for my master's essay."

"Terrific! I know that'll be a burden off of your shoulders."

"Definitely. Speaking of the master's degree," Santana started. She inhaled and looked down at her hands momentarily before looking back up into soft, warm hazel-green eyes. "I got the letter today."

Quinn immediately perked up and leaned forward, anticipation written all over her face. "And?"

"I got in," Santana replied quietly with relief evident in her voice.

A bright smile spread across Quinn's face. "I knew you would." She crooked her finger at Santana, and their lips met briefly over the small table. "Congratulations," Quinn added. The smile didn't leave her face as they held each other's gaze. "Feel like celebrating tonight?" she asked in a husky voice.

"You read my mind," Santana whispered and then unconsciously licked her lips. They let the expectations wash over them, sitting in comfortable silence. Then, Quinn watched Santana's eyes change from hunger to…something else.

"You okay?" Quinn asked.

Santana looked down at her hands again; she hesitated before looking back up. "I…I don't know. I'm terrified to be honest."

"Terrified of what?"

"Of taking this next step…of what it's going to take to get a PhD. The language requirements, the teaching, the coursework, the dissertation…it scares the shit out of me."

Quinn grabbed Santana's hands across the table and gave her a pointed look. "You'll do a great job. Yes, it's going to be a lot of work, and yes, it'll probably be the biggest challenge that you've ever faced. But," she squeezed the pair of nearly shaking hands in hers, "you'll enjoy it because you love what you do. And, I happen to know that you love a challenge." Quinn tacked a beautiful smile on as she said the last part.

"Oh I do, huh?" Santana responded, feeling relieved and able to shift back to playful.

"You do," Quinn affirmed. "This relationship is a challenge—in a good way—for both of us, really."

"That is true." They smiled at each other, understanding passing between them once again.

After a few moments of simply enjoying each other, Quinn pulled her hands away and looked a bit sad. "I should get going. If I get to see you tonight then I should get more studying done for my exams next week."

"Yeah, you should. And, I should work on these papers." Then, an awkward silence hung between them. _Now what_, they both thought. They hadn't discussed how meeting up tonight would work and neither knew how to ask or what to say.

"Umm, do you want to come over then? Or…" Quinn asked.

"Sure," Santana answered with a smiled. Then, she faltered a bit. "Do you…I mean, do you want me to stay the night?"

It was Quinn's turn to smile, and she stood up, grabbed her bag, and leaned down to Santana's ear. "I will always want you to stay the night," she whispered and nipped at her earlobe. "See you at eight." Then, she was gone, leaving a rather turned on Santana in her wake. _Like I'm supposed to get any work done now_.

**####**

Santana did manage to get work done despite be wholly distracted. She had finished the paper that she wanted to submit for her master's essay and was in the middle of the revision process. But, her mind kept wandering from visions of Quinn writhing underneath her to what the future regarding her PhD program to mentally planning a trip to Chicago. She shocked herself that was actually able to get something accomplished.

Back in the law library, Quinn diligently studied for her upcoming exams. But, she, too, was sidetracked by thoughts of Santana and where they were headed and all the questions that came with that. Katie returned just in time to see Quinn lift her head in thought.

"Hey, how's the studying?" Katie asked.

"It's…coming along. It's hard to stay focused with this being the last time I'll have to do this—I'm anxious."

"Uh huh. You're a terrible liar, Fabray."

"What? I'm not lying!" Quinn exclaimed, attempting to defend herself.

"I've seen her, remember? If I got to have sex with _her_ all weekend, I wouldn't be able to focus on anything else." Katie chuckled at Quinn's faux horrified expression. "Though, I must say that I'm impressed that you are able to study at all."

Quinn sighed. "Fine. I admit, it's very difficult to concentrate, but I have prepped for at least one exam and am almost done with a second." She looked down at her keyboard and shook her head. "But, I'd much rather be with her…in bed," she smirked at Katie, knowing that this response is what her friend was seeking.

"That sounds more like it. So, can at least get some details? Please please please. I'm dying over here!"

Quinn pondered this for a moment, trying to figure out how much to reveal. She valued her privacy and knew that Santana did as well. "You aren't getting _real_ details, but I will say that it was easily the best sex that I've ever had." The grin that accompanied her answer affirmed her statement, and Katie's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious. It was…beyond mind-blowing. It was passionate, hot, intense, intimate—everything I could ever want."

"I hate you even more now," Katie responded with a headshake and half smile.

"Well, you asked," Quinn said with a shrug. She decided to have a little more fun with her friend. "The word 'addictive' comes to mind actually—her skin, her touch, her lips, her taste…"

The scowl that adorned Katie's face caused Quinn to laugh louder than either expected. "Do you really want details now?"

Katie actually took a moment to contemplate this, but she then dropped her head. "No," she replied, pouting. Quinn laughed again.

They paused briefly, considering their respective work. Then, Quinn mentioned, "She got into the PhD program, by the way."

Katie couldn't ignore the proud smile that followed these words. "Well, good for her. Are you guys celebrating?"

"Yeah, after graduation we'll probably do something." Quinn shrugged. Katie giggled and received a raised eyebrow in response.

"Why do I have a feeling that 'something' will be fairly elaborate?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Really? Your dates so far have been, by all intents and purposes, insanely epic. I mean, no one has dates like you two have had. The kinds that you guys have had are usually reserved for anniversaries or engagements or something huge."

Quinn shrugged again, not looking up from her laptop. "I guess we both like to be romantic."

"I'll say. You two will probably fly off to Rome and have dinner there to celebrate this time." Katie chuckled at this and returned to her work.

Quinn's head popped up at the mention of Rome. _Rome…or Paris…or London. That would be incredible with her. Hmm_.

####

Heather sat across from Santana in the history department graduate offices. They were both working on their papers, but Heather kept looking up from hers, debating whether or not to open her mouth. She had refrained from intruding with 64,000 questions about Santana's weekend with Quinn, but her resolve was dwindling quickly.

"Alright, that's it, I can't take this anymore. You have _got_ to spill it. I need details, bitch." Santana didn't bother looking up or dropping her pen; she shook her head and laughed at her friend.

Santana raised her head after her laughter stopped and looked pointedly at Heather. "You couldn't handle the details," she said in a low, raspy voice.

"Really? Fucking Jack Nicholson? You can't do better than that? I expect more out of you, Lopez," Heather replied with a smirk. Santana shrugged and giggled. "And, I think I could handle the details; I've handled them in the past."

Santana's countenance changed instantly to convey the seriousness of her forthcoming words. "Not this time." Heather's eyebrows shot up. "Yes, really," Santana continued, responding to Heather's unspoken question. "Besides, I respect her too much to dish on the dirty." Santana smiled knowingly at Heather.

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend?"

"Haha. I'm serious. All I say is that it was the most amazing weekend of my life."

"Wow. Well, at least give me a hint of how it was. Just a hint. Please?" Heather was not above begging at this point.

"Fine, but that's all you're getting," Santana inhaled, thinking about what words would come next. "I've had sex with a lot of people and a lot of it has been good. But, this…with her…can't compare to all of them _combined_. Not by a long shot."

"Holy shit. Well…I don't know what to say besides that I'm jealous and that I'm happy for you." Heather smiled at her friend and earned a smile in return. "Now don't fuck it up."

"Thanks," Santana laughed and returned to her paper.

####

Santana had her bag slung over her shoulder and was ascending the stairs to Quinn's apartment. She ran a hand nervously through her hair. _Why am I nervous? I spent the whole weekend with her? Get your shit together, Lopez_. Heather's words—"Don't fuck it up"—echoed in her ears; she wanted every moment with Quinn to be amazing, no matter how seemingly mundane or routine some of those moments might be. She was definitely going to try to make every minute special.

She knocked on the door and heard heels click on the hardwood floor. Quinn opened the door, and Santana immediately dropped her bag and her jaw. Before her stood Quinn in a black La Perla short robe with lace trim, a glass of red wine in her hand, and four-inch black Badgley Mischka sandals on her feet. "Hi," she husked. "Come in." Santana didn't move; she was rooted in place, raking her eyes hungrily over Quinn. She dumbly moved through the doorway, forgetting her bag entirely. Quinn giggled to herself, grabbed the bag, and followed Santana inside. She placed the wine glass down on the coffee table and moved immediately to wrap her arms around Santana's neck.  
>"Congratulations," she whispered before crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Though taken off guard, Santana got her bearings and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist, pulling her closer. They moaned into the kiss, conveying how much they missed this even if only apart for a couple of days. The kiss ended organically, and they rested their foreheads together. "You look…" Santana began. She hummed in pleasure as she looked down between them, taking in Quinn's attire once again. "Sexy as hell doesn't seem like enough." Quinn smiled, "I'm glad you like it. I just wanted to congratulate you appropriately."<br>"I could get used to coming to home to this every day," Santana confessed and then immediately drew her head back, eyes bugging out. Quinn simply grinned at her. "I mean…that just came out," Santana stammered. "I didn't mean…" Quinn put her index finger over Santana's lips, silencing her.  
>"Stop," Quinn said quietly. "I like that you want that. I also think that you're adorable when you're flustered." This earned her a small glare from a still embarrassed Santana. "And, since we're sharing—whether voluntarily or involuntarily—I want that, too." Quinn earned a brilliant smile for her admission.<br>They smiled and held each other's gaze for a long moment. Santana, after taking the opportunity to come to an internal conclusion, whispered, "Come to Chicago with me."  
>Quinn reeled her head back and furrowed her brow in question. "I'm sorry, what?"<br>"At the end of June. I want to go away with you, and we could go to Chicago…for Pride." The hopefulness in Santana's voice was not lost on her girlfriend. Quinn really didn't know what to say; she was completed surprised by the invitation. Santana started to panic as the silence hung between them. She stepped back a bit, hoping that she didn't scare Quinn.  
>Finally, Quinn found the right words. "I would love to," she responded simply and with a bright smile. Santana couldn't contain her excitement and enveloped Quinn in a tight embrace. Santana hummed in pleasure at the feel of Quinn's body flush against hers; she ran her fingers over the satin robe, really wanting to take it off of her. "Mmm, I just hope we make it out of the hotel to actually go to Pride."<br>Quinn pulled back to look at Santana. She shrugged and replied, "Eh, you've seen one parade, you've seen them all." She winked at the flushed woman in her arms. Santana grinned back at her and dove forward to take Quinn in a ravenous kiss. As their tongues met and both women groaned, Quinn started moving them towards the bedroom. Once they reached the bed, Santana tugged the thin string of Quinn's robe and let it drop to the floor. She pulled back from the kiss to see what Quinn had on underneath. Santana audibly gasped at the sight: La Perla black lace babydoll lingerie. She licked her lips, earning a smile from Quinn, who was delighting in the reaction that she was getting from Santana.  
>"Jesus, Quinn. This is gorgeous; <em>you're <em>gorgeous."  
>Quinn couldn't find any words to respond, flustered by Santana's heated scrutiny; she blushed, pressed her body into Santana's, grabbed the back of her neck, and pulled her into a devastating kiss. When the need for air became imperative, both women pulled back, gasping. Quinn's fingers stayed entangled in dark hair as she observed Santana's heaving chest, flushed skin, and deep, darkening eyes. "This is your celebration. What do you want?" she husked, leaning forward to nip on Santana's tempting neck.<br>Santana hummed in pleasure as Quinn's supple lips moved gracefully over her neck. "I want so many things," she responded with a playful grin, causing Quinn to look up. They both giggled quietly, and Quinn rolled her eyes in faux exasperation. Santana laced her fingers into blonde hair, catching Quinn's gaze in the process. "I want you to leave this on," she asserted in a low voice while fingering the lace hem of the lingerie, "and get on the bed." Quinn smirked and bent down to remove her shoes before hopping up on the bed. "Leave those on, too," Santana directed. This earned her a raised eyebrow from Quinn, but her request was followed. While Quinn settled into the pillows, Santana disrobed, though taking her time knowing that Quinn was watching her every move.  
>Santana climbed on to the bed and straddled Quinn, looking down at the gorgeous woman for whom she was quickly falling. "Sometimes, I like simple," Santana confessed in a voice thick with arousal. She descended and kissed Quinn slowly, trying to convey her desire as best she could. Her hand slowly drift down a lithe neck, over the thin lace covering her breasts, to an inner thigh, which she pushed to spread Quinn's legs. As Santana raked her short nails over the sensitive skin of the inner thigh, Quinn softly moaned into the deepening kiss.<br>This was not the heated, clothes-ripping, animalistic evening that Quinn had expected from Santana. Instead, it was romantic, slow, soft, and passionate, which pleasantly surprised Quinn and reaffirmed her growing feelings for Santana. After moaning Santana's name and coming down from a powerful orgasm, Quinn pulled her girlfriend towards her, wrapped her arms around her tightly, and savored the intimacy. "Mmmm, I really like your version of simple," she whispered into Santana's ear before sucking on an earlobe. Santana softly moaned at the touch, slid off to the side, and snuggled more into Quinn.

They held each other, enjoying the comfortable silence. Santana's hand slipped under the lacy lingerie then she realized that Quinn was still wearing her shoes. She quickly moved down Quinn's body, delicately removed the pumps, and placed them on the floor beside the bed. When she returned to her cozy position at Quinn's side, she was greeted with a bright smile.

"What?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That was just incredibly sweet and thoughtful." Santana blushed and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. She felt a light kiss on the top of her head and a small smile crept on to her face. Then, she felt Quinn's chest rise and fall as the woman underneath chuckled softly.

"Did I miss something?"

"No, I was just thinking that I just called you sweet and thoughtful…"

"And that's funny?" Santana asked with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"No!" Quinn immediately corrected. "It's just that…we're seeing Kurt in a few days and if he heard me call you that then his head would probably implode."

"Yeah, I guess" was the almost sad response from Santana. And, Quinn shook her head at herself realizing that she wasn't saying what she meant.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'm not being very clear. I do blame you for that, by the way," Quinn replied with a smirk.

Santana finally lifted her head up to look at Quinn. "How is that my fault?"

"What you just did to me…I can't think clearly." She kissed Santana to emphasize her point, which then earned her a bashful smile. "What I meant was that I doubt anyone gets to see this side of you and I think it would surprise them, especially those who knew you in high school."

Santana's doubt and fear slipped away as she smiled and nodded at Quinn. "You're right; no one gets to see this side of me." Then, it was her turn to punctuate her message with a lazy, wet kiss. "I feel very lucky that I get to see the sweet Santana," Quinn added. Santana ran her hand along Quinn's neck and tangled her fingers in short blonde hair. She held Quinn's gaze pointedly. "I only want _you_ to see this side of me." Quinn softly gasped at how intense Santana said these words and at the meaning behind them. It was like she was opening up a window of trust, and Quinn wanted to make sure that Santana was aware that she knew the significance behind the words.

Quinn felt that she could offer that same opening of trust—she wanted to open it. She mirrored Santana's gesture and curled her fingers into thick, dark hair, holding the other woman's gaze. "And, I only want _you_ to see this side of me—the vulnerable, cuddly Quinn," she said with a brilliant smile. Santana reflected the grin and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend, solidifying another important step for them—another wall was being dismantled.

They settled back into each other, bodies forming against one another like old habit. Santana sighed in contentment, and Quinn couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Finally, Santana spoke after a few moments. "So, I might have booked us for the talent show night at Don't Tell Mama."

"Pardon?"

"Yeah, they have a talent show night and I may have called and signed us up…you know, to sing our duet."

Quinn immediately panicked. "Umm, Santana, I'm not sure if I'm ready for that."

Santana patted Quinn's firm stomach. "Relax, it's not for another three weeks, so after school, after graduation. It's just before our Chicago trip," she smiled at this last part and kissed the silky skin below her. She could feel Quinn exhale in relief. "We'll have time to rehearse, don't worry." She paused. "Although, it'll be a challenge for me to rehearse with you."

"Why? Because I haven't sung in ages and am probably horrific?"

Santana giggled and shook her head. "No! I mean, it'll be a challenge for me to not rip your clothes when you start singing." She kissed Quinn's tempting neck a few times to stress her point. Quinn hummed her pleasure at the feel of Santana's full lips working over her skin.

"If that's the case…then when do we start rehearsal?" Quinn husked. She could feel Santana's smile against her neck and tightened her grip in her girlfriend's hair. Santana reluctantly released her lips from the delicious skin and settled back in against Quinn's side.

"I think I'm more nervous to see Kurt and Patrick on Friday than I am about singing the duet," Santana finally said after a few moments of warm silence. Quinn chuckled in response. "Actually, me too," she agreed. They both laughed quietly.

As they simply enjoyed the closeness, Santana fingered the hem of Quinn's lingerie before tugging on it. Quinn, smiling, asked playfully, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can take this off before we fall asleep. I want to feel your skin against mine," she responded in a thick voice. Quinn's breath hitched at the tone of Santana's voice and her intimate words. She didn't hesitate to comply and the very expensive and beautiful garment soon found a place haphazardly on the floor next to the bed. Santana returned to her new favorite spot (well, maybe second or third favorite spot…) and tucked her head under Quinn's chin. "Much better," she murmured against delicate skin. They soon found sleep after their minds wandered to similar places—the future, the immediate moment, and back again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Seeing You Again for the First Time: Chapter 17—I Want the World To Know, 2/?**

**Summary**: The week after their "big weekend." The girls finally hang out with Kurt & Patrick.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: T (for this chapter)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: This is really short, but there is definitely more (obviously).

**Friday, early evening**

The week had been busy for both women; Quinn studied relentlessly, and Santana put the finishing touches on her papers. She had submitted one for her master's essay to complete her program, and her supervising faculty member said that she should be fine heading into the PhD program. She felt relieved to say the least and was now able to focus on her upcoming date with Quinn as well as her singing and their trip. Santana decided to save worrying about the workload of her program for later.

Quinn just wanted school to be over and to take the exams. She was prepared and knew that she would do well, so she decided to take a small break on Friday and do some shopping in anticipation of her evening with Santana, Kurt, and Patrick. She had found herself once again in Soho, her favorite shopping spot in the city, and weaved in and out of the many boutiques looking for just the right outfit.

She had lucked out at Dolce & Gabbana with a black three-quarter length dress with a fun pattern of stars and circles, and she was now getting ready to head over to Santana's. As Quinn finished applying her lipstick, she smiled to herself in the mirror. _Kurt will flip out; I can't wait._ She giggled at this thought then her mind immediately shifted courses. _I also can't wait to see what she'll be wearing. It'll be a good test of my will power to see how long I can keep my hands off of her_. The couple had not seen each other since the Tuesday night that Santana spent at Quinn's place. At this point, they were both climbing the walls. Their friends had joked that the 'honeymoon phase' of their relationship was in full swing, but silently, the couple knew that this was no 'honeymoon phase'—they knew that it would be like this all of the time. It seemed like it was a given. _Silly, silly Katie just doesn't get it_. Quinn giggled again.

A few blocks away Santana stood in her closet, completely naked, trying to figure out what to wear. _I want something appropriate but hot. Kurt can kiss my perfect Puerto Rican ass; I just want to see Quinn_. She flipped through her well-organized collection of dresses but nothing was standing out to her. Then, hiding between a floor-length evening gown (_What the hell? When did I buy this? And why did I by this? Good god, I have no taste_) and a basic cocktail dress was the 'one.' _Jesus Christ, finally. This is the perfect little dress to surprise Quinn with_. A smirk appeared on Santana's face as she thought about her 'surprise.' After she finished getting ready, she cleaned up a bit, focusing specifically on her bedroom. _Hopefully, I can get her to stay the whole weekend_.

Quinn arrived on time (of course), and right after she buzzed her up, Santana smoothed her almost shaking hands on her dress. _I can't believe she still makes me nervous. What the hell? Of course, it feels like I haven't seen her in weeks. Fucking school_. There was a soft knock at the door that pulled Santana out of her thoughts. She opened it and immediately whimpered at the sight. "Wow" was all she could eke out as her eyes devoured Quinn.

The eyebrow arch and the small smirk on Quinn's face conveyed her satisfaction in Santana's reaction. She had a large tote bag slung over her shoulder, and she finally said, "Hi. I hope this wasn't too presumptuous." Santana shook her head and moved out of the way to allow Quinn entrance. She immediately snapped her eyes to Quinn's ass, which was accented nicely by the form-fitting and playful dress. When Quinn turned around after dropping her bag by the couch, her eyes went to Santana's chest. "I love your dress," she husked, moving closer to Santana. The tight, very short Michael Kors fitted dress hugged every inch of skin and showcased her delicious cleavage for Quinn's ravenous eyes. "Thanks," Santana replied, still visually consuming Quinn. "I guess we probably should get going," she added, though rather absent-mindedly as she slipped her hands around Quinn's waist. "Yes, we probably should," Quinn responded quietly, staring at Santana's full lips painted in, what Quinn could only think of as a, brick red. She unconsciously licked her own lips while gliding her hands over Santana's shoulders and around her neck. Neither woman made a move for the door.

"I missed you," Quinn whispered. Santana could only nod at this point, too distracted by her own want to form words. Gradually increasing ragged breaths hung between them as their desire grew rapidly. "I need…" Quinn began and then silenced herself by crashing her lips to Santana's, causing both women to moan deeply into the kiss. Hands tugged at whatever they could while bodies melded together. Santana cupped Quinn's ass, pulled her closer, and pushed her thigh between trembling legs. Quinn arched her hips then ground into the firm thigh. Her dress started to ride up as the kiss grew even more heated. Santana backed Quinn up against the door and pressed their bodies together even more, eliciting a groan from Quinn as the pressure on her center increased in intensity. When air became necessary, they broke apart and rested their foreheads together. Breathing was ragged, and bodies hummed as excited nerves danced at the surface of their skin.

"This isn't leaving," Santana whispered with a smile. Quinn softly gigged. "No, it isn't, but I'm okay with that," she replied.

Santana pushed her thigh into Quinn. "I'm very okay with it," she agreed then moved her mouth to Quinn's neck where to placed soft, wet kisses along sensitive skin. Quinn stopped herself from entangling her fingers in Santana's hair, for fear of messing it up, but her hands itched to feel more skin, more…something. "Mmm, Santana, you feel so good." The moan that followed her words only fueled the other woman on, and it was becoming rapidly apparently that their departure was being further delayed to the point of almost non-existent. "I really don't want you to stop, but…" Quinn sputtered midsentence when Santana trailed her tongue slowly up a protruding tendon from the arched neck. A slow, soft moan escaped Quinn's lips as that talented tongue worked over her skin. When she felt teeth nip at her earlobe, she couldn't help but whimper. "I don't want to stop," Santana whispered in a thick voice then she licked the shell of Quinn's ear before moving back down her neck. "Jesus," Quinn whimpered in response. She knew that they had to stop now or they'd never leave and neither of them wanted to stand up Kurt and Patrick. "Baby, I want this…so much, but…" Quinn stopped mid-sentence again when she felt Santana's hand slide up her thigh and her tongue nip at her earlobe once again.

"But, we need to leave so we aren't rude to the guys, I know," Santana finished Quinn's sentence for her. Quinn could feel Santana smile against her neck, and they held each other in a tight embrace while they allowed their breathing to return to normal. "You look beautiful, by the way," Santana whispered. Quinn smiled, "Thank you, so do you."

They reluctantly pulled apart and readjusted their clothing and hair before reapplying their lipstick. Santana giggled, which Quinn found unbelievably endearing, while she wiped lipstick smudges off of Quinn's neck. "You should just leave those there and see if Kurt notices," Quinn joked. "Oh please, like he _wouldn't_ notice. And, then he'd get all grossed out and turn bright red," replied Santana. They laughed at the image of their friend while they grabbed their purses.

With her hand on the doorknob, Santana looked over her shoulder at Quinn and whispered, "By the way, I'm going commando." She promptly opened the door and watched the emotions run across Quinn's face as she followed Santana out of the apartment. Hazel-green eyes darkened instantly and Quinn bit her bottom lip, but Santana could still hear the whimper escape her mouth. In Quinn's head, a montage of images flooded her imagination. _How the hell am I supposed to be social tonight knowing that? So unfair. And so fucking hot._

Quinn was silent, and Santana couldn't keep the smirk off of her face. _Point: Lopez_. Finally, as they walked hand-in-hand the short distance to the bar, Quinn spoke, "You know, you aren't playing fairly. You know I won't be able to concentrate." She snuck a sideways glance at the woman next to her, who was grinning. "I can't concentrate when I'm around you anyway and now you add this? So mean," she added then playfully bumped Santana's shoulder.

"Who said anything about playing fair? I'm having fun," Santana responded with a smirk tugging at her lips. They had just crossed the street, and Quinn abruptly pulled Santana down the side street and into a small alley next to a brownstone. She pushed Santana up against the brick wall, being careful not to damage her lovely dress. "Fun?" she asked in a husky voice as she pressed her body into the other woman's. "You know what'll be fun? To see if I can turn you on enough to the point where I can smell you, to the point where you'll be begging me to take you home." Quinn emphasized her words with a slow drag of her tongue across Santana's bottom lip. She then purposefully pushed herself away from Santana and held out her hand. Santana just stared at her, desire written across her face. _Point: Fabray_.

Santana finally tore herself off of the wall and grabbed Quinn's hand. They walked the remaining block to the bar in silence. When they reached the entrance, Santana tugged Quinn's hand to get her to stop and leaned into her. "I'm sure you can smell me now after your little stunt against the wall," she whispered into Quinn's ear then biting her earlobe, causing Quinn to softly whimper. _This is going to be an interesting night_, thought Quinn.

They walked into the small bar, still hand-in-hand, and knew that they were a few minutes late. Santana wanted it this way, so Kurt and Patrick could see them as they entered. Her plan worked; she spotted the couple in the back. Kurt glanced up, and his jaw dropped then he smiled and waved them over. As they got closer, he saw their hands linked, and his jaw fell open again. Patrick just glanced between Kurt and the women, not knowing what was going on at all. "Oh my god, they're a couple? Hell has frozen over," Kurt said softly to himself, to Patrick, to no one at all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Seeing You Again for the First Time: Chapter 18—I Want the World To Know, 3/?**

**Summary**: The week after their "big weekend." The girls finally hang out with Kurt & Patrick.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: T (for this chapter)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: This is a bit short; I wasn't sure how much interaction I wanted between the two couples. *shrug* There's at least one more part for this section.

When the ladies arrived at the table in the back of the bar, Kurt was speechless. "Hi guys," Santana finally said. "Hey, Santana, and I'm guess I'm saying hi for the both of us since something has rendered Kurt speechless," Patrick greeted.

Quinn extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Quinn, and I think I know why Kurt is so quiet." Both women were grinning at this point, and they sat down across from the guys.

Kurt is gesturing between them with his mouth still awkwardly hanging open. "What is….when did this…what?" His voice cracked as it hit a rather high pitch on the last word. Patrick still looked confused.

"What's with the weirdness, Hummel? Cat got your tongue?" Santana asked playfully.

"Are you two…together?" the still startled Kurt asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"You don't need to whisper it; we're aware of it. And yes, we are together," Santana replied grinning. Quinn glanced at her and added her own smile.

Kurt drew back, brought his hand to chest, and just shook his head. "I never saw this coming. I don't even know what to say."

"Well, if it helps any, we didn't see this coming either," Santana added. The two women were still smiling and still holding hands underneath the table, which was not lost on either of the men.

"You need to give me a moment to wrap my head around this," Kurt confessed. Santana and Quinn rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Okay, someone needs to fill me in here. Why is this such a big deal?" Patrick finally inquired. The two women looked at each other and started giggling.

"Do you…" Quinn pointed at Santana, silently asking she wanted to answer this or if she should.

"Basically, drama queen over here is freaking out because we went to high school together," Santana responded, shrugging.

"No no no no no, Santana. That's not the only reason. Be honest here. What she is leaving out, honey, is that these two used to hate each other. They actually physically fought in the hallway at the beginning of our junior year," Kurt corrected. Patrick gasped slightly at this last disclosure and glanced between the two women. "They were horrible to each other…and to a lot of other people."

"So how did this happen?" Patrick asked gesturing between the still-smiling women. Santana inhaled, getting ready to speak, but before she let her breath out, Quinn snuck a sideways glance at her and decided to contribute.

"I saw her singing at an open mic night, and she was easily the beautiful woman I had ever seen. It was like the girl who I knew in high school was long gone and in her place was this smart, sexy, funny woman who I couldn't stop thinking about."

Santana lowered her head and blushed to which Kurt and Patrick responded with "Awwww." She swatted her hand at them and rolled her eyes. But, she knew that she was smitten and decided to just go with it. "And, then we went out a few times and realized how much we had in common and here we are. She even took me to Le Bernardin for our second date; it was amazing." She bumped Quinn's shoulder affectionately and slid her hand under the hem of Quinn's dress to lightly squeeze her thigh.

"Wow, Quinn, that's impressive," Patrick complimented. Kurt nodded enthusiastically, and Quinn smiled and shrugged.

"It was more than impressive," Santana agreed. "She seduced me that night." Her voice was soft, almost reverent, and her hand moved up Quinn's thigh a bit more to punctuate her words. They looked at each other, and Kurt simply watched as the emotion passed between them. He smiled knowingly to himself.

"I must say, you two make a very attractive couple," Patrick said as he leaned forward on to the table, gracing them both with a pleasant grin. His words broke the small trance that held the two women momentarily.

Quinn cleared her throat, "Thank you, Patrick."

"I still can't believe it," Kurt confided then raised his hand to stop Santana, who looked like she was ready to challenge him. "But, I agree with Patrick; you two look good together. And, I know people change. I've known that about Santana for a while now. So…I'm happy for you."

The two women smiled simultaneously, and Santana leaned against Quinn once again. "Thanks," she said softly.

Kurt chuckled to himself and shook his head once again. "I never thought I'd see the day." He raised his glass of red wine at the couple across from him. The four clinked glasses in a silent toast.

"But," Kurt began after swallowing his sip of wine. "I'm mad at you both now."

"What? Why?" Quinn asked, surprised.

"You bitches stole our thunder." The women looked confused. "Well, at least we know that you'll each have a date for OUR WEDDING."

"You're getting married? Why didn't you say something?" Santana nearly shrieked. Kurt tossed his arms up in defeat and scoffed at her.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you guys!" Quinn exclaimed. She immediately looked around for their server, who caught her eye and came to the table. While she spoke with her, Kurt continued, "I didn't say anything because you two came in here _holding hands_. I was floored." Santana shrugged and smiled just as Quinn turned back to the table.

"So when's the big day?" Quinn asked excitedly. Santana eyed her with affection and looked back at the guys, leaning on the table to show her own interest.

Patrick instantly got giddy. "Well, we talked and talked about it. We're thinking a spring wedding—all rebirth and newness." He grinned and Kurt, who took his hand.

"Are you staying in the city?" Santana asked.

Kurt looked thoughtfully at Patrick, and they both sighed. "We don't know," Kurt finally answered. "We've thought about staying here or going out to the Hamptons. We were hoping that you," he looked at Santana," could help out us with that." Then, he smiled and glanced at Quinn. "But, with you here and in the picture, we'd like your help, too. Besides, you probably have better taste than this one," he joked, jerking his thumb at Santana.

"Hey! I have great taste!" she contested and swept her hand up and down near Quinn to emphasize her point.

"True, but still…" Kurt conceded. The group laughed and quickly stopped when the server returned with a silver bucket and four glasses. As the champagne was poured, Kurt and Patrick smiled at the women.

"We needed to celebrate properly, but this just won't do either," Quinn asserted. "I'd like…" she paused to look at Santana, who winked at her, "…we'd like to take you out for a proper celebratory dinner…if that's okay?"

Patrick laughed as Kurt sipped his champagne. "Girl, considering that you took her to Le Bernardin then I say it's _more_ than okay. Cheers!" He raised his glass again and Quinn grinned while she clinked her glass with his. "Congratulations to you both!" Quinn added.

Kurt was enjoying the bonding between his fiancé and Quinn. He glanced at Santana, "So maybe we can discuss the wedding over this fabulous dinner that your woman has planned for us." Quinn giggled at the reference and took a swig of her champagne as she watched her girlfriend.

"That sounds like a plan. What do you think, _woman_?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"Well, your woman thinks that it sounds lovely and she can't wait to discuss your wedding," Quinn replied, looking across the table.

"Okay, enough third person and 'woman' shit," Santana chimed in and then chuckled. A small silence fell across the table as they enjoyed the aura of happiness that surrounded them. Then, Santana looked at Kurt and Patrick and changed the subject, "How's work going, guys?" They then discussed work and any latest gossip: Patrick mentioned his disappointment in not being able to audition for the _Les Misérables_ revival but said he was grateful to have steady work in theater as a dancer. Kurt was auditioning for a new musical and was excited about it. Kurt asked Santana about school, and she mentioned her PhD program. Then, the guys interrogated Quinn and congratulated her on finishing up law school.

Their conversation was cordial, comfortable, and filled with playful banter. The two couples fell into an easy rapport, which allowed Santana the opportunity to bring up a subject about which she had been biting her tongue all night.

"So, I got Q here to sing with me. You guys want to come?" Quinn nearly did a spit take and glared at Santana, who waved her off. "Get over it, Quinn. It'd be nice to have some friendly faces in the audience, wouldn't it?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I guess, but…"

Kurt and Patrick grinned purposely at each other, again. "Of course, we'd like to come and watch. I haven't heard either of you sing in years, so this will be a lot of fun."

"Kurt told me that you have a really unique voice, Santana, so I'm looking forward to hearing it. And, Quinn, I'm sure you are just as wonderful." The women appreciated the little ego stroking from both men.

"Thanks," Santana replied with a slight blush on her cheeks. Quinn just nodded in agreement, also blushing.

"Just text me with the details," Kurt added excitedly. The women nodded then glanced at each other, smiling. Santana slid her hand on to Quinn's thigh and squeezed lightly. Their eyes never left each other, and the guys simply watched as the two women silently communicated about something to which the two men were not privy. Quinn licked her bottom lip as she watched Santana's eyes darken slightly; she knew why, too, because it was the same way that she felt as a warmth spread across her skin: the thought of singing together was erotic, like foreplay. And, right now, they were both thinking what it would be like to share that type of intimacy.

Without looking away from Quinn, Santana said, "It's late; we should probably get going." Kurt just rolled his eyes, looked at Patrick, and nudged his head to the women as if to say, "Do you believe this? They're trying to be subtle or something."

"It _is_ late, and we have brunch plans in the morning," Kurt responded. Under his breath, he added, "And, it looks like you two want to be alone." He scrunched his nose at the thought just as he got an elbow to the ribs from Patrick. The guys put some cash on the table as they got up from their seats, waiting for the other couple to notice; Quinn finally did.

"Oh, you're leaving," she said matter-of-factly. "We'll get the tab in honor of your big news."

Kurt smiled, "Thanks, Quinn. It was really great to see you and even better that it is under these circumstances." He tilted his head towards Santana on his last words.

"You, too, Kurt, and Patrick, it was lovely meeting you and congratulations," Quinn said fondly. She reluctantly slipped out from under Santana's touch to hug Kurt and Patrick goodbye. Santana did the same. Quinn paid the tab as Santana finished saying good night to the guys. As the guys walked out, Santana overheard Kurt whisper to Patrick, "It'll be fun watching those two fall in love; it looks like they're well on their way," and she saw Patrick chuckle and nod in agreement. She couldn't contain the grin that spread across her features—_I can't wait to see it either_. Then, she felt Quinn's hand slip into hers and was tugged out of the bar while she was still lost in thought—her heart flooded with joy (dare she say 'glee').

"I had a great time tonight," Quinn said as they walked back to Santana's apartment.

"I did, too. Sorry about spilling the beans about the duet," Santana replied sheepishly. Quinn chuckled and bumped Santana's shoulder. "Oh please, I wasn't upset, just surprised. I certainly won't mind seeing them in the audience. It'll make me want to be sick a little less." It was Santana's turn to giggle. "You'll do just fine. I'll be the one who will have trouble focusing." Quinn glanced at her with a furrowed brow. "I'll have trouble focusing because of you," Santana confessed quietly with a slight blush creeping up her neck.

"I know the feeling," Quinn responded meaningfully, and then, she squeezed Santana's hand. The rest of the short walk back was spent in comfortable silence. When they reached the front door of the apartment, Santana slipped her arm around Quinn's waist as she unlocked the door with the other. "Have any thoughts about what you'd like to do the rest of the evening?" she asked as she guided Quinn inside.

In one swift move, Quinn spun in Santana's arms and shut the door by pinning the other women against it. "I have an idea," she husked before pushing her body into Santana's and kissing her with the slow, passionate burn that had been simmering all night. Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's hips while Quinn tangled her fingers in dark hair. The simultaneous moans shifted the kiss from lazy and wet to heated and borderline aggressive. Santana's stomach dropped as she felt Quinn's tongue run across her bottom lip, and she knew exactly what she wanted that evening…how she wanted Quinn.

Santana pulled away, eyes dark and breathing ragged. "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom," Quinn exhaled while staring at Santana's tempting mouth.


	19. Chapter 19

**Seeing You Again for the First Time: Chapter 19—I Want the World To Know, 4/?**

**Summary**: The week after their "big weekend." The girls finally hang out with Kurt & Patrick.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: NC-17 (for this chapter)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the delay; RL got in the way (oooh look, I'm rhyming!). This two-part section is basically an excuse to write smut, and I've felt rather, um, inspired in this department lately, so it was a challenge to narrow down where I wanted to go with this.

The move to the bedroom was a blur of hands tugging on clothes and wet kisses that were all tongue. The anticipation made them grow wetter, and by the time that Santana had pushed Quinn against the edge of the bed, she knew that tonight would be a little different. What she wanted with this evening was to continue to push those boundaries. (In the back of her mind, though, she had small doubts about Quinn's experience and desires. She only hoped that those doubts would be squelched.)

Their hands had already pulled clothes partially off, and their lips were slightly bruised and swollen from the rather aggressive kissing. Santana pulled back, cupped Quinn's face with both hands, and looked into very dark hazel-green eyes. Their breathing was ragged, and Santana needed a moment to locate the part of the brain that knew words. "God, Quinn. I want you so much, more than I've ever thought possible." Quinn smiled brightly at these words. "So have me," she husked in reply. That was what Santana was hoping to hear, so she returned the grin. "Take your clothes off for me," Santana whispered in a voice thick with lust.

Quinn softly pushed Santana away from her and started removing her clothes, her eyes never leaving the woman in front of her. Santana watched intently, licking her lips as articles of clothing dropped to the floor. She could feel herself getting wetter as more and more of Quinn's flawless skin was exposed to her eyes. Finally, Quinn was before her completely naked, and Santana felt like her brain had short-circuited. She stepped towards her and shyly looked into her eyes. "Would you mind getting on the bed…on your hands and knees?" Her tone seemed much too polite for such a request, but it still made Quinn softly groan then smile a bit. She brought a hand to Santana's flushed cheek and quietly responded, "Of course. And, you don't have to be so gentle, especially when you're asking to fuck me from behind." She kissed Santana who was moaning from Quinn's words.

It didn't take long for Quinn to crawl on to the bed and get into the requested position, but she waited for Santana to join her before she moved. At the end of the bed, Santana stared at Quinn's ass poised in the air while she quickly stripped off her clothes. She slid onto the bed and moved slowly towards Quinn, who was looking over her shoulder. Santana settled at her feet and couldn't contain her whimper as she watched Quinn's knees slide along the comforter, exposing a very wet pussy to her carnivorous gaze. "Fuck, Quinn," she sighed.

"I'm so ready for you…please," Quinn said as she canted her hips up, displaying more of herself. "I've wanted you to fuck me like this since our first time together." Santana thought that she might actually come just from those words. And, she also realized that her doubts from before were completely erased with Quinn's small confession. She rose up on her knees and brought her hands to Quinn's ass, kneading the soft yet firm flesh. Her eyes trailed over Quinn's back that bowed, displaying supple muscles under silky skin. She reached along Quinn's back, and with barely noticeable pressure, she pushed down. Quinn took the silent hint and lowered to her elbows then looked back at Santana with small smile. Really, this was a delay because Santana couldn't decide what she wanted to do first. Instead of over-thinking it, she let her hands drop to the back of Quinn's thighs, and her body followed the movement until she was sitting between Quinn's legs.

Quinn still hadn't turned back and was watching Santana's every move, even as her neck started to strain. She watched as Santana's hand drifted up her inner thigh and a thumb ran lightly through thick, abundant wetness. Both women moaned at the contact, and Quinn's breathing hitched at the anticipation of what she knew Santana wanted. Fingers parted her even wider, and the moment she saw Santana lean forward and her tongue snake out, her head dropped forward in expectation of how good she knew this would feel.

Santana took her time and slowly licked Quinn's entire length. Quinn's hips bucked forward the moment Santana's tongue touched her overly sensitive clit and moved back to her dripping entrance. The groan that escaped Santana when she felt Quinn drip on to her tongue rumbled through Quinn, hitting every nerve. Quinn thought she might actually come from one swipe of Santana's perfect tongue, but when that tongue slid inside of her, she thought she'd pass out. "Oh my god, yes…fuck!" Quinn whimpered loudly as Santana pushed her tongue as deep as possible. The hands kneading her ass, which really only served to push her open a little bit more, and being fucked by Santana's tongue were enough to push Quinn to the edge quickly. She pushed her hips back against Santana's mouth, which only made Santana go deeper with more pressure. For a brief second, Santana pulled out. "Come for me, Quinn; I want to hear you," Santana nearly begged before driving her tongue back inside.

It could have been those words or the depth of Santana's tongue when she returned, but Quinn came hard, gripping the sheets below her, jerking her hips, and thrashing her head from side to side while screaming Santana's name mixed with barely coherent obscenities. Santana moaned at the flood of wetness that coated her tongue, lips, and chin as Quinn came; she grew dizzy from Quinn's taste and smell—like it was too much and never enough. She licked Quinn's inner thighs as Quinn came down and relaxed her head on her folded forearms. Santana kneeled up and leaned over Quinn's ass so her breasts brushed against her back that was lightly coated in sweat. Quinn groaned at the feel of hard nipples drag along her skin. Then, she felt Santana shift to straddle one of her thighs. "Oh fuck, you're so wet," Quinn nearly cried when Santana pressed herself against the back of Quinn's leg. "I _am_ really wet…because of you, because of how much I want you, because of how incredibly sexy and gorgeous you are," Santana replied softly then she kissed down Quinn's back as her fingers lightly traced inner thighs. "Because of how incredible you tasted and because I can still feel you all over my mouth and chin." Quinn whimpered at Santana's admission, nearly not believing at how much words could turn her on so much.

"You know I'm not done with you yet, right?" Santana asked in a gravelly voice. Quinn turned her head around to meet nearly black eyes that were staring back at her. "I hope not. I want you inside me. Make me come again, Santana." Quinn's voice was insistent, almost challenging, and a huge turn on for Santana, who dragged her fingers along Quinn's swollen, flushed, wet pussy. "God yes…please, honey, please," Quinn begged the instant she felt the touch. Santana smiled at the term of endearment as she slowly slid her middle finger into Quinn. Neither was sure whose guttural groan filled the air at that moment. "Fuck, Quinn, you're so tight," Santana whimpered as she watched her finger disappear into Quinn. "So good," she then whispered almost reverently.

Santana slowly moved her finger in and out and stared, nearly entranced. Quinn watched Santana watch her and just got wetter, which Santana saw and practically whined as her finger came out even more coated than before. She was so incredibly turned on that she felt like she could explode…or implode. "Jesus, Quinn, I could do this all night," Santana confessed softly as she continued going deeper. Quinn pushed her hips back into Santana's hand, silently begging for more. Her request was met with another finger and a flip of the wrist. Quinn cried out at the change. "Oh Santana, yes…please…fuck me harder, please." Santana couldn't contain the roll of her eyes in pure pleasure or the noises that emanated from her at those words. She obeyed and began thrusting and curling her fingers faster and harder into Quinn. "So open and wet for me…fuck," she panted as she continued to watch her fingers. Her hips had started grinding against the back of Quinn's thigh at some point that she was barely aware of it because she was hypnotized by what she was doing to do Quinn; her mind was blank and her senses were full, completely overwhelmed with everything Quinn.

The angle that Santana had found and maintained caused Quinn to question her body's ability to withstand this amount of pleasure at once. She could almost still feel Santana's tongue on her and now with two fingers buried deep inside her, massaging her spot, Quinn thought that she might either burst into flames or completely collapse. The carnal growl that Santana emitted at the moment broke Quinn from her haze of thoughts; she also quickly figured out why Santana made such a noise. The wet, slick, suction sounds of Santana's fingers moving so perfectly triggered a very vocal response from Quinn. "Fuck, Santana, I don't think I've ever been this wet."

"Oh sweet Jesus," Santana whimpered. This just fueled her more, and she increased the pressure of her fingers as they curled on to Quinn's swollen spot. "Right there, shit, yes, don't stop, Santana!" Quinn's knees slipped open a little more as she pressed her hips and ass back towards Santana. The shift only created more delicious sounds and made Santana even wetter against Quinn's thigh. "Come for Quinn, come on," Santana pleaded. It wasn't the plea, said in that sexy, raspy voice, but the slightly extra push of her fingers that shoved Quinn into a violent, quick orgasm that rocked her body. Every muscle tightened and extended; she actually ripped the bottom sheet off of its corner as it balled in her fist. She screamed from the back of her throat, and it sounded more like a roar than a scream; it was deep, primal, and made Santana collapse forward on to Quinn's sweaty back. She kissed overheated skin as Quinn came down but couldn't contain her breathing.

"Shit, Quinn. That was fucking amazing," she whispered against Quinn's back. As the last wave swept through her, Quinn collapsed hastily down on to the bed, with Santana's fingers still buried deep inside of her. Santana followed, covering Quinn's body with hers then softly kissing the back of her neck. The only sounds now were shallow breathing. Quinn dug deep to find the strength to move her arm to tap Santana's wrist; Santana reluctantly removed her fingers but took advantage of her hand being entirely covered in Quinn. She licked and sucked every drop off, and Quinn didn't need to move to know what Santana was doing; she could hear the hums of pleasure, which served to turn her on even more. But, she was also jealous; she wanted to taste Santana, now more than ever. "You taste so fucking good. There's no way I'll ever get enough of you," Santana admitted, in between licks of her fingers. Quinn groaned and barely found the strength, again, to reach back and tug Santana towards her. She turned her head, and they met in a lazy kiss. Quinn moaned at tasting herself on Santana's mouth, which Quinn now thought of as decadent.

"Mmm, I taste good on you," Quinn mumbled against Santana's lips. She felt Santana nod in agreement before capturing her in a heated kiss. The need for air became imperative, and Quinn looked into Santana's eyes, though difficult in their somewhat awkward position, and husked, "But my mouth is watering for you, for your taste. I want to make you come with my tongue…over and over again." The only response she got from Santana was a whimper.


	20. Chapter 20

**Seeing You Again for the First Time: Chapter 20—I Want the World To Know, 5/6**

**Summary**: The week after their "big weekend." The girls finally hang out with Kurt & Patrick.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: NC-17 (for this chapter)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: I finally get to update. Real life can kiss my ass. So this is almost entirely porn, except at the end, when I felt the need to push along their relationship with feelings and junk.

"Sit up for a second," Quinn whispered after she pulled away from a lazy kiss. Santana eyed her and gave her a small smirk but complied, and Quinn flipped over on to her back. Now, Santana was straddling Quinn's hips and couldn't help but transform that smirk into a full, beautiful smile at their new position. Quinn beckoned her down with a crook of her finger, and Santana leaned down, placing her hands on either side of Quinn's head, and making a show of softly pressing their breasts together. The contact made both women quietly moan. Quinn pulled Santana further down by the back of her neck to kiss her as way of asserting that it was, in fact, her turn. Quinn pulled away, ran her hands along Santana's thighs, and quietly demanded, "I want you straddling me up here," nodding her head upwards towards the headboard.

Santana could only roll her eyes in pleasure and moan as she scooted the short distance up Quinn's body until she was poised in the desired position. "Grab the headboard," Quinn insisted, her voice lower than usual. She ran her hands up along the inside of Santana's thighs, which were slick and warm. All Quinn could do was watch her own hands as they traveled painfully slowly up towards the apex of Santana's thighs. "God, Santana, you smell so fucking good. I can't wait to taste you, especially like this."

Above Quinn, Santana looked down to watch Quinn study her, and it just made her wetter, which Quinn could see immediately. The moan from the woman beneath her at seeing the renewed wetness made Santana shift her knees apart a little more to give Quinn a better view. The whispered, "Fuck yes" from Quinn only encouraged Santana; she wanted to give Quinn what she wanted. She spread her legs more, slowly, and slid her hand down her stomach. Quinn's eyes shot up to meet dark brown ones, and she licked her lips at the vision of Santana's chest heaving, the sound of her uneven breathing, and the smell of her arousal mixed into an delectable sensory cocktail that was beginning to overwhelm her. Their eyes locked, and Santana drifted her fingers down further to part herself. "Look at what you do to me. I'm so wet for you. I'm so ready for you to fuck me…with your tongue. Please, Quinn."

The moan that escaped Quinn's lips vibrated through her whole body, and her eyes immediately followed Santana's fingers. "Fuck, Santana," Quinn whimpered as she moved her own hands up. As hot as it was that Santana was touching herself, Quinn wanted her hands on the woman above her. She softly pushed Santana's fingers away with her thumbs and held Santana open. "All for me," Quinn whispered, almost reverently, and she gently grazed Santana's hard clit with her thumb. She watched Santana's hips buck at the touch and groaned as she saw Santana get wetter just from that. "I can't wait to have you drip on to me, to feel you clench around my tongue. I can see that you're ready for that now, aren't you?" Quinn teased Santana's dripping entrance with her thumb and moaned as she could see Santana's pussy already clenching, begging for Quinn to be inside.

"I need you, baby, so badly. Please," Santana begged. "Your tongue…inside." Santana hadn't taken her eyes off of Quinn, and the way that Quinn was intently staring at her turned her on more than she ever thought was possible. She was in control and at Quinn's mercy at the same time, which made the moment that much more intense. Quinn, for her part, was shocked that she had exerted this much self-control, that she hadn't pulled Santana down and sucked her clit already. "I will, honey, but right now, I just want to take my time with you. I love your pussy, and I want to taste every inch of it before you come," Quinn responded quietly with her voice dropped to that sexy raspiness that Santana loved. Santana could only moan, and she dropped her head on to the back of her hands that were gripping the top of the headboard. Her hips started moving on their accord, and the near growl that emitted from Quinn told her that this was a welcomed change.

"Jesus, Santana, don't stop moving." Quinn still held Santana open, and her breathing immediately became ragged as she watched Santana's pussy begging for her. She felt herself get wetter by the second with each roll of Santana's hips. This was by far the sexiest, hottest thing she had ever seen. Her body flushed, and a thin sheen of sweat began to spread across her skin. "I can't wait anymore," she whispered, to herself or to nobody; she wasn't sure. She dragged her tongue excruciating slowly, Santana would say, up Santana's entire length, moaning at the taste. All she could think was "Finally" as her tongue was coated in Santana's exquisite taste of which she knew she could never get enough. Even though it wasn't the first time, she felt that she had waited an eternity for this, for the heady smell and taste that was only Santana. As she reached a very hard, pulsing clit, she wrapped her lips around it and leisurely sucked, earning a guttural moan from the woman above her.

Santana had looked down again; her head was still resting on her hands. She was mesmerized at how much Quinn wanted her, at how Quinn looked her like she was a work of art that she wanted to devour. No one had ever looked at her like that or wanted her this much. It was overwhelming to the point that it made her heart tighten in her chest.

Quinn was humming her pleasure as she continued to suck on Santana's throbbing clit, and when she ran the flat of her tongue over the hard tip, Santana groaned. "Fuck yes, Quinn, right there, don't stop." But, Quinn wanted more, needed more. She reluctantly removed her lips and slid her tongue to Santana's entrance. She moaned as she felt her tongue become coated as she teased Santana with the tip of her tongue. Quinn looked up and their eyes met once again. Santana could only nod, and the desperate look on her face told Quinn how badly she wanted it, which only got Quinn wetter. "I want you to ride my tongue," Quinn husked. Santana's head dropped back and her neck strained. Santana hissed, "Yes" and then spread her legs wider, causing her pussy to slip effortlessly onto Quinn's waiting tongue.

The second she felt Quinn's tongue enter her, she snapped her head down to watch Quinn fuck her. It may have been one of the most erotic sights that she had seen. Quinn moaned as she slowly move her tongue in and out of Santana, curling it at the right moment. The sound reverberated through Santana's entire body. Quinn opened her eyes to look up, and their eyes locked again. Instead of need and want passing between them, as before, it was a mutual… something—a depth, a warmth, a sense of being exactly where they're supposed to be, a feeling of "it's never been like this before." In that singular moment, their entire relationship shifted. They both felt their stomachs drop and their nerves stand at attention on the surface of their skin even more so than they were.

Santana dropped her hand down and grazed Quinn's cheek with her fingertips. "Make me come, Quinn," she whispered with a desperation paired with this newly discovered depth. It wasn't simply a plea for physical release; they both knew this. It was a desire for Quinn to make Santana hers and for Santana to submit to Quinn in a way that she had never done with anyone before. At Santana's words, Quinn groaned, pushed her tongue deeper, and rubbed her thumb over Santana's clit. She closed her eyes and the world fell away; it was just she and Santana and this moment. Quinn curled her tongue as she moved inside of Santana in rhythm with her thumb, and Santana's shallow breathing and the pulsing that Quinn felt around her tongue told her that Santana was on the brink. Quinn moved her other hand to Santana's ass and dug her fingernails into firm flesh, hoping the added pressure would push Santana over. The sharp inhale and jerk of her hips from Santana caused Quinn to open her eyes and watch Santana come undone above her.

"Fuck, Quinn, yes!" Santana moaned loudly as her hips moved erratically against Quinn's mouth and chin. Her grip on the headboard was tight enough to cause the muscles in her arms to pop, which Quinn couldn't help but notice. The whine followed by a guttural grunt and string of obscenities mixed with Quinn's name repeated over and over again signaled Santana's nearly violent orgasm. She felt like she was about to black out from the sheer force of it, from the connection with Quinn both physical and emotional. Santana would describe it as being turned inside out.

Quinn held on to the woman above her as the aftershocks moved through Santana. She licked and sucked gently, gathering as much as she could on her tongue. Quinn brought Santana down while savoring the taste of which she would never grow tired. All Quinn could think at that moment was, "More." But, she also wanted to wrap Santana in her arms and hold her all night. The dilemma shocked Quinn because usually it was the former. This desire—no, need—to be intimate with someone was altogether new. She wanted to relish it. She watched as Santana's breathing began to return to normal; Santana's head was resting on her folded hands. Quinn ran her hands up along Santana's sides and tugged softly. "Come here," she whispered. Santana slid down and almost flopped, exhausted, on top of Quinn. Arms immediately encircled her, and Santana found her favorite spot in the crook of Quinn's neck. Quinn rested her cheek against disheveled dark hair; they both sighed in contentment.

"You're amazing," Santana murmured against Quinn's neck. She shifted a bit so she wasn't crushing Quinn and draped her arm and leg against the woman beneath her. It was familiar and new at the same time, but she knew that she fit there, just…knew. Quinn tightened her grip around Santana, sighed, and softly replied, "So are you. I'll never get enough." Santana hummed in response. They fell into silence, and for both women, the emotional implications of what passed between them settled in more concretely. This wasn't the post-coital high of emotions mixed with sexual satisfaction, or misguided infatuation. It was deep and real, and they both knew it. Santana kissed Quinn's neck as the thoughts darted around her head. Her heart was racing, and she was certain that Quinn could feel it. But, Quinn was more concerned that Santana could hear her heart pounding in her chest to notice.

Santana moved slightly and lightly kissed Quinn's neck, finding that one spot behind Quinn's ear. She tucked her hand under Quinn's side, pulling her a bit closer as she lifted her lips to Quinn's ear. "I think I'm falling in love with you," she whispered. Quinn's breath hitched.


	21. Chapter 21

**Seeing You Again for the First Time: Chapter 21—I Want the World To Know, 6/6**

**Summary**: The week after their "big weekend." The girls finally hang out with Kurt & Patrick.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: PG (for this chapter)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: Sorry (well, not really) for the cliffhanger. Here's the short end to this section.

Santana was well aware of what she said and knew that her words could not be any truer. But, Quinn's immediate response freaked her out a bit. Her body began to stiffen against Quinn's as she felt panic mode kick-start. Quinn, however, halted the full-blown freak out; she kissed the top of Santana's head and pulled her even closer. Soft fingers moved to Santana's chin, tilting her head up to meet a pair of warm hazel eyes. "I _know_," Quinn emphasized, barely above a whisper, "that I'm falling in love with you, too." She held Santana's gaze and ran her thumb over a supple cheek. Santana immediately relaxed and visibly exhaled then graced Quinn with a brilliant smile that bordered on giddy before tugging her down for a searing kiss. It was more to reassure Santana than anything but also to affirm this moment—this moment that, as they kissed, Santana realized was a bit surreal.

She rolled over on top of Quinn and slid her arms underneath the other woman, pulling her closer. Santana maneuvered her leg between Quinn's, earning her a rich moan in her ear as she moved her lips to Quinn's lithe neck. She smiled against soft skin as Quinn started moving her hips against her leg. Then, that smile grew as her happiness continued to bubble over, making her feel overwhelmed. "I can't believe Quinn Fabray is falling for me. Sue Sylvester would shit herself if she ever found out," Santana whispered into Quinn's ear, the playfulness clearly evident in her voice.

Quinn's laughter filled the room; she grasped Santana's hips and started tickling the skin there in order to catch the woman on top of her off guard. Santana giggled (yes, giggled) and bucked off of Quinn to escape the teasing hands. They finally were situated on their sides, facing each other. "Way to ruin the mood," Quinn joked. She belied the words by caressing Santana's cheek softly. Santana leaned into the touch and shrugged. "What? I'm happy. I can't lighten it up a bit?" Quinn beamed, looked down slightly, and shook her head. "I'm happy, too," she whispered. "And, you're right, Sue would totally flip if she knew about us." They shared a small laugh and shifted closer to each other.

They held each other's gaze, silent understanding passing between them. They could each see the happiness in the other and knew that this was real. And, with that knowledge, they also knew that the unanswered questions would start bouncing around their heads within moments. Santana inhaled and softly said, "So…" Quinn smiled and responded with her own breathy, "So…" They exchanged knowing grins. "I guess we should talk about the whole 'what's next for us' stuff?" Santana asked with a hint of sarcasm. Quinn scrunched her nose, sharing Santana's hesitation, and nodded, "I suppose we should." They smiled at each other again, acknowledging their shared discomfort with the (necessary) situation.

Santana leaned up on one elbow and donned a mock serious expression on her face, which made Quinn beam again. "So let's get this shit out of the way then—the big stuff first." She inhaled again, revealing that she was suddenly nervous. "Kids and marriage?" she asked with some trepidation lingering in her voice. This earned her another scrunchy face from Quinn, who was immediately shaking her head. "No and no," Quinn answered strongly. Santana exhaled and graced Quinn with a lopsided smile. "Beth was, well is, my child, but I don't see myself as a mom at all. And, I think marriage is a highly problematic and over-politicized institution. And until it's made legal for everyone, I don't want a part of it. The only benefits are financial, really."

"Yep, I made the right choice," Santana nodded with a goofy grin on her face. "And, kids are messy and needy. I want to travel and have money for myself. Kids cost too damn much." Quinn laughed and kissed Santana. She then softly said, "I think that covers the big stuff, wouldn't you say?" Santana nodded, getting caught up in the deep hazel-green eyes enveloping her in their warmth. "I think the rest we'll be able to figure out together." Again, Santana could only nod, mesmerized by the amazing woman lying next to her.

They fell back into silence, just enjoying each other's presence and the joy that blanketed them. Quinn could see that Santana wanted to say something but waited patiently until she was ready. Finally, Santana blurted, "We should go somewhere together." Quinn's eyes bugged as she was not expecting that statement. "Umm, okay. Like where?" Quinn asked. Santana's eyes dropped to her hands, trying to find the right way to say what she wanted to say without spoiling the surprise. "Well, I have an idea but need to plan everything. Let's just say that it is somewhere that neither of us has been, but we've wanted to visit."

"Yeah, that's not vague, Santana," Quinn responded with a smirk. Santana returned the expression. "Okay, deal, but on one condition." This earned her a slow eyebrow raise from Santana. "You plan; I pay." And, before Santana could protest, Quinn delicately placed a finger on full lips. "Nope. That's the condition. I have money that I don't use but want to start using it for the right reasons. _This_ is one of those times. I want us to be able to travel, and we'll have earned a vacation after this last semester of school." Santana eyed Quinn with mocking suspicion. She dramatically exhaled and conceded, "Fine, Fabray. You win. But, don't expect to hear those words often." Santana smirked again, and Quinn's eyes went wide at the implication. She quickly and deftly straddled Santana, pinned her arms above her head, and leaned in, only a breath away from Santana's waiting mouth. "Oh you think so?" Quinn husked.

Santana bucked her hips and defiantly returned Quinn's gaze, "I know so." With that, Quinn immediately went for the one spot on Santana's next that she knew would get her to acquiesce to anything. A moan and a roll of the hips confirmed this; Santana was happily at Quinn's mercy. "Nope, you're right," Santana whimpered. Quinn smiled again the soft skin of Santana's neck and whispered, "That's what I thought." The hand that traveled over trembling ab muscles and dipped in between Santana's legs only confirmed that Santana was, indeed, Quinn's.


	22. Chapter 22

**Seeing You Again for the First Time: Chapter 22—Light and Heavy with You**

**Summary**: It's time to celebrate: Quinn's graduation and Santana's acceptance into her doctoral program. And, it's time for their friends to meet.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: PG (for this chapter)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: The title for this section of chapters is from one of Adrienne Rich's 21 love poems. She recently passed away; she will be greatly missed. Also, there is teeny tiny Buffy reference towards the end.

Santana waited off to the side of the crowd. She was leaning against a small tree, playing with the corner of the graduation program. The sun warmed her skin and reflected off of the Butler Library windows. It was a perfect day to be outside…unless you were in a cap and gown. She looked down at her feet and grinned, shaking her head at the thought of Quinn complaining about hot those things were.

She then saw Quinn approaching, beaming as she twirled her graduation cap on her finger. Santana pushed herself off of the tree to meet Quinn.

"Congratulations," Santana greeted, giving Quinn her own warm smile.

"Thank you," Quinn replied, reaching out and running her hand down Santana's bare arm. She linked their fingers, and they began walking. "So what's this surprise that you've been hinting at for the last week?"

Santana laughed softly, mostly to herself. "Nothing gigantic or earth-shattering." With that, Santana leaned in, kissed Quinn on the cheek, and whispered, "I'm really proud of you." This earned her a deep blush from Quinn, who could only smile and shake her head at Santana's charm. "So, how does it feel?" Santana asked, pulling away and returning to her normal voice.

"How does what feel?"

"Having the J.D. after your name? I mean, it's pretty cool for me because I get to tell everyone that I'm dating a hot lawyer, so…"

Quinn laughed—that full, deep laugh that Santana adored—and bumped Santana slightly on the shoulder with her own. "It feels good actually. It really feels like I've accomplished something." She grinned with pride as she turned her head towards her girlfriend.

Santana smiled back. "Well, you have accomplished something that not many people can claim—graduating number two from Columbia Law School. That's amazing, Quinn." At this, Santana tugged Quinn's hand to get her to stop, and she pulled her into a kiss. Two things suddenly hit Quinn like a Mack semi-truck: 1: she graduated number two from Columbia Law, and 2: she was kissing Santana Lopez in the middle of a New York City sidewalk. Quinn pulled back as these newly-crystallized thoughts swirled around her head.

This did not sit well with Santana, who pouted as she looked at Quinn's rather stunned expression. "What?" Santana asked, perplexed.

Quinn shook her head once again and began walking towards the subway. "It just hit me."

"What did?"

"That I graduated number two from one of the top law programs in the country, and…" she hesitated, not knowing how to phrase what she wanted to say.

"And? There's more? That seems like a pretty big concept to be hit with. Now, why it happened when I was kissing you is a whole other set of questions," Santana teased.

Quinn could only roll her eyes at the last comment. "And," she emphasized, "I couldn't believe that I was kissing you."

Santana's head snapped to face Quinn; she wore a very confused expression. "You couldn't believe that you were kissing me? Like in public?" Santana almost sounded offended.

"No!" Quinn quickly responded. "No, not that. It was the "you" part that hit me. Kissing _you_." Quinn's voice dropped to nearly a breathy whisper for the last two words. She fixed Santana with a look to punctuate her point, hoping Santana would understand her.

"Me? I don't get it, Q."

Quinn sighed and smiled while squeezing Santana's hand. They were almost to the stairs heading down to the subway; Quinn pulled them away from the crowd, so she could explain herself with at least an illusion of privacy.

"Yes, you," she began. "You as in Santana Lopez, my high school friend-slash-enemy. You as in that same girl who isn't the same anymore, who has swept me off my feet, who I can't believe still likes me, and who I'm falling in love with." Santana's smile grew with each phrase and the shimmer in her eyes told Quinn that Santana felt the same way.

"Oh," Santana said softly as she looked down at her feet but their entwined hands caught her eye instead.

"Yeah, _oh_," Quinn quipped with laughter in her voice. She pulled Santana towards the stairs, and they boarded the subway in silence. Both were lost in thought for the entire ride to Santana's stop. Santana simply felt reassured by what Quinn said and also felt that her plan for the night was perfect.

####

"You're not telling me where we're going?" Quinn asked with exasperation in her voice.

"Nope," Santana replied playfully. They were freshening up at Santana's before heading back out in the New York almost-summer evening. Santana had changed out of her casual clothes that she wore to the graduation in favor of a simple burgundy cocktail dress. She returned to the living room to find Quinn eyeing her books…again.

"You still haven't given me back that Stein yet and you want another one?"

"What? I like your collection; you should feel…" Quinn retorted as she turned around but stopped when she saw Santana.

"I should feel what?" Santana asked as she absentmindedly brushed her hands down the front of the dress, making sure it sat smoothly against her thighs.

"I don't know what I was saying." Quinn was in a trance as she closed the distance between them. As her arms slipped around Santana's neck, she whispered, "I don't know how you do it…how you make clothes look that good." Santana grinned brightly at Quinn and dropped her hand to Quinn's ass to pull her closer.

"Oh yeah?" Santana teased.

Quinn rolled her eyes in pleasure and licked her lips. "Oh yeah," she husked. "Just seeing you in this dress makes me wet." Santana whimpered at Quinn's words. Quinn watched, as if slow motion, as arousal consumed Santana: her pupils dilating, her skin warming under her touch, her breathing changing, her muscles slightly tensing; it was one of Quinn's favorite visions to behold.

"Don't tease me when we're just about to leave to celebrate _your_ graduation," Santana whined. Quinn chuckled softly before moving closer.

"Sorry, honey." She wasn't, though and kissed Santana in a way that entirely belied her apology. Santana moaned into the kiss but pulled away too quickly by Quinn's assessment. Santana put Quinn at arm's length and dropped her head. Quinn watched as Santana tried to get herself under control; this only got Quinn more turned on. She tried pulling Santana back into her arms, but the response was a grunt and a shake of the head. Quinn couldn't help but smirk—she loved that she had this effect on the normally composed woman.

Santana finally looked up. "So mean. I knew you still had it in you." She smirked at Quinn, who now looked like a picture of innocence. "Oh, don't give me that look." Santana spun around and went into bedroom, leaving Quinn to wait and wonder.

When she returned, Santana held a large wrapped box. Quinn tilted her head and smiled. "You didn't have to get me anything; you know that, right?" she softly said. Santana only gave her a playful half-smile, pulled her over to the couch, and handed her the box after they sat down. Quinn kept her gaze on Santana as she peeled back the wrapping paper. She revealed a shiny black box that made her gasp.

"Santana," she whispered. "Are you kidding?"

"You haven't even opened it!" Santana laughed.

Quinn shook her head as she ran her fingers, almost reverently over the small label adorning the center of the box top. "It's just too much," she added.

"For fuck's sake, Fabray! Just open the damn thing already." Quinn laughed and pulled open the box. Another gasp escaped her lips as she delicately removed the Prada black Saffiano calf leather briefcase. "Oh my god, Santana, this is absolutely beautiful," Quinn exclaimed in a breathy voice as she turned the briefcase around in her hands.

"I figured that you since you're a big, fancy lawyer now that you'd need something more professional for work than a hipster-looking messenger bag," Santana joked.

"Yeah, this is way better than that stupid messenger bag. I can't even begin to thank you." Santana leaned in at these words, wrapped her fingers in the hair at the base of Quinn's neck, and pulled them together until their noses grazed each other.

"Thank me later," Santana husked before kissing Quinn with the heat of a promise.

Quinn pulled back and held Santana in a smoldering stare. "Oh, I intend to. I have a gift for you, too." She grinned knowingly, placed the briefcase back in the box, and stood up, extending her to Santana. "We should get going. Didn't you say our reservations were at 7:30?" Santana nodded and took the proffered hand.

"What did you get me?" Santana asked as they walked towards the front door, grabbing their clutches on the way.

"It's a surprise."

"Well, what is it?"

Quinn spun on her pointed heel and cocked her head at her girlfriend. "You know the meaning of the word, right?"

Santana swatted at Quinn's upper arm. "Shut up," she mumbled.

Quinn stopped herself as she reached for the doorknob. She turned back to Santana once again. She softly cupped Santana cheek with her hand. "Put it this way, your gift is really for the both of us, but I'm positive that you'll really enjoy it." She pushed her body into Santana's, and both women whimpered at the contact. "And," she paused to lightly kiss Santana, "we both need to be naked for it." She turned immediately, not waiting for Santana's reaction, and opened the door.

"Wanky," Santana said with a smirk and an eyebrow quirk.

_TBC._


	23. Chapter 23

**Seeing You Again for the First Time: Chapter 23—Light and Heavy with You (Part 2)**

**Summary**: It's time to celebrate: Quinn's graduation and Santana's acceptance into her doctoral program. And, it's time for their friends to meet.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: PG-13 (for this chapter)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: The title for this section of chapters is from one of Adrienne Rich's 21 love poems. She recently passed away; she will be greatly missed. I felt compelled to add food porn.

Santana asked the cab driver to stop at 65th and Park Avenue, and Quinn was growing more and curious about what they were doing on the Upper East Side. Knowing Santana, there was food involved, but Quinn, for the life of her, couldn't figure out where. She exhaled softly and decided to let the evening flow; she knew that she was in capable hands. Santana helped Quinn out of the cab, and they walked a quarter of a block to a non-descript building. To Quinn, it looked like a typical New York brownstone.

"Santana, where…" Quinn began but then a small sign on the awning above the sidewalk caught her eye.

"Come on," Santana said softly and tugged on the hand that was in hers. She held the door open for Quinn and admired her ass as she walked passed her. Santana unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of Quinn's perfect curves, which just fueled the low burn that her body had been on since the graduation ceremony.

Though Quinn didn't catch Santana leering, she did hear the sensual hum of approval that came as they walked towards the host's station. Quinn quirked an eyebrow at Santana, and Santana only shrugged in response, not sorry at all for appreciating Quinn's body. Quinn softly laughed and pulled Santana closer. "I'm glad you like this dress," she whispered.

"You have no idea how much, Q." It was then that the host interrupted them. They were ushered to their table and began perusing the menu.

"I've heard that this is one of the best restaurants in the city. I can't believe that this is your surprise. Again, it's too much," Quinn admonished, though with an enthusiastic smile.

"To be honest, it is a little selfish on my part," Santana confessed.

"How so?" Quinn asked with an honest puzzled expression.

"I've always wanted to go here and celebrating your big accomplishment seemed like the perfect excuse." She reached across the table to take Quinn's hand, a gesture to assure her that this was about her and not about Santana's desire to taste the incredible creations of Chef Daniel Boulud.

Quinn graced Santana with a warm smile and squeezed her hand. "Well, then, I'm glad that we'll both enjoy this."

"Enjoy? _Enjoy_? Quinn, sweetheart, this is Daniel. You _enjoy_…I dunno, Chipotle. You _savor_ every bite here."

The smile on Quinn's face could only be described as one of infatuation. And, she wasn't sure if it was inspired by Santana's term of endearment or her excitement about eating at this restaurant and her passion for food. Either way, she loved it. Her thoughts immediately shifted and a slow eyebrow raise caused Santana's head to go all Scooby Doo. "I know exactly what you mean by _savor_," Quinn whispered in that throaty voice that made Santana moan.

Santana gulped…loudly, and that low burn swelled into a dull throb at the implication behind Quinn's words. "So mean," she whispered, repeating her earlier words.

Quinn giggled and returned her attention to the menu. Santana collected herself as best she could and did the same. "Get the wine pairings," Santana insisted quietly.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked with hesitation in her voice. Santana glanced immediately and gave her a soft smile.

"Of course, this is a celebration. No expense spared, especially for you." That grin of adoration returned to Quinn's features. She nodded and looked back down at the menu. It was then that the server appeared at their tableside.

"Good evening, ladies. I'm Vanessa, and I'll be taking care of you." The couple greeted her and placed their order—three courses and wine pairings. Before taking her leave, Vanessa asked who was Santana and then leaned into Santana to whisper something. Quinn eyed the exchange with much curiosity. Santana's brief response was "With the caviar, thanks." Quinn gave Santana her own Scooby Doo look to which Santana only smiled meaningfully. "It's a surprise. You know the meaning of the word, right?" Santana quipped sarcastically, echoing Quinn's words from earlier that night.

Quinn rolled her eyes; then, she decided to change the subject. "So, what do you have to do this summer to get ready for the start of your program in the fall?"

Santana sighed and smiled at Quinn's redirection of the conversation. "Not sure, really. I'm going to ask the professors who are teaching the classes that I'll be taking to see if I can get a jump on the reading."

"Nerd," Quinn quipped.

"Asshole," Santana retorted.

"Will you have a little time to have some fun with me?"

Santana grinned and leaned forward, catching Quinn with a knowing look. "You _know_ I'll always have time for fun with you." Quinn returned the beaming smile. "And, we're taking that trip together next month."

"Oh that's right," Quinn said with clear excitement in her voice. "Still no hints?"

"Not a one," Santana replied playfully.

"Well, you're going to have to tell me sooner or later because remember I said that I'm paying."

"Fine, fine. I'll give you a hint in addition to the ones that I've already given you." Quinn shifted in her seat in anticipation. "Let's see…it is home to Seurat's 'A Sunday on La Grande Jatte.'"

"Seriously? That's your hint?"

"And, no Googling on your phone to find out," Santana insisted.

"Can I have another hint?" Quinn asked and batted her eyelashes as her way of pleading.

"What? You don't know that? Miss Fancy Artistpants doesn't know this and I do?"

"Shut up," Quinn mumbled. "Give me another hint."

Santana laughed and shook her head. "Okay, okay. Hmm. I don't want to make this too easy." She paused in thought while Quinn just eyed her with apprehension. "Alright, their pro sports teams—most but not all—have animals in their names."

"Sports? Are you kidding?"

"C'mon, a worldly woman like yourself should know things like this, Q."

Quinn sat back in her seat and folder her arms across her chest. "Try again, smart ass."

Santana, clearly enjoying herself, gasped in mock exasperation. "Harsh words for someone who is buying your sweet ass dinner."

"Yeah, well, me and my 'sweet ass' want a better hint." Santana couldn't help but laugh, which triggered Quinn's. And, once again, with impeccable timing, Vanessa returned to their table with the appetizers.

Santana's gasp this time came from sincere awe at the plate in front of her.

"Wow," Quinn whispered, taking the word right from Santana's mouth. Santana nodded in agreement.

Vanessa then returned with the caviar and a small wrapped gift, which she handed to Santana.

"Santana," Quinn chided as she saw the gift on the table.

"What?" Santana replied, feigning innocence. "I wanted to get you something completely non-work related. But, first," she began as she picked up her wine glass, encouraging Quinn to do the same, "a toast. To the many amazing and beautiful things yet to come." They clinked their glasses and held each other's gaze as they sipped.

"Mmm, this wine in wonderful," Quinn complimented.

Santana leaned forward to catch Quinn's eye once again. "Open it," she softly demanded.

Quinn laughed quietly as she reached for the small package. She knitted her brows in wonder, not knowing what Santana could have possibly purchased for her. As she tore back the wrapping paper, her eyes bugged out as she saw the famous deep red box of Cartier. Her head snapped up to meet Santana's eyes & her draw dropped. Santana only smiled at her and gave a slight nod of her head to tell Quinn to continue opening the gift.

She did and inhaled sharply at the delicate necklace nestled in velvet. The small Diamants Légers de Cartier necklace glistened in the light. To Quinn, the small diamond surrounded in white gold on a white gold chain was simply perfect. Quinn was stunned into silence, not taking her eyes off of the small piece of jewelry.

Santana watched her affectionately, pleased that she had the means to give the woman with whom she was falling love a nice gift. As her thoughts moved in that direction, she saw a single tear splash on to the black velvet of the jewelry box. She immediately panicked. "Quinn?" You okay?"

Quinn glanced up, unshed tears sparkling in her eyes, and quietly replied, "I'm more than okay, honey. This is…this is absolutely beautiful and so unexpected." Santana exhaled in relief, and Quinn smiled at the small gesture. "Put it on me?" she requested. Santana merely nodded, rose from her chair, and moved behind Quinn to put it around her neck. She bent down to Quinn's ear as she gently removed the necklace from its case.

"I thought about how good this would look on you when I was buying it. It'll be just another excuse for me to look at your gorgeous neck," she whispered and kissed Quinn behind her ear before sitting down.

The blush travelled quickly up Quinn's newly adorned neck to the tips of her ears. Santana could only smile, pleased with herself. "I was right; it looks perfect on you," she affirmed. They fell into a comfortable, warm silence; their eyes conveying every emotion at that moment. If Quinn had the courage to do so right then, she would have confessed that the solitary tear that fell was not from the beauty of the jewelry but from the meaningful gesture from Santana. To Quinn, it signaled Santana's seriousness about their relationship, and she learned (well, rather affirmed) that Santana may not express herself in words very often, but her gestures spoke volumes.

"We should eat this amazing-looking food," Quinn finally said, breaking the trance in which they both seemed willingly trapped. Santana nodded and gave Quinn a small smile.

"What did you get again?" Santana inquired. As she tried to decide where to start with her Maine Peekytoe Crab Salad with Hibiscus Gelée, Compressed Cucumber, Mint Oil, and Anise Hyssop Salad.

"I got the Spinach Raviolini with Scottish Langoustines. How's your crab salad?" Quinn asked this just as Santana slid the fork into her mouth. The eye roll of pleasure and the hint of a moan answered her question. "Nevermind," she giggled.

"So good," Santana whispered after she swallowed. She watched as Quinn took her first bite and then smiled as Quinn's eyes went wide.

"Oh wow," Quinn muttered with her mouth still slightly full. "This Riesling sauce is incredible with the lobster." Santana nodded appreciatively and returned to her own dish. They ate in silence, a sign of the pure bliss that both women were in with the food.

After they had finished, Quinn looked bashfully across the table. "I have a confession," she started. "I've never had caviar."

Santana's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding? Not even in Paris?" Quinn shook her head. "I'm disappointed, Fabray," Santana teased. Quinn simply rolled her eyes and reached for the Golden Ossetra caviar. Santana could see the hesitation in Quinn's eyes but was delighted when she slipped the small serving on to her tongue. A collection of reactions crossed over Quinn's features; she settled on shock.

"I never thought it'd taste like that. I figured caviar would be a salty mess, but that was exquisite. I guess that's why it isn't cheap," she finally asserted.

Santana simply grinned in response before tasting the delicacy herself. Her response mirrored Quinn's. "Worth every penny," she declared after she finished. They each had a few more bites, finishing off the dish.

"So," Quinn started, "that hint…"

"Really, Q?"

"I'm completely serious, Santana. I want a better hint."

"Jesus, fine," Santana retorted with mock annoyance. "I'll give you an easy one, since I clearly overestimated your abilities…" Quinn's jaw slacked open, and she reached across the small, intimate table to swat at Santana.

Santana dodged the half-hearted attempt. "Hey, this is a nice restaurant; no hitting! Did Judy teach you nothing?"

Quinn laughed, "Yeah, she taught me to not take shit from girls from Lima Heights Adjacent; they're bad seeds."

"Yes, we are, so you better watch yourself," Santana replied coyly. "You want your hint or not?" Quinn gave her a look that Santana translated simply as "Duh." "So, here's your easy hint: one of this city's most infamous crimes occurred on a holiday."

Once again, Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana's vague hint. "Could I get a time period at least?"

"Fine. Twentieth century" Quinn waited for Santana to continue but nothing followed her abrupt answer.

Another eye roll.

"Nineties?" Santana shook her head.

"Eighties?" Another "no."

"Seventies?" Negative.

"Sixties?"

"This isn't an auction, Q," Santana said with sarcasm. "Fine, first half of last century."

Quinn paused with this new bit of information. This entire exercise was ridiculous, but she really wanted to know. Finally…

"I got it. Shit, I can't believe I didn't know the other clues."

"Fucking finally," Santana muttered with exasperation.

"Oh stop it. Your clues sucked."

"Well, what is it then?"

"Chicago," Quinn beamed.

"Yep," Santana replied with a grin. "Thank Jesus, you finally guessed or we'd fucking be here all night," she teased. "And, I have plans for you later," she added with a whisper.

Just as Quinn was going to respond to that latter part, Vanessa returned with their main courses.

As she set the plate before Quinn, Vanessa reviewed the dish, "Here is your Pine Needle Roasted Wild Turbot with Trumpet Royale, Braised Tardivo Radicchio, Pine Nut Arancini, and Sherry Barrel Aged Balsamic Vinegar."

Turning towards Santana, she continued, "And, for you, Ms. Lopez, the Duo of Beef. This is the Braised Black Angus Short Ribs with Carrot Purée, and the other is, of course, the Seared Wagyu Tenderloin with Crispy Rosemary Polenta and Spring Garlic Confit. Enjoy, ladies." And with that, she vanished as stealthily as she appeared.

Simultaneous exclamations of "Wow" escaped their lips as they stared at the impeccably plated dishes in front of them. No other words were uttered as they immersed themselves into their respective meals. Occasionally, a moan of utter pleasure broke the silence but nothing more.

Once she finished, Quinn closed her eyes and murmured, "I now know what people mean when they say 'foodgasm.'" Santana laughed and nodded in agreement as she finished chewing her final bite of tenderloin. "If the entrée was this good, I'm scared to have dessert; I don't want to embarrass myself," Quinn added.

"And, I don't want to leap across this table and rip your clothes off," Santana confessed then immediately slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked, her voice squeaking a bit and her eyebrow moving up under her bangs.

"Oops," Santana uttered with a hint of humiliation wavering in her voice.

"Oops? C'mon…" Quinn coaxed.

Santana exhaled. "Okay, fine. The way you react to food…it's…hmm…well, it's erotic. It takes every ounce of willpower for me not to attack right then and there."

"Oh really?" Quinn teased, liking where this was going. "And is this every time?" Santana nodded. "Even at Le Bernardin?"

"Especially there," Santana asserted, arousal evident in her voice. Quinn grinned with this new knowledge; she hid her relief from the woman across from her—she was elated that Santana didn't have a negative reaction.

"So, what are your plans for Chicago?" Quinn asked innocently, spinning the conversation in a different direction.

Santana had to shake her head to clear her very non-Chicago-related thoughts. "No way. You aren't getting any of that." Quinn laughed and shrugged. Vanessa was then at their table once again with dessert. Santana didn't have to wait long to get more of her favorite show from Quinn. The hums of pleasure made Santana's skin itch with want, and when Quinn licked some of her Kenyan Coffee Ganache off of her bottom lip, it was all Santana could do to not crawl under the table and go down on her girlfriend right there in the middle of the restaurant.

She shifted her attention to her own dessert: the Warm Guanaja Chocolate Coulant. The combination of the sea salt, chocolate, and caramel on her tongue was nearly obscene; she emitted her own groans of appreciation. It was downright hedonistic to eat food this good, she thought. As Santana licked the spoon of the last bits of milk sorbet, she muttered, "Only one thing tastes better than this meal." She glanced at Quinn flirtatiously, which caused Quinn to blush once more.

Quinn's hazel-green eyes immediately grew darker at Santana's implication. She leaned into the table and tilted her head slightly. "Well, I hope your appetite isn't entire sated then." Santana whimpered. Quinn added, "And, I still have your gift waiting for us." Quinn watched the desire sweep across Santana's face.

"Then, let's get out of here."

_TBC._


	24. Chapter 24

**Seeing You Again for the First Time: Chapter 24—Light and Heavy with You (Part 3)**

**Summary**: It's time to celebrate: Quinn's graduation and Santana's acceptance into her doctoral program. And, it's time for their friends to meet.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: NC-17 (for this chapter)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: The title for this section of chapters is from one of Adrienne Rich's 21 love poems. She recently passed away; she will be greatly missed.

As they made their way back to Santana's apartment, Quinn still couldn't shake her slight fear. She just hoped the evening would continue to go as it had been—smoldering looks, promises of a bright future, and discovering a bit more about each other. She was about to find out if one of her hunches about her girlfriend was right.

Santana held the door open for Quinn, and once again, she admired the view as Quinn entered the apartment. But, just as quickly as Santana shut door, Quinn pinned her to it. Her hands instantly went to Santana's wrists, causing both women to drop their clutches and an empty Cartier box. Santana grunted in arousal as Quinn pushed her body further into the door.

"I've waited long enough; I want you to open your gift," Quinn husked.

"Umm, o-okay," Santana squeaked through a shaky breath. Quinn beamed flirtatiously at her and pulled her towards the bedroom. Like, Santana earlier that evening, Quinn had planned ahead and dropped her bag off at Santana's. Now, she tore through her suitcase for a small wrapped package. Santana, for her part, hadn't moved from where Quinn put her—she was frozen, glued in place by her own desire. Every nerve raced under the surface of her skin; she felt overheated in the best possible way. It had been building all day, and she felt like she was on the brink of boiling over.

Quinn kicked off her shoes, turned around, and handed Santana the gift. As if in a daze, Santana took it while never leaving Quinn's intense gaze. The words "eye fuck" popped into Santana's brain as she watched Quinn watch her. Her hands ripped through the wrapping paper, and now, she held a simple black box. She cocked her head at Quinn and began, "What the h…" She stopped immediately as she saw what Quinn had purchased for her. Her mouth went dry, and she actually stumbled slightly as she stared inside the box. "Goddamn," Santana whispered.

Quinn grabbed the front of Santana's dress and yanked Santana towards her. She grazed her lips across Santana's parted ones then licked a very tempting bottom lip. Santana could only whimper—her attention split between the box in her hands and Quinn's magical tongue. "I told you it was for both of us," Quinn asserted in that deep throaty voice that made Santana forget her name. Quinn then released Santana and walked backwards towards the bed, slipping out of her dress as she moved. When she reached the bed, she leaned back and pinned Santana with an intense glare; Santana still hadn't moved, and her jaw remained slacked. "Now, I want you to put that on and fuck me all night. I'm more than ready for you," Quinn demanded.

She couldn't decipher if it was a groan or whimper that escaped Santana's lips, but she was certain that she had never seen her girlfriend move that quickly to get out of her own clothes. If she weren't so damned turned on, she'd find it comical. Instead, she licked her lips in anticipation. Quinn climbed further on to the bed and immediately moaned as she watched Santana slip into the harness and position her end of the dildo in just the right spot. The eye roll of pleasure from Santana only made Quinn wetter, knowing how much Santana was already enjoying this. _And, we haven't even started yet_, Quinn thought to herself and smirked.

Santana stalked towards the bed with a lascivious grin on her face. "This is a fucking fantastic gift, Quinn." She jumped on to the bed and crawled on her hands and knees towards her girlfriend, the bright blue dildo dangling between her and the cushy comforter.

"I figured you'd like it. I know I definitely will," Quinn husked. She pushed her self-doubt & fear away; she didn't need them anymore. Santana clearly was very willing and clearly eager to use the new "gift." For Quinn, this just opened a whole world of possibilities, and Santana, still hovering above Quinn looking at her like she did her meal at Daniel, was thinking the very same thing.

Quinn slid her hand down her own stomach and reached up to grab the dildo. She gave it a slight tug, causing Santana to quietly grunt. "Are you just going to stare, or," she paused as pulled the toy further down towards her and dragged the tip through abundant wetness, "are you going push my legs open and start fucking me with this?" She punctuated her statement by positioning the end of the dildo at her dripping entrance.

"Just…fuck, Quinn," Santana whimpered. She leaned down, brushed her lips against Quinn's, and softly requested, "Spread your legs for me, gorgeous." Quinn tangled her fingers in Santana's dark hair as she slowly glided her legs along the bed. Santana ducked her head to watch and moaned at the sight: Quinn's glistening inner thighs and a clear wetness coating part of the dildo already. "Yes," she hissed before crashing their lips together while she gently pushed her hips forward, easily sliding the toy into Quinn.

Santana swallowed Quinn's guttural moan of pleasure. The kisses were insistent, nearly desperate, and intensely passionate—an indication of the new level of trust, intimacy, and heat between them. Santana hadn't moved, allowing Quinn to get used to the feeling of being filled, and she pulled away to look down at Quinn's flushed face. She cupped a cheek and gave her a quick kiss. "How do you want it, Quinn?"

The simple question made Quinn arch her back and groan. "Slow and deep, honey. Take your time." Santana could only roll her eyes in pleasure and returned to kissing Quinn with as much emotion as she could convey. She started to slowly roll her hips, causing the dildo to slip almost entirely out of Quinn and then back in, hitting a deeper spot each time. Quinn's orchestra of moans and whimpers made Santana drip down her own thighs; she loved hearing Quinn—her voice made raspy by her arousal triggered something deep within Santana; she wanted to do anything and everything to hear those sounds.

Santana pulled back once again to watch how they moved together: Quinn rolling her hips up to meet Santana's—they quickly found a rhythm that made them both moan; it was like a dance, and they were perfectly matched. Santana braced herself on her forearms wanting to shift her angle slightly. When she did, she was able to go deeper, earning her a near-wail of approval from Quinn. The nails digging into her back and the leg that wrapped around waist made Santana throb with need, and she knew that she'd probably come first simply by watching and feeling how Quinn was reacting to her.

"You look so fucking good like this," Santana husked. "So open and wet for me. You're gonna make me come." Quinn's neck arched at this and she whined, "Please, Santana, please come. I want you to come while you're inside me; I want to feel you." These words sparked a wave of desire throughout Santana's body that landed and settled at her already-throbbing clit. With one more deep thrust, she came with Quinn's name on her lips. Quinn dug her nails even further into Santana's soft skin on her back, eliciting a cry of pleasured pain from Santana as she continued to be wracked by an intense orgasm. Quinn pulled her down to bury her face in her neck. "Yes, Santana, yes. You feel amazing."

At those words, even though her orgasm had drained her of a lot of energy, she resumed fucking Quinn, knowing that her girlfriend was close. "I want to hear you, Quinn " she whispered into Quinn's ear. After sucking on her earlobe, she continued through ragged breaths, "You sound so good right now. But, you know what I love hearing the most?" Quinn could barely eke out a shake of her head and a breathy "What?" Santana grinned and kissed her neck before responding. "How wet you are. Every time I push into you, I hear it, and it makes me wet. I can't wait to taste every fucking drop after you come."

That did it. Quinn's back arched violently into Santana, and she howled Santana's name as the nearly violent orgasm tore through every inch of her. Santana wrapped an arm underneath Quinn to hold her as she came, wanting to feel her as closely as possible. The nails that had already marked Santana's back, effectively mapping out a evening of pleasure, dragged up and down as Quinn came. Santana could feel the skin being peeled back, and she groaned at the thought of Quinn staking some sort of claim on her.

Santana whispered into Quinn's ear as she came down—little words of endearment interspersed with light kisses to her neck. Quinn's grip on Santana didn't lessen as the last waves left her. "I need you to stay right here," Quinn insisted between gasps for air. Santana nodded against her shoulder.

The silence covered them like a cozy comforter. They stayed wrapped in each other for what seemed like hours. It was Santana who broke the haze. She kissed Quinn's neck, and Quinn could feel the smile spread across Santana's face. "Your gift was way better than mine."

Quinn laughed and shook her head slightly. "Nah. I think it's a tie." Santana chuckled softly against Quinn then she pushed herself up on her forearms to look down at her very satisfied girlfriend. She ran her fingers down Quinn's cheek and along her jawline. "That was amazing. Like, I can't even put into words how fucking hot that was." Quinn's answer was a smile and an enthusiastic nod. She pulled Santana down for a leisurely kiss causing them both to moan; Santana's hips twitched when Quinn's tongue entered her mouth.

It was instant—the shift from lazy kisses to a new flood of wetness and a subtle roll of the hips. Quinn sucked Santana's bottom lip, knowing that would get her going even more. Santana sat back slightly to look down at Quinn. "I want you to ride me," Santana asserted. "But, after I spend my time tasting you." Quinn groaned and rolled her eyes in pleasure. "Fuck yes," she whimpered.

_TBC._


	25. Chapter 25

**Seeing You Again for the First Time: Chapter 25—Light and Heavy with You (Part 4)**

**Summary**: It's time to celebrate: Quinn's graduation and Santana's acceptance into her doctoral program. And, it's time for their friends to meet.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: NC-17 (for this chapter)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

Santana had slowly pulled out of Quinn, which earned her a whimper, and was now slowly kissing her way down Quinn's trembling, flushed body. Her hunger for Quinn spiked further as she caught the first wave of Quinn's distinct and intoxicating smell. She moaned and looked up at her girlfriend—Quinn was up on her elbows, watching Santana explore her. She smiled down as their eyes met. She cupped Santana's face and softly rubbed a perfect cheekbone with her thumb. "I can't wait to feel your tongue inside me. I think I like that much better than our gift," Quinn husked. Santana smiled and kissed the soft skin of Quinn's thigh.

"You sure about that?" Santana quietly asked with a smirk on her face. Quinn tangled her fingers in dark, wavy hair and tugged slightly to draw Santana's gaze to hers.

"Honey, I'll take your tongue over any toy, anytime," Quinn asserted with a low, raspy voice. "In fact, take it off and get on your back."

Santana's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Seriously, Santana. Do it." The glare that Quinn sent to her girlfriend was a mixture of dominance and lust—a combination that Santana couldn't resist. She quickly did as she was instructed and waited eagerly to see what Quinn had planned.

Quinn leisurely slung one leg over Santana's hips, straddling her waist. She planted one hand next to Santana's chest while the other slid up quivering ab muscles to a perfect breast. Quinn rolled an already rigid nipple between her fingers, causing Santana to arch her back and push herself further in Quinn's touch. "Remember that I said that I wanted you to ride me?" Santana nearly moaned. "Geez, I never get anything I want," she continued, playfulness obvious in her voice.

Beginning to roll her hips subtly on Santana's stomach, Quinn leaned forward and brushed her lips against her girlfriend's. "Oh, I will be riding you," she husked. With that, she quickly sat up and shimmied her way forward until she was straddling Santana's head. She reached down wrapped her fingers in Santana's hair, tugging a bit. "I'll be riding your tongue," Quinn added in an assertive, deep voice. The sound of Quinn's voice and the view directly above her made Santana whimper loudly.

"Fuck, Quinn. Yes." She slid her hands up firm thighs and just…looked. Santana felt herself get wetter by the second, and she quickly snuck a glance upwards to see Quinn's darkened hazel-green eyes staring back down at her. "You look fucking amazing, absolutely delicious," Santana professed through ragged breaths. "Spread yourself for me."

Quinn moaned and snaked her hand down her stomach and parted herself slowly for Santana's ravenous gaze. "Fuck," Santana whimpered as she took in wet, swollen pink flesh and a hardened clit begging for her touch. "I can't get enough of you like this," she confessed before grasping firmer onto Quinn's thighs and pulling her down slightly.

The first swipe of her tongue was unhurried but deliberate; there was both a sense of wonder behind it and one of familiarity—Santana affirmed her eariler words with that one pass of her tongue through Quinn's wetness; she would never get enough. Quinn moaned the instant she felt Santana's tongue meet her sensitive skin; she needed this more than she'd probably ever admit. Her hips began moving on their own accord, and Quinn couldn't take her eyes of Santana—the sheer pleasure and desire that was evident on her face as she slowly sucked and licked Quinn.

Santana was entirely immersed in the sensations—the softness, the slick thickness, the contrasting hardness of the throbbing clit in her mouth. The rumbling moan that began in the back of her throat and that Quinn could feel came after Santana felt a slow drip of wetness hit her neck and trickle down her chest. She thought she was already extremely turned on but that…that might have been one of the hottest things that Santana had ever felt. Her hips rolled against the bed; she sucked a bit harder, and her tongue moved with more assertiveness against Quinn's clit. Quinn immediately grabbed the headboard and hung on as she felt Santana's tongue work its way deeper against her clit, finding the spot that made her muscles shake with need.

"God yes, Santana, right there," Quinn panted. "Don't fucking stop." Santana moaned again and her grip on Quinn's thighs increased, holding her in place as much as possible. With a small extra push of her tongue, Santana felt Quinn's orgasm begin in her thighs, muscles oscillating between trembling and contracting. Quinn arched her back, tossed her head, and groaned loudly as she felt the waves wash through her. Santana looked up at the gorgeous sight; she almost smiled against Quinn but kept moving her tongue, coaxing as much as she could out of the woman writhing above her. "Fuck, Santana," Quinn whimpered as she thought the last of her orgasm was leaving her.

Santana didn't stop; she couldn't. She felt addicted; it was almost compulsive, obsessive with needing more of Quinn. She pulled away slightly to spread Quinn again and to just look—to stare, really, at how beautiful Quinn was. "So fucking good," Santana nearly whispered before returned her mouth to Quinn's wet heat. Quinn looked down and ran her fingers through Santana's hair. "More, sweetheart?" Quinn asked playfully with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Looking up, Santana reluctantly removed her mouth and smiled up at her girlfriend. "You're kidding, right? Of course, I want more; I can't get enough of you." She kissed one of Quinn's thighs, then added, "Especially after you drip on to my chest." Another kiss." So fucking hot, honey." Quinn could only moan, and she watched Santana return with eagerness to her open, wet pussy.

"Make me come again, Santana. I want to come again for you." With those words, Santana whimpered as she sucked Quinn's clit into her mouth. It was nearly instant; Quinn felt the low burn beginning. Her eyes popped open at how quickly Santana could make her wet, could make her ready. She dropped her head to watch Santana savor her. "Right there, yes," she hissed. Santana ran the flat of her tongue over Quinn's clit in a perfect rhythm, and when Quinn rolled her hips against her mouth, Santana felt her own hips move and her clit twitch. Quinn felt the movement and looked over her shoulder to see Santana moving, nearly begging for some kind of contact.

"Baby, stop for one sec," Quinn quietly requested. Santana growled, not wanting to cease her movements. "Stop and I'll turn around," Quinn said with a small smile. Santana acquiesced and grinned up at Quinn, nodding her head.

"Hurry up, blondie; I want more," Santana teased. Quinn chuckled as she repositioned herself and moaned as she lowered herself to her forearms to hover over Santana's waiting heat.

"Spread your legs for me," Quinn whispered and moved her arms to accommodate Santana opening up for her. She licked her lips as Santana's clit came into view, ready for her. "Fuck, Santana; you look so good." Santana groaned at those words and rolled her hips upwards, begging for Quinn's mouth.

"Please," Santana pleaded. Quinn didn't need any further encouragement as she sucked Santana's throbbing, swollen clit into her mouth. Santana cried out in pleasure and relief as she felt Quinn's perfect mouth devour her. She returned to Quinn's wetness, sliding her tongue inside her dripping entrance. Both women moaned as they licked, sucked, and drank in each other. They built a rhythm that brought them both to the edge rather quickly. It was frantic and needy—almost desperate—in how they consumed each other.

Almost simultaneously, both women found a particular spot causing the other to whimper in affirmation. Hips moved wildly, muscles tensed, and warmth seeped through each of them. They each increased the pressure and pace, drawing the orgasm to the surface. Like a shock, both women felt intense heat hit every nerve. They moaned loudly, but the sounds were pleasantly stifled. They tried desperately to stay in contact with each other while they rode out their orgasms, but the magnitude forced them both to pull away.

"Holy shit," Santana huffed. Quinn was resting her cheek against Santana's leg, trying to catch her breath.

"No kidding," Quinn agreed. Santana could hear Quinn's satisfied smile.

"C'mere," Santana whispered. Quinn hummed in pleasure as she spun around and crawled into Santana's open arms. They settled against each other, enjoying the comfort and warm of being together.

Santana idly played with the hair at the base of Quinn's neck as her eyes drifted shut; the small smile hadn't left her face. "You were right," she said quietly.

"Well, I usually am," Quinn quipped.

"Haha. I meant about taking off the, um, gift. That was way better," Santana responded. "Don't get me wrong, I loved fucking you with it, but I will never—_ever_—get enough of tasting you."

Quinn hummed again as she wrapped her arm more tightly around Santana's waist. "I can't argue with that. I love your mouth on me, sweetheart. And getting to taste you at the same time…" Quinn trailed off with a goofy grin on her face.

Santana smiled and responded, "Yeah, not complaining about that." Quinn softly chuckled against her girlfriend. They fell into comfortable silence just enjoying the closeness.

It was Quinn who eventually spoke first. Cuddling even closer to Santana, she quietly asked, "So what's the plan for Chicago?"

Santana laughed lightly. "Still on that, Q? I told you, I'm not telling you."

"Well, at least tell me where you want to stay so I can make the reservations; I'm paying after all."

"Fine," Santana replied, rolling her eyes. "Since you're paying, you pick: PUBLIC, the Waldorf Astoria, or the Four Seasons."

Quinn giggled. "I'm not sparing any expense, am I?" she joked.

"None whatsoever," Santana teased.

"I'll look into those," Quinn answered, and Santana could hear the smile in her voice. "I can't wait to get away with you."

Hugging Quinn, Santana agreed, "Me either. It'll be perfect." They sighed simultaneously. "Congratulations again, Q. I'm really proud of you."

Quinn kissed the soft skin below her. "Thank you. This celebration has been amazing, just incredible."

"Yeah, it has been," Santana replied, followed by a low laugh. Quinn grinned and kissed Santana's chest again. Silence briefly blanketed them. "Oh, there's breakfast, too," Santana whispered.

Quinn laughed. "Of course there is." She hugged Santana closer and let her eyes fall shut as she drifted off, enveloped by warmth and security.


	26. Chapter 26

**Seeing You Again for the First Time: If You Feel It, Let It Happen—Chapter 26**

**Summary**: After celebrating alone, Quinn and Santana finally introduce their friends to each other.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: PG (for this chapter)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: This is rather short, but I will return to Heather and Katie in the future. (And, the title comes from "Till the World Ends.")

"So, what's the plan?" Heather yelled from Santana's couch.

"We're meeting up with Quinn and her friend Katie for drinks then going to karaoke with everyone else," Santana shouted back from her bedroom as she finished getting dressed.

Heather shrugged and nodded to herself as she flipped through the only non-academic publication she could find in Santana's apartment—_Food and Wine_ magazine. She rolled her eyes to herself at this realization. "What do you know about this Katie person?" she asked casually.

There was a pause and then Santana popped her head out of her bedroom to look at Heather. "She's cute," Santana replied with a smirk. She slipped back into her room, satisfied that she planted a small seed in Heather's brain.

####

Just a couple of subway stops away, Quinn and Katie were having a similar conversation.

"Have you met her friend?" Katie asked as she applied mascara next to Quinn in the bathroom.

"Nope," Quinn answer absentmindedly as she worked on her hair.

"Huh. Well, what do you know about her? I'm nervous because you two will be off in your little world, and I'll have to talk to this chick. I should at least go in armed with something…"

"What? No, we won't. We'll talk to you guys; we won't be off in our 'own little world,'" Quinn retorted. Katie simply rolled her eyes. "We won't!" Quinn emphasized.

"Whatever. Anyway…I need some info; I need something."

"I don't have much to offer, sorry. I just know that they are friends from grad school." Quinn shrugged and exited the bathroom. Katie huffed and finished applying some lipstick.

####

Their plans changed on the fly, and instead, they met at lesbian bar, bypassing karaoke altogether. Santana and Heather entered the small club and scanned quickly for Quinn and Katie. Not finding them, they grabbed drinks at the bar and waited.

"Should I be nervous? Why do I feel like I should be nervous?" Heather asked to really no one at all.

"Yeah, I don't know," Santana responded absentmindedly just as Quinn and Katie entered. She heard Heather's breath hitch immediately.

"That's why," Heather quietly muttered, still holding her breath. Santana left her flustered friend to meet the other two women.

"Hi," she beamed at Quinn and quickly wrapped her in an affectionate hug. Quinn kissed her neck as a way of hello.

"Hey, Katie," Santana said casually.

"Uh huh," Katie barely uttered. Santana followed her gaze and realized why she was spaced out—she had her eyes set on Heather.

Santana rolled her eyes. "C,mon, I'll introduce you guys to Heather."

They followed Santana to where Heather was perched at the bar.

"Quinn, Katie, this is Heather, my best friend," Santana said, wondering as she said it why she was being so formal.

Katie had moved closer to Heather and extended her hand. Their eyes locked, and they both smiled at each other, saying hello in the process.

"Nice to meet you, Quinn," Heather replied without even looking at the woman in question.

"You, too," Quinn responded through a laugh that was bubbling to the surface.

Santana joined her girlfriend and just laughed as she guided Quinn down the bar and left the other two to their own devices.

"I guess I'll talk to Heather at another time," Quinn quipped and smirked at Santana.

"Apparently," Santana said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at her friend.

####

Santana and Quinn watched with growing curiosity as their friends danced extremely closely. Katie's arms were wrapped around Heather's neck, and Heather's hands didn't seem to want to stay on Katie's waist, finding purchase on her ass instead. Their hips matched the rhythm set by the deep bass of the song, and Santana shook her head, catching Quinn's eye in the process.

"What?" Quinn asked as she leaned closer to her girlfriend.

"We did this. This is our fault. If they hook up, we will have to bear the consequences."

Quinn nearly snorted out her dirty vodka martini as she laughed. "What do you mean 'bear the consequences'? That's a bit dramatic, don't you think?"

"Are you kidding? If they stay together then we'll never hear the end of it. If they break up, it'll be our fault for introducing them…and we'll never hear the end of it. If they just fuck and go their separate ways then if we all want to get together again, it'll be awkward. I don't do awkward, Fabray."

Quinn busted out laughing again. Santana pinned her with a glare that bordered on Snix-like. Quinn swatted at her arm and kissed her on the cheek. "C'mon, you're being silly. Whatever happens with them…happens. We'll deal with it, no matter what. Besides, they're kinda hot together."

"Eww, Q! That's my best friend; she isn't 'hot.' She's…" Santana sputtered, searching for the right word. "She's…Heather."

Yet, another laugh.

"Didn't you two sleep together?"

"Maybe, yeah, whatever, But, we were drunk and stupid." Quinn snorted again in retort, rolling her eyes at Santana. "Leave me alone," Santana mumbled and shoulder-bumped Quinn as she looked down at her drink.

Quinn couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, and she wrapped an arm around Santana's waist, pulling her closer. "You're adorable, you know that?" she whispered into Santana's ear, punctuating her sentiment with a delicate kiss to the sensitive spot just below Santana's earlobe.

"Stop," Santana grinned with a hint of embarrassment. Their eyes met, and for a fleeting second, the thumping sound of the music, the crowd of increasingly drunk and horny lesbians, and the booze dropped away. It was just the two of them. Santana felt her heart swell at the small epiphany that occurred for her at that moment, as she was drowning in Quinn's deep hazel-green eyes. It would always be like this—just the two of them, in comfort, with desire, and with trust. It shook Santana to her core, and Quinn didn't miss the emotions sweep across the otherwise steady countenance.

"What?" Quinn asked softly.

"Nothing…it's just," Santana started but looked back down at her drink. She felt a lone finger tilt her chin to meet Quinn's gaze once again. A small nod from her girlfriend told her to continue; she was safe with Quinn.

"Just then..." Santana hesitated again, trying to find the right words. "I realized something that I've never thought before, something that I never thought I wanted before." A small smile crept across Quinn's face as she listened. "It will always be like this, just us," Santana continued, her voice more assertive and confident in the words, in her conviction. Quinn's breath hitched at this declaration from Santana. She knew that her girlfriend loved her but not like this, not with such certainty of a future.

Quinn put her drink down and grabbed Santana's drink out of her nearly shaking hand to set it next to hers on the bar. She tenderly cupped Santana's face with both of her hands and pulled her closer. "You, Santana Lopez, surprise me all of the time. I love it," Quinn said with a sweet smile. She softly kissed a beaming Santana before continuing. "I love that you think that, that you want it—a future with me." Their lips met again, as a sign of confirmation. "Would it freak you out that I've thought that from the first time we slept together?" she asked with a hint of hesitation in her voice.

Santana shook her head and smiled brightly. "Nope, not at all." Santana slid her hand up Quinn's back and dropped her gaze to Quinn's mouth. "In fact, I think that's amazing, and…" she paused to kiss Quinn's neck, which earned her a low moan. "…I think it is very Quinn Fabray." Quinn chuckled in response but was very distracted by the full, soft lips grazing over her neck. With a small nip at the skin under her chin, Quinn groaned as she felt the arousal wash over her. She would never get enough of this feeling—a feeling only the woman practically wrapped around in the middle of a New York City bar could elicit from her.

Santana tugged on Quinn's earlobe with her teeth and sucked lightly, knowing the effect it would have on her girlfriend. "Baby," Santana whispered, "can we get out of here?" Quinn squeaked out an "uh huh" and nodded. Santana pulled back and quickly settled the tab. She grabbed Quinn's hand, laced their fingers together, and pulled eagerly.

"Wait, shouldn't we tell them that we're going?" Quinn asked. Santana scanned the small dance floor and immediately found the other women. She nodded at Quinn who followed Santana's sightline.

"I think they'll figure it out when they actually come up for air and give a shit that we left," Santana quipped. Heather and Katie were in a dark corner off to the side of the dance floor clearly not concerned with another soul in the bar. Heather had Katie pinned against the wall, and they were kissing desperately and frantically.

Quinn smiled and returned her attention to a now impatient—and a very turned on—Santana. She leaned into Santana, brushed her lips against her ear, and whispered, in that low voice that made Santana melt, "Take me home, gorgeous, and have your way with me." Quinn was pretty sure that Santana actually growled at those words and felt herself being nearly dragged out of the bar into the warm evening New York air. The grin that took over her face never left during the entire cab ride back home.


	27. Chapter 27

**Seeing You Again for the First Time: My Kind of Town—Chapter 27**

**Summary**: Santana and Quinn visit Chicago for Pride and a little reunion.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: PG (for this chapter)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: I'm not sure how long this particular section will be. Happy Pride, everyone!

Quinn just stared at her closet. Her roller suitcase was open on her bed but, so far, was entirely empty. Santana had been rather vague about what to pack for their first trip together. She knew that Chicago at the end of June would be muggy, at best. Santana told her that she would need two outfits for nice dinners but wouldn't say where. The only item of information that Quinn had was where they were staying because she was paying for the trip, which she loved being able to do.

But, now, she was stumped. Slowly, she started pulling items of clothing out of her closet to start piecing together potential outfits. Quinn sighed to herself; it was going to be a long night, and they had an early flight in the morning.

####

Santana found herself in a similar dilemma. She wanted some elegant outfits for dinner but something extra hot for Pride, so Quinn would be proud to be seen with her (among other reasons). As she organized a few outfits on her bed, she heard her text message alert.

**Quinn**: You've made by packing job near-to-impossible.

**Santana**: :-) Do what I'm doing: overpack.

**Quinn**: Still not helping. I'm stealing your coffee in the morning.

Santana smiled to herself as she typed.

**Santana**: Good night, gorgeous.

Santana went back to her packing but thinking solely about a beautiful blonde a few blocks away.

####

The town car picked up Santana first, who was barely awake at whatever god-awful time in the morning it was_. 4:30 a.m., really? Who's fucking idea was this? Oh yeah…mine_. At least, they'd get a full day in Chicago before their dinner plans that evening. As the car pulled in front of Quinn's building, Santana wiped her hands on her jeans; for some reason, she was nervous. Dating and going out in one's own city was one thing, but travelling together for the first time would be a huge test for them as a couple.

Quinn basically crawled to the car, just as awake as Santana. She flopped down on the seat next to her girlfriend, who quickly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"I hate you," Quinn mumbled.

"I hate me, too," Santana quipped, shutting her eyes as the car made its way to JFK. "Nice necklace," she added with a small smile. Quinn grinned and fingered the Cartier necklace that rested against her skin then hummed in contentment and snuggled closer to her Santana.

####

"At least no one in his or her right mind would be at the airport this goddamn early," Quinn grumbled as the car drove into the entrance of the airport, changing lanes to the departures section. Santana could do nothing but nod in response. The lack of caffeine was taking its toll.

As they silently exited the car and got their bags from the driver, Santana looked up into the terminal. "Fuck," she whined. "You totally jinxed us, Q!" Quinn followed Santana's sightline to see a long line of passengers weaving snakelike among the ropes at the check-in area.

"Shit," Quinn whispered. She hung her head and followed Santana into the terminal. Their wait in the various lines was spent in silence, not out of anger but for lack of caffeine.

####

Santana looked up from putting her shoes back on after the security check and exhaled in relief. Quinn glanced at her and raised an eyebrow in question. Santana nodded to her left and responded with one word, "Starbucks."

"Fuck, finally," Quinn exhaled, clearly exasperated already. They hauled it in the direction of the familiar green and white logo and impatiently waited in yet another line. Once they had their drinks, they waited—again—at the gate.

"So, not bad so far," Santana began. "We haven't killed each other…or anyone else." Quinn nearly snorted out her double caramel latte.

"Yeah, I say that's a good sign," Quinn joked. She leaned back and closed her eyes until she felt a soft hand slide around her knee. She opened one eye in Santana's direction.

"Is this okay?" Santana asked with clear apprehension in her voice.

A beautiful smile spread across Quinn's face. "It's always okay, sweetheart." She closed her eye and resumed relaxing, enjoying the warmth of Santana's hand on her skin.

####

After they boarded and got settled in their seats, they each pulled out their respective iPads and earphones. Santana glanced at Quinn as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Seriously?" Santana said with a smirk on her face.

"What?"

"Look at this shit." Santana gestured between them, pointing at their laps. The only difference was the color of their iPad covers: Santana's was black and Quinn's was orange. "We will _not_ be one of those gross lesbian couples where everything matches; the thought makes me want to yank out the vomit bag."

"No way, definitely not. I will _not_ allow that to happen," Quinn responded in earnest, shaking her head emphatically.

Santana snorted and bent over to grab one last item out of her carry-on. She handed Quinn a small piece of paper—a drink coupon.

"Wow, you think of everything, don't you?" Quinn whispered as she turned towards her girlfriend and then kissed her cheek.

"Got to start off Pride Weekend in the appropriate fashion," Santana answered quietly, returning the kiss.

####

Once they passed 10,000 feet and had their drinks in hand, both women opened their iPads, plugged in the earphones, and became absorbed in their own little electronic worlds.

Santana was broken from her reverie by an elbow in her side. "What are you reading?" Quinn inquired with a small smile. "Let me guess, Buffy fan fic?" She couldn't hide the teasing grin that threatened to escape; she wasn't doing too well to hide it.

"Buffy fan fic? Please, Q," Santana retorted, rolling her eyes. "Xena, maybe," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said," Santana began, clearing her throat and with a hint of a blush spreading through her cheeks, "Xena maybe."

Quinn's laugh surprised Santana; it was the full, throaty laugh that Santana loved. Of course, now, it was directed at her, which wasn't as endearing. "Fuck you," Santana snapped. This only made Quinn laugh harder. "Actually, asshole, I'm reading _Ghost Wars_. What are you reading? Some piece of shit romance?"

Quinn finally settled down and patted Santana's knee affectionately. "Hardly. It's _Destiny of the Republic_."

"Huh. I've heard of that," Santana said and then paused. She smiled and added, "Nerd."

"Me? What about you? Isn't _Ghost Wars_ about the CIA and Bin Laden?" Quinn asked. Santana simply nodded. "Uh huh…nerd." Quinn grinned affectionately at Santana and bumped her shoulder as Santana rolled her eyes.

Santana leaned towards Quinn's ear, nipped it slightly, and whispered, "I have _Destiny of the Republic_ on my Kindle Cloud." She heard Quinn's giggle. "I like being a nerd with you," Santana before kissing the spot just below Quinn's ear. Santana didn't miss the low moan that escaped Quinn's lips. She loved hearing that noise.

They each settled back into their seats, resituated their earphones, and read for the rest of the flight. _An uneventful flight and no weird travel habits?_ Santana thought. _I would have thought that she would have some anal travel routine that would drive me nuts. Who knew…_

####

After collecting their luggage from baggage claim, they grabbed a cab. Quinn handed the cab drive a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Still not telling me where we're staying, Fabray?"

"Nope," Quinn replied with a smile and a playful shake of her head. She quickly reached for Santana's hand and laced their fingers together. The ride was silent as they took in the not-so-charming scenery along the Stevenson Expressway. Both women were lost in thought, wondering what the weekend would hold. Santana felt alive, excited to share so much with Quinn, and she knew that her girlfriend would love everything that she had planned for their short weekend in the Windy City.

Quinn gave Santana a side-glance; she was beyond curious. "What are we doing for lunch?" she asked innocently. Santana just snorted and shook her head, not even acknowledging Quinn's rather lame attempt at pumping her for information. Quinn squeezed Santana's hand and returned her attention to the cityscape.

The cab pulled up to the hotel, and Santana simply beamed when she saw where they were. "Great choice, hon," she said excitedly as they exited the car. Quinn smiled to herself, pleased that she could bring such enthusiasm to Santana's voice.

Both women looked around in awe as they walked through the lobby: high ceilings covered in shimmering white paint, an oversized clock hung behind the reservation desk, and the marble floors gleamed in the bright lights. Quinn approached the reservation clerk and was welcomed warmly, "Good morning, ladies, and welcome to PUBLIC. How many I help you?" Quinn got the couple checked in, and they made their way to the room.

Quinn was now the one who couldn't contain her excitement. Though she joked with Santana earlier about sparing no expense, she actually was rather extravagant, booking one of the luxury hotel's celebrity suites that had a balcony looking out over Lake Michigan. She couldn't wait for Santana to see it.

She passed the key card over the sensor on the door and waved her arm at Santana for her to answer. Santana stopped in the doorframe in front of Quinn and pushed her girlfriend into the door. "I already know that this room will be amazing, Quinn. _You_ are amazing," Santana whispered. She punctuated her words with a searing kissing before entering the large suite. Quinn was stunned, momentarily immobile at their sheer force of the passion behind the kiss.

Eventually, Quinn followed Santana in, but she didn't make it very far because Santana had stopped dead in her tracks, just staring. The mostly white room was open and airy; the rich brown tables scattered throughout the suite were warm accents in a sea of white. The room enveloped the women in luxury, and it felt beyond indulgent. The small touches of color—some plants on a table or flowers on the wet bar—couldn't compare to the brilliant span of blue outside of the floor-to-ceiling window. The sunlight danced off of the lake and make the white room glow with warmth and serenity.

"We're never leaving this room," Santana exhaled.


	28. Chapter 28

**Seeing You Again for the First Time: My Kind of Town—Chapter 28**

**Summary**: Santana and Quinn visit Chicago for Pride and a little reunion.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: PG (for this chapter)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: So, this section will clearly be a lot longer than I had originally intended. Happy Pride, everyone!

Both women drifted apart and went off to explore the suite in silence, tugging their luggage behind them. Santana found herself in a cozy and swank living area with a large wet bar. She released her suitcase and headed straight for the double doors leading out to the balcony. She stopped instantly to inhale the air that was a mixture of the lake and city—and something that Santana thought might be distinctly Chicago. She walked passed the two chaise lounges to the edge and extended her arms across the polished metal railing to simply soak in the view and the morning summer sun.

Inside, Quinn was in the bedroom and couldn't help but let her thoughts run wild as she took in the large, plush king size bed. The bathroom was rather small but efficiently designed and maintained the sleek, modern look of the rest of the hotel. She gasped, though, when she saw the closet. It had its own entry area and was larger than a standard closet, especially those typically found in hotels. Quinn immediately grabbed her suitcase and began assessing how she could utilize the space.

About ten minutes later, Santana made her way to the bedroom and halted when she saw Quinn arranging some clothes in the closet, her suitcase nearly empty save for some toiletries and undergarments.

"What the hell?" Santana asked in surprised, startling her girlfriend in the process; Quinn jumped at the sound of Santana's clearly agitated voice.

"What?" Quinn replied, turning to face a visibly pissed off Santana.

"You're taking up the whole fucking closet, Q? What about my stuff?"

"Seriously, Santana? There is room in here for your stuff, too."

"Where? You've used all the hangers, and you're hanging your stuff like it's in some Soho boutique. Your shit doesn't need _that_ much room."

"Actually, most of this stuff is from a Soho boutique…"

"Oh please," Santana retorted, cutting Quinn off. "I _knew_ there'd be something."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn questioned, exasperation evident in her tone.

Santana stepped forward, now only inches from Quinn. Both women assumed familiar postures, defiant and stubborn. "It means that I _knew_ that there would something that we would disagree over. I _knew_ that the stick wasn't entirely out of your ass." Santana raised a challenging eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"The stick up my ass? Low blow, Santana," Quinn hissed. Her face started to turn a light shade of red, something Santana was used to seeing in high school. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't a little bit frightened of this shift in Quinn. "I'm organized," she snarled.

"Anal," Santana snapped back.

In a flash, Quinn was in her face, nose to nose. Her breathing shifted, and she was doing everything to control her ire. "I can see that you haven't changed either, looking to pick a fight when one isn't there. Grow up, Santana." These last words were almost whispered but with a hint of venom behind them that sounded all too familiar. Santana flashed to moments in high school when they were on the Cheerios and arguing over routines or in the hallway arguing over…_wait, what was it again_? Quinn turned to go back to what she was doing, thinking that the little disagreement was concluded, but a tight grip on her shoulder spun her back in place.

"Don't walk away from me," Santana growled through gritted teeth. They were nose to nose again—nostrils flaring, breathing ragged, eyes glaring at each other. The two women were frozen in that moment, one teetering on something more —one that could go horribly wrong. Santana fought back all of the words that instinctually rose to the surface, ones that weren't really her anymore but were the Santana about whom Quinn spoke. She wasn't that girl anymore. With that thought, she fought back the tears that began to sting her eyes.

Quinn watched in fascination as Santana's expressions changed rapidly. She knew not to push Santana; she had been on the receiving end of Snix's wrath before. Quinn also hoped that Santana had changed. Buttons had been pushed by both women, which now seemed more like a test than anything.

"I _have_ changed," Santana choked out, the conflicting emotions clearly palpable. Quinn could see the hurt in Santana's eyes; she could hear the pain in her voice. In one fluid movement, Quinn pushed Santana back against the wall of the dressing area, tangled her fingers in flowing, dark hair, and pulled Santana in for a searing, passionate kiss. The moan that escaped Santana only fueled Quinn on more. The kiss was possessive and reassuring; Quinn tried to convey that she knew that Santana had changed while apologizing all at once.

Santana reached up to cup Quinn's face with both hands, caressing soft skin, before pushing gently to break the kiss. Santana looked into warm hazel-green eyes and smiled at the love that she saw there. _She's still here even after I was a total fucking idiot_. "I'm sorry," Santana whispered with sincerity. Quinn sighed and leaned her forehead against her girlfriend's.

"Me too," Quinn responded quietly. Santana's soft touch on her cheek held in her place, not wanting to break this peaceful moment that was drastically different from only moments ago.

"Thank you," Santana said in a hushed voice.

Quinn pulled back to gaze into rich brown eyes. "For what?" she asked.

"For not leaving."

Quinn's heart swelled at these three words—at the heartbreaking vulnerability behind them. She inhaled and shook her head; she was once again in awe of the woman in her arms. She dragged her hand along Santana's neck to her cheek. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere." The assurance in those words was readily apparent.

Santana exhaled, loudly, relaxing against the wall behind her. She graced Quinn with a brilliant smile that revealed relief and peace. Quinn couldn't help but return the grin. Santana pulled Quinn flush against her, and her countenance shifted from solace to flirtatious in an instant. Quinn witnessed the shift and moved to Santana's neck; she began kissing the soft skin lightly at first.

"Anal," Santana quipped.

"Organized," Quinn mumbled against delicate skin.

"Anal."

"Thorough."

"Anal."

"Logical."

"Anal."

"Detailed."

"It's like I'm dating a thesaurus."

Quinn chuckled against her.

"I like it; it's hot," Santana added playfully. Quinn pulled away from her neck and looked into her eyes.

"How 'bout I show you how thorough and detailed I can be?" Quinn husked, adding an eyebrow raise for good measure.

"Wanky," Santana whispered as Quinn pulled her towards the bed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Seeing You Again for the First Time: My Kind of Town—Chapter 29**

**Summary**: Santana and Quinn visit Chicago for Pride and a little reunion.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: PG (for this chapter)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: Happy Pride, everyone! I tossed in The Baton reference simply for Pride month.

The two women were wrapped in each other's arms, tangled in luxurious, white sheets. "Distracting me with sex, Q?" Santana teased. "Don't think I forgot about the closet. Though, I do admire your tactics."

Quinn chuckled and kissed the soft skin of Santana's upper chest before cuddling deeper; she couldn't hide the satisfied grin on her face. "Well, you're just that easy, I suppose." This earned her a playful swat to the ass. Santana just laughed and hugged her girlfriend closer. "I'll make room for your stuff," Quinn added softly. Santana kissed the top of her head in gratitude. "Just don't hog all of the space in the bathroom."

Santana giggled. "Deal." They both sighed and enjoyed the warmth of each other; both closed their eyes and drifted off in thought.

Quinn was the first to break the silence. She inhaled and then spoke softly, "Can I ask you something?" She felt Santana nod. "What was with the whole closet thing in the first place? I mean, it sounded a bit…"

"Petty and ridiculous?" Santana finished for her.

"Well, I was _going_ to say…"

"Don't bother sugar-coating it. It was petty and stupid. I'm sorry for blowing up at you."

"Was it really about the closet?" Quinn asked quietly.

Santana sighed. "No, it wasn't." She sat up a bit, steeling herself for what she wanted to say. "Everything has been going so well with us…like almost _too_ well. And, this trip I saw as like a test, y'know? Quinn nodded and gave Santana a small hug with the around arm that was wrapped around her waist. "I guess I'm just waiting for something to blow up in my face, for something to go wrong with us. Nothing has ever been this good. I'm afraid of losing it. I guess I freaked out and picked some fight over nothing."

There was a brief moment of silence…of Santana waiting for Quinn to respond.

"I understand…I think. It seems like self-sabotage," Quinn said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, it is. I'm a master at that. I just don't want to do it with you, but I guess I sort of did earlier." She felt Quinn nod again. Santana tilted Quinn's head up with her fingers. "Promise me something?" she began, looking deeply into Quinn's soulful eyes.

"Sure," Quinn responded, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Call me on that shit if I do it again?"

Quinn graced Santana with a wide, bright smile. "It would be my pleasure," she affirmed.

Santana rolled her eyes and grinned. "You don't have to sound too emphatic about it." Quinn giggled and snuggled closer. They settled back into each other.

After a few moments, Quinn added, "As long as you call me out when I withdraw. I have a tendency to do that when things get too real."

"Well, you haven't done it yet, as far as I can tell," Santana replied. "And yeah, I'll call you on your shit, too."

"Deal," Quinn said, a relieved smile evident in her voice. Silence enveloped them again until they were startled by a low rumbling noise…from the general vicinity of Santana's stomach.

Santana laughed softly. "I'm starving."

"Clearly," Quinn quipped. And with that, they got ready for their first day in Chicago.

####

"I can't believe how good that was," Quinn nearly moaned as she tossed the wrapper from her Italian beef sandwich in a nearby trashcan.

"I know. It was ridiculous," Santana agreed after taking a swig from her bottle of water. "I'm kinda glad that I don't live here; I'd be huge in days if I lived anywhere near a Portillo's."

"Me too," Quinn concurred as she shook her head at herself.

The afternoon had been pleasant; they had walked a few blocks to Portillo's to try the famous Italian beef and were now heading back to Michigan Avenue to do a little shopping. "It's not called the Magnificent Mile for nothing," Quinn reminded Santana as she pulled her by the hand into 900 North.

The wandered through J Crew, Bloomingdale's, small boutiques until they arrived at William-Sonoma in which Santana got distracted. Quinn patiently noted that it was a chain, and there was a huge store in New York. Santana apparently didn't care; she was too busy drooling over a set of All-Clad pans.

Santana clearly did her research because they avoided the tourist trap aka Water Tower Place and instead channeled their shopping energy at the more low key parts of the Mag Mile. Despite Santana routinely pointing out that "We have this in New York" every time they entered a shop, Quinn browsed Marc Jacobs, Ralph Lauren, Kate Spade, Burberry, Judith Ripka, Armani, Louis Vuitton, Gucci, Prada, Chanel, Hermés et al.

As Quinn eyed a paired a dangerous looking heels in Jimmy Choo, Santana wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck. "Babe, any chance of, I don't know, stopping soon?" Santana asked quietly, trying to sound as loving as possible.

Quinn smiled at this, knowing that Santana was reaching her breaking point. She turned in Santana's arms and snaked her arms around her girlfriend's neck, pulling her closer. "How about one more store and then we head back to our room?" Quinn said in that low register that made Santana's knees buckle. With a suggestive and slow raise of an eyebrow, Quinn got an enthusiastic nod and kiss from Santana.

They walked nearly in silence down a stretch of Michigan Avenue, hand in hand, and Santana's curiosity was growing by the second. Clearly, Quinn had done her research, too, because she seemed like a woman on a mission. A few blocks south of Oak Street, Quinn opened the door to a small shop and ushered Santana inside. An almost predatory grin spread across Santana's face as she looked around her. Quinn leaned in and whispered, "I hope this is okay."

Santana laughed softly. "La Perla? Are you kidding? This is more than okay."

"I thought so," Quinn replied with a smirk on her face. She could see Santana's mind racing as her eyes swept across the small boutique. "How about this: we each pick something out and surprise each other at some point on the trip?"

Santana turned fully to face her girlfriend. "Deal." The smile that accompanied her answer was nothing short of brilliant.

The two women parted and wandered through the small boutique. Within minutes, though, Santana pulled the saleswoman to the back of the store, and Quinn simply looked on with excited anticipation—Santana seemed to have some idea about what she wanted. Quinn wasn't so sure yet. She had already revealed her garter and matching underwear set to Santana; she smiled at the memory of that evening. Now, she wanted something entirely different. So, Quinn kept searching eventually finding something that she knew Santana would love.

Both women left the store with bags in hand and headed back to the hotel. As they walked, both of them kept glancing over to the other's bag, their interest rapidly growing. "So what's the plan for the rest of the night?" Quinn asked casually.

"Dinner," Santana responded with a nod of her head.

Quinn could only smile again. "Not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope" was Santana's one word answer, again. She grinned at Quinn as they made their way through the hotel lobby. Quinn just shook her head and resigned herself to being surprised.

####

They waited in front of the hotel while the bellman hailed a cab. "Did I mention how amazing you look?" Santana whispered to Quinn as she let her eyes roam over Quinn's body in the Ralph Lauren Leighna Silk Georgette dress. The antique pink color matched her skin perfectly, and the loose draping moved effortlessly when Quinn walked. Santana was entranced.

The blush rose up her neck, and she shook her head, not believing how attentive and sweet her girlfriend was being. Quinn tilted her head towards Santana and replied, "Twice." She smiled. "But, I'm not complaining." She paused momentarily to sweep her eyes over Santana. "You look stunning."

Santana could feel the heat in her cheeks, and this only grew more intense as she watched Quinn lean back slightly and her eyes drop immediately to Santana's ass that was hugged perfectly in the black L'Wren Scott Summer Sheath dress. Santana swore that she heard Quinn hum in approval before returning her gaze forward. Quinn glanced at the woman next to her, who gave her an inquisitive eyebrow raise.

"What?" Quinn asked with a feigned look of innocence.

"Look all you want," Santana husked. The cab appeared at that moment, and Santana gestured for Quinn to go ahead while she took the opportunity to admire Quinn's legs in the dress. The smirk that spread across her face remained for the short cab ride to the restaurant.

When they turned on to Clark Street, Quinn felt Santana shift anxiously next to her. She furrowed her brows, confused. And, then she looked up as the cab slowed in front of a small storefront.

"Is this where we're eating?" Quinn asked as she looked at the green awning that read "The Baton."

"No, across the street," Santana said with excitement as she quickly paid the cab driver. Quinn followed Santana out of the cab. Their hands found each other as they walked across the street. Once again, Quinn eyed Santana with growing curiosity. Santana seemed…giddy. Quinn glanced up and saw the sign: Frontera Grill. She could have sworn she saw Santana actually skip passed through the entryway and passed, what appeared to be, the entrance Frontera to the host station. She shook her head and smiled. Quinn caught the word "Topolobampo" and shrugged.

Santana checked them in, and the hostess guided to them a table. When they turned the small corner, they were greeted by two beaming smiles. "Oh my god!" Quinn exclaimed. "Mike and Tina!"


End file.
